Eternal Flame
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger declares her feelings to the Professor but it does not go the way she wishes. The movie star decides to escape to another side of the island but the Professor won't allow her to get away.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N Dialogue taken from the show. I don't own these characters but I'm sure you knew that._**

_Ginger, I've got to sniff your perfume_

_Professor! On the day we're leaving!_

_Have you got anymore of this?_

_Professor, I think you've had enough._

_I can't explain it now, but where do you keep your perfume?_

_Behind my ears! Can't you tell!_

Ginger replayed that scene in her mind over and over.

The Professor rushing in. Grabbing hold of her. Pulling her to him and holding her close.  
Then to her bewilderment, he proceeds to nuzzle her neck. How wonderful it was! The short time they had been on the island she had hoped she would catch his eye!

If any of the other men dared attempt what the Professor did, she surely would have not have tolerated such behavior! In fact she would have shown him the door! But it wasn't The Skipper or Gilligan or even Mr. Howell. It was her secret love. Her beloved Professor. The one she fell in love with the moment she had laid her emerald green eyes upon him.

During the voyage, she had sought him out with her usual method of attracting men.  
Flirting and smiling and saying things to make the man feel like he was the most clever man in the world.

Mary Ann had drawn him into a conversation about something and Ginger found herself to be quite jealous.  
She didn't want that farm girl speaking to _her _Professor. Ginger knew it was silly and she had no reason to harbor the jealousy as it was quite clear Mary Ann's attention was drawn to the first mate of the SS Minnow. And normally she would not care as she knew she could out do any woman when it came to men but this time was different.  
This time she actually _cared_ about the man she was flirting with. Why was a mystery to her. She had only just met him but there was just something…something that drew her to him like a moth to a flame.

The Hollywood girl had quickly solved this by alerting his attention back to her under the ruse of wanting to ask him some very important question about something or other. What that was Ginger could not remember as she had to think it rather quick.

The red headed movie star found herself to be very curious about the academic. Wanted to see if there was in fact more to him than just a love of science. Truth be told what she actually wanted was to know if he would love _her _as much.

Ginger giggled to herself recalling her finding him on the beach making nails.

For some reason he appeared quite nervous when she asked him a simple question about how it was going with the nails. He got all flustered and sweaty. And his hands began to shake. Ginger clearly remembered the conversation.

"_Gee Professor I think it's amazing how you do all those experiments with such shaky hands."  
"Well they weren't shaky until a second ago."_

Ginger sighed as she sat on the beach thinking of it all.  
It had been two days since the SS Minnow had been officially destroyed on the account of the glue that Gilligan had discovered not being as strong as they had believed it would be.

During this time, Ginger started wondering if they ever would be rescued from the island. They lost their transmitter. The ship was gone. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, the SS Minnow had gone down in the storm along with it's five passengers and two crew members.

What kind of life would they have here on the island? And would she find love?  
Back in Hollywood she had throes of men at her feet but if she was being honest, not a single one had meant anything to her.

As much as Ginger adored being an actress and the Hollywood life, the one thing she truly longed for was love. True love. Someone she could spend her life with. A strong man to take care of her and love her. Who would be there for her when the ugly side of Hollywood got to her. The gossip and the cattiness.

When Ginger laid her eyes on Professor Roy Hinkley Jr. something hit her. Her father would call it the thunder bolt.  
That is exactly what it felt like. No other man she had encountered ever caused that reaction in her.  
One look into his beautiful blue eyes was all it took.

The movie star stood up and brushed the sand off her white dress.  
She knew that if she wanted the Professor, she was going to have to tell him her feelings. And that was the one thing she was petrified to do.

It was one thing to be in a movie and have it all written out for you.  
Who you fell in love with. When and how you told them. And then the most important part, having that person return your love. If there was heartbreak, it was temporary and would only last two or three scenes at the most.  
Until that final scene, when that person comes rushing up in the pouring rain and declares "I love you!"

However this was not the movies. This was real life. It didn't work that way.  
The Professor could easily tell her he was not interested and she would have to find a way to live with it.  
The added problem though would be that there were only seven people on this island and she would be forced to see him every single day dealing with feelings of love that would not be reciprocated.

On the other hand, what if there was the _slightest _possibility that the Professor _would _ feel the same thing she did? After all the man was the one who made the move of nuzzling her neck. There had to be a reason he did such a thing.

Sighing Ginger knew there was only one thing to do. She had to find out. There was no way around it. If she wanted him, she was going to have to go get him.

Taking a deep breath, the movie star walked off the beach and back to camp.

Mary Ann and Gilligan were mixing up something for lunch.  
The Howells were in their lounge chairs and the Skipper was busy gathering up some more firewood.

Ginger causally, or at least tried to make it look casual, asked the whereabouts of the Professor.

The Skipper informed her he was in his hut working on some new experiment.

Ginger thanked the sea captain and approached the said hut. This was it. It was now or never.

Gathering her courage, Ginger waltzed into the hut and sauntered over to the Professor.

Smiling she slowly put her arms around his shoulders from behind and said in a sultry tone "Would you like to sniff my perfume some more?"

The Professor gulped and a rush of heat washed over him. He felt flush and very sweaty.  
His eyes looked over to see the beautiful movie star standing there.

"You appeared to have rather enjoyed the scent of my aromatic acidate." She purred at him.  
Again the man of science swallowed hard.

"I have a different scent on." Ginger said moving closer. "Want to see if you like it?"  
The Professor turned to face her trying his best to resist the urge to take her up on her most enticing offer.

"Ginger about that.."  
"I thought it was quite wonderful." She stated. "You know ever since we were on the Minnow…I felt there was…an attraction between us…Don't you?"

Ginger's arms were now around his neck and she was pressed very close to him.  
"I um.." He stammered not knowing what to do or say.

"Well Professor?" She asked with a look of hope in her eyes. "_Don't_ _you_?"  
"You are…what I mean is that…Ginger…" He was at a loss. The words would not come to him.  
"Professor." The movie star tried again. "_Don't you_?"

Where his tongue went the academic hadn't the slightest clue.  
All he could do was stare at the glamorous actress standing before him.

Ginger sighed and dropped her arms. "I see. I guess I have my answer."

In her eyes was the saddest look that the Professor had ever seen. Like a person who just had their most precious dream crushed into dust. It was if she had taken a big gamble and lost it all.

He watched the seductive red head exit his hut clutching her hands with her head hung down.

Ginger reached her hut and as soon as she walked in, the tears fell like rain drops.  
The Professor didn't love her. He didn't have feelings for her. What an idiot she was! To top it all off, she made a complete fool of herself! Never again could she show her face to him!

The actress sat down on her bed as her sobs continued. Her dream was shattered. For once in her life she actually finds an intelligent charming handsome man and he _rejects _her! Rejects her! He actually rejected her!  
Under normal circumstances if a man had turned away she would simply just move on to the next forgetting all about such man and declare it was his own loss.

This was not normal circumstances. The Professor was not just some man.  
He was someone she loved. Maybe some would say it was crazy to call it love so quickly but as far as Ginger was concerned there was no other word to describe it.

Now she had to continue on with these feelings that he was never going to return.  
Day after day she would have to face him knowing that she would never have him. She could not do it! It was asking too much!

Ginger knew exactly what she had to do. She would move. Move to the other side of the island. Away from him.

The notion that she was also leaving behind five others did not phase her.  
Her focus was on making sure she never encountered the Professor again.

Quickly the movie star gathered up her belongings. She didn't bother properly folding her gowns, she just threw them in the suitcase. She tossed her make up and perfume into her make-up kit and shut the lid.

Ginger sat down to write a note to Mary Ann leaving it on the table.

The movie star stood up and looked around. It wasn't going to be easy. She would be on her own but it was the only way.

There was no possible way she could stay there. The thought of having to see the Professor across from her at the table during breakfast and dinner. Or worse. Sitting next to him like she normally did! No she was not going to stand for feeling the heartache.

Ginger quietly left the hut and saw Gilligan and Mary Ann setting the table.  
She slipped by unnoticed and packed up some food and she then made her journey through the jungle to what was going to be her new home.

The six castaways gathered around the table and dug into the meal that had been prepared.

Mary Ann took her seat and noticed the place Ginger usually occupied was empty.  
"Say has anyone seen Ginger?"

The Professor felt a little flush at the sound of the movie star's name still recalling the incident in the hut.

"Professor didn't you see her last?" The Skipper questioned. "She had been looking for you."

The science man swallowed and spoke. "Um…yes she did see me but I don't know where she went after that." He nervously took a sip of his coconut milk.

"I'll go check our hut." Mary Ann said getting up.

She walked over to the hut and went inside. "Ginger? Ginger are you here?"  
The farm girl looked around not seeing her roommate. Her eyes then saw a blue piece of paper sitting on the table.  
She took it and began to read:

_Dear Mary Ann,_

_I have decided that I can no longer live here with the rest of you.  
Therefore I am moving. I am moving to another side of this island._

_Please don't think that it is because I have anything against the five of you.  
I don't. It's just something I have to do. For my own peace of mind. _

_In time I hope you do understand._

_Farewell,_

_Ginger_

Mary Ann was puzzled by the cryptic note. Five of them? That didn't make sense.  
Why did she say five? And what was this business about her peace of mind?

The brunette turned and exited the hut hurrying back to the table.  
"Ginger is gone." She announced.

"Gone!" The Skipper said astonished. "What do you mean!"  
"Just what I said." Mary Ann explained. "She left this note."

The farm girl handed it to the sea captain who read it.  
"This does not make any sense! What does she mean by five of us? She has nothing against five of us."

The Professor almost choked on his food. He quickly recovered and spit it out wiping his mouth with a napkin.  
He knew very well why Ginger said five instead of six.

"Her own peace of mind?" The Skipper read on at a loss. "What is she talking about? Why does she want to live on the other side of this island?"  
Mary Ann shrugged. "I haven't a clue."

"This is preposterous!" Mr. Howell declared. "We simply have to bring her back! She can't live alone by herself!"  
"Quite distasteful!" Mrs. Howell added on.

"Ginger is our friend." Gilligan spoke up. "Why would she want to leave us? Did we do something wrong?"  
"She says five of us. She doesn't have a problem with five of us. Which means that she has a problem with one of us." The Skipper concluded.

No one noticed the Professor was strangely silent. And they did not know the guilt he was feeling.  
He was the only one who knew exactly why Ginger took off. It was because of his reaction to her advances.  
This was not something he wanted. He did not want to drive her away but somehow he did. And it was going to be up to him to bring her back.


	2. Chapter 2

The Professor quietly retreated to his hut while the others sat pondering what they should do.

He went inside shutting the door behind him. The academic sat down on a stool feeling like a louse.  
Ginger left. She left to go live on another part of the island and it was his fault entirely. He never meant to hurt her.  
It was the last thing he intended. The look in her eyes was burned in his memory. A look as if her heart had been shattered. Knowing that he was the reason behind that look killed him.

She had taken him by surprise. Declaring she felt there was an attraction between them.  
Of course the Professor knew that he was guilty of letting her believe this.  
Rushing up to her, taking her in his arms and nuzzling her soft neck. There was the sound of delight in her voice.  
The way she placed her hand on his shoulder. Her flirtatious banter about how he had enough. How the perfume was behind her eyes couldn't he tell.

Roy Hinkley had never caught the attention of a woman as beautiful as Ginger Grant.  
He was unprepared as to how exactly it should be handled. That much was clear when she came up to him on the beach inquiring about how it was going with the nails he was trying to create. Never had he felt so flustered and nervous.  
And then she places her delicate soft hand against his forehead because she suspects something is wrong with him health wise as his hands would not stop shaking.

Now that beautiful movie star was gone. She had her heart broken and he was the guilty party.

**Common Area**

"What should we do!" Mary Ann asked worried. "Should we go get her? Find out where she is?"

The Skipper thought a minute. "I think for now we should just let her alone. Wait and see if she comes back tomorrow. Whatever reason she had for leaving, maybe she will feel differently after she had some time."

"What could have caused her to leave in the first place?" Mrs. Howell wondered.  
"I'm not sure Lovey." Mr. Howell answered. "But whatever it was it sure was big."

"Poor Ginger." Gilligan said shaking his head. "I wish she would have talked to us first. Surely we could have helped her with whatever is bothering her. She didn't have to leave."

Mary Ann put her arms around the sailor resting her chin on top his head. "Me too Gilligan." She sighed. "She could have least confided in me. I can't understand why she didn't."

The first mate took Mary Ann's hands in his. "Maybe the Skipper is right. Maybe Ginger will feel better tomorrow and come back."

Mr. Howell was in deep thought trying to figure out what could possibly cause the movie star to believe she had to move away. An idea came to him.

"Mary Ann." He said to the farm girl. "Do you know if Ginger kept a diary by chance?"  
The brunette shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

"Well I was thinking maybe it was possible she left it behind. We could read it and maybe find some clue to help us determine why she left."

The Kansas girl's eyes went wide as she stood up removing her arms from Gilligan.  
"Oh no Mr. Howell!" She exclaimed. "I couldn't do that! I couldn't invade Ginger's privacy like that!"

The Skipper spoke. "Mary Ann I think Mr. Howell may be right. I know it may seem like an invasion of privacy but if she did leave a diary behind, it would be our only hope of finding out the mystery of why she left."

Mary Ann sighed. "I suppose you are right but still. I hate the idea of snooping into Ginger's secret thoughts."

Little did the five castaways know that the Professor was ahead of them. He had himself crept into the girls' hut and found that very diary that Ginger had in fact neglected to take with her. The academic brought it back to his hut and hid it away. He wasn't going to read it just now. He would wait until later after everyone was asleep.

The Professor left his hut and rejoined the others at the table.

"Say Professor do you have any idea why Ginger would leave us?" asked Gilligan.  
The man of science chose his words carefully as he didn't want the others to know what had happened.  
"One never knows what a person's intent is sometimes Gilligan. The important thing is to find a way to make sure she returns."

"The Professor is right." The Skipper said. "The reason is not important. What _is _important is letting her know we are her friends and we care about her and she belongs back here with the rest of us. If need be, we can then look for something that would help us determine why she left."

The others nodded in agreement.

"I say that for right now we just let her be." The Skipper continued. "Wait to see if she comes back. If she doesn't return after a day or two, then we will go searching for her. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Four of the castaways said.  
The Professor remained silent but it went unnoticed.

**Later that night**

Everything was cleaned up and the dishes were put away.

Gilligan and Skipper retired to their hammocks.

The Howells and Mary Ann went to their respective huts.

The Professor sat out by the lagoon with Ginger's diary in his hands.

He flipped it open and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I cannot believe that I, Ginger Grant, am stuck here on this island._

_There are six others with me. They all seem like nice people especially this other girl, Mary Ann. She is from Kansas. She is a sweetheart and I think we could be good friends._

_Gilligan is the first mate of the Minnow. He appears to be nice young man. A little clumsy sometimes but he means well. I think Mary Ann has a crush on him._

_The Skipper is a sweet man. Trying to be brave for all of us. Assuring us there will be away for us to leave this island._

_The Howells. What a delightful charming couple. Mr. Howell is such a dear man and Mrs. Howell is quite an extraordinary lady. _

_And lastly is the Professor. Professor Roy Hinkley.  
I'm not sure I have the words to describe him. Dreamy, handsome, charming._

His face turned red reading those words as he never thought of himself as any of those things.

The Professor then turned the page to another entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_The most amazing thing happened. I still don't believe it._

_My darling Professor came rushing in and for some reason he just had to sniff my __perfume.  
He just took me in his arms and then he began sweetly and softly nuzzling me.  
I felt my whole body tingle. My knees went weak._

_Then just like that it was over. I don't know what made him act that way.. I wish did know __so I could make him act that way again. _

The Professor closed the diary. He was in shock. Total shock.  
Ginger Grant. Beautiful charming sensual Ginger Grant had taken a liking to _him. _How did it happen? Did he say something? Do something? Yes there was the incident with her perfume but she made it clear _before _that she was interested in him.

When she had come into his hut before, she was trying to tell him that she..she…_l__oved _him. She did not actually say she loved him but he could only assume from her diary entries she did have feelings of love. If it wasn't love surely she would not have taken off like she did. If it was just a simple attraction she would not have looked so crushed.

The Professor was aware there was yet another part of all this. His feelings.  
How did he feel about the movie star? What were _his _feelings?

When he was nuzzling her, a small part of him was very very tempted to brush his lips her soft skin. Very tempted to kiss every inch of her elegant neck and then her luscious full lips. Holding her in his arms like that, set off so many feelings inside him. Feelings he was unaware he was capable of feeling. It was true that he had a strong physical attraction to the red headed starlet. He wasn't made of stone. He _was_ human. It was natural to be attracted to a woman like Ginger. But did it go deeper than that? That was one question he had no answer for.

Ginger was the only one he had this attraction with. He didn't feel this towards Mary Ann.  
Just Ginger. Ginger was the only one who could accelerate his heart rate. She was the only one who had the ability to cause the blood from his brain to reach a different part of his body by a mere look or touch.

Roy Hinkley could not recall any other woman every being able to cause this incredible reaction the way she did.  
The woman was truly amazing. And now she was gone. That he could not stand for. He did not want to go on living on this island without her around. Why he didn't bother trying to figure out. He just knew that he had to bring her back.

**Girls' Hut**

Mary Ann hung up her clothes after changing into her nightshirt. Her mind was on her missing roommate, Ginger.

What had happened? Why did Ginger just up and leave?  
Couldn't she have at least talked to her before she went running away?  
Surely she could have helped her with whatever problem it was.

The brunette hoped Ginger was alright. She was worried about her being out there in the jungle all alone. No one around. All alone. It made Mary Ann feel awful. "Poor Ginger." She sighed. "I hope you come back. I hope you know we all love you."

**Howell's Hut**

"Thurston dear do you have any idea why that poor girl just left?"  
"I wish I did Lovey." Mr. Howell said buttoning up his pajama top.

"Something must have cause her to think she had to leave. I just can't imagine what."  
The millionaire's wife was genuinely worried about the movie star. She was very fond of her.

She had taken a liking to_ both_ of the young women. Thought them both sweet and beautiful. Wishing they were her own two daughters. Ginger leaving like this made her feel like she had lost one of her daughters.

Mr. Howell felt the same way. Ginger and Mary Ann were wonderful girls. He cared about them both a great deal.

Right now the wolf of wall street was in deep thought. What exactly would cause a woman like Ginger to just leave? It was quite a puzzle.

**Gilligan and Skipper's hut**

The young sailor was lying in his hammock listening to the snoring Skipper.

He like the others was worried about Ginger. He didn't like that she just up and left. Ginger was his friend. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how. She didn't give them a reason why she wanted to leave. Maybe she didn't want them to know.

He hoped Mary Ann didn't follow suit. He hoped whatever was ailing Ginger didn't ail sweet pretty Mary Ann.  
Maybe tomorrow he and Mary Ann could go look for Ginger. If anyone would know what to say to Ginger to convince her to come back to camp it was Mary Ann. She knew all the right things to say and could most definitely get Ginger to return and they would a family again.

That is how Gilligan viewed his fellow castaways. Like friends and family.  
The seven of them were stranded together on this island and they had to remain together. It was the only way they were going to survive the situation they were in.

He only wished he knew what made Ginger so sad. What do girls get sad about?  
His mind thought it over. There had to be something. What would make him so sad that he would want to move away?  
The first mate knew what that was. Mary Ann. Finding out Mary Ann didn't love him. He would move away for sure if she didn't love him. While it was true he had not told her he liked her but if he did and she said she didn't like him back, he wouldn't want to live there anymore.

Was that the case with Ginger? Did she love someone and they didn't love her?  
But who would that be? The Skipper? He Gilligan? Or….could it be… Was it possibly the..Professor? Did Ginger love the Professor?

**Other side of island**

It had been quite a trip but she made it.

Ginger looked around. This was her new home. Away from the others. Away from _him.  
_She set her things down. Well this was it. Here she was. All alone. By herself.

Tears filled her eyes. All alone.

Sobs came on and she fell to her knees. All alone. No matter where she was. She would going to be all alone. No man to love her or take care of her. Would never experience love again. The one man she did love didn't want her. It was her fate. To spend the rest of her life void of love and happiness forever.

Ginger sniffed and fought back more tears. She realized was tired and hungry. She had brought a little food with her.  
The red head opened her pack and took out some fruit and hungerly ate it. Ginger had also packed up some bread and she ate it as well. She washed it down with some pineapple juice and then set the cup aside.

When she finished, she decided to get some sleep. She spread out a blanket on the ground for a bed. She then got out another blanket and pulled it on top of her as she laid her head down on the pillow she had brought along with her.

Tears glistened and spilled over on the blanket and pillow. Ginger quickly wiped them away. No. She wasn't going to feel sad. She was going to push through this. She was strong. She was Ginger Grant. She didn't need him. She didn't need him at all. Survive without him she would.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginger awoke the next morning. Her legs felt stiff. Her back and shoulders ached.

What she wouldn't give to have her masseuse Mia suddenly appear to massage her sore muscles! However her muscles were not the only thing that ached. Her heart ached as well as she did not have much of a restful night sleep. Her dreams were filled with the images of that blue eyed man of science.

She would dream he showed up at her little camp declaring that he loved her and that he simply could not go on without her by his side. Ginger would be ecstatic and go running to his open arms then suddenly, he would vanish and she would be left all alone. The movie star would wake up in tears as the dream was so vivid and real.  
She was missing him already. It had only been one night and she missed him like crazy.

However Ginger was determined to overcome that. She would get him out of her heart and mind. Living here on this side of the island was a good start. The healing process could begin. Not being around him was the best solution for her predicament.

There was no possible way she could stay over at the camp and have to face him every day with the knowledge that he would never be hers. She just was not going to do it.

**Castaway's Camp**

The five ate their breakfast in silence noting the absence of the red headed movie star.  
Mary Ann had awaken that morning forgetting for a minute that Ginger had left.

Her normal routine was to go over and wake the starlet to help her with breakfast.  
When she went to do that today she was startled to find the bed empty and that is when she recalled her roommate had left.  
The farm girl prepared the breakfast with the help of Gilligan. While she was grateful for his help, she missed Ginger's cheerful company. Telling her all about Hollywood and the movies she starred in. Mary Ann had never been to California and was intrigued by Ginger's tales and thought it all awe inspiring.

The Professor emerged from his hut and walked up to the table.  
"Everyone." He greeted them.  
"Morning Professor." Was the response from the group.  
"I have thought about this situation with Ginger and I think I have a solution."  
"Oh what's that?" Mary Ann asked eagerly hoping that she could have her new found friend back soon.

The man of science placed his foot on one of the empty seats as it was his usual pose when he would share an idea.  
"One of us needs to locate Ginger's whereabouts and once that is done, that person needs to talk to Ginger and get from her exactly why she felt she needed to leave."  
Gilligan looked up from his food. "And then convince her to come back?" He asked.  
The Professor shook his head. "No. Just get her to talk about what caused her to leave. And then once that is discovered let her know that she is more than welcome to return back here to camp as there are people here who are more than willing to help her with whatever problem she is having. I think her knowing that she has a support system here will eventually convince her to come back."

The Skipper nodded. "That's a fine idea Professor but who is going to go find her?"  
"I'll do it!" Mary Ann volunteered. "I'm the closest to her. I'm sure that I could..."  
"No." The Professor interrupted. "I don't think it is a good idea for you to travel alone in the jungle."  
"But I can take Gilligan with me." The farm girl stated. "Maybe we could both…"  
The academic shook his head. "I think two people would be overwhelming for Ginger." He stated.  
"Well who should go then?" The Skipper asked.  
"I was thinking me." The Professor answered.  
"You Professor?" Skipper said surprised. "Why you?"  
"Well Skipper I think it may be best to try a scientific approach. Ask her simple questions to get to the heart of what made her leave."

The sea captain removed his cap and scratched his head. "I don't know Professor you really think that will work?"  
"I'm not certain." He responded. "But I think it is worth a try."  
"Okay." The Skipper said. "If you think so."  
"Good." The Professor said relived he did not have to try and explain further. "Mary Ann, if you could please pack up some food and water for me I would appreciate it."  
"Yes Professor." The brunette said as she got up from the table and hurried to gather some food.

Roy Hinkley was not certain if this would work or not but he could not allow any of the others to talk to Ginger. _He _had to be the one to do it. After all it was _he _who drove her way so it was up to him to bring her back. The science man just prayed she would allow him to talk to her. There was no telling how Ginger would react to seeing him.

Mary Ann returned with a pack of food for the Professor and she wished him luck.

He took the pack and he went to his hut and gathered up a few other supplies before he started off on his journey through the jungle.

**Ginger's camp**

The beautiful movie star was capable of many things but attempting to build a hut was not one of them. She hadn't the slightest idea of where she was to begin.  
It was true she had seen the Professor building one before. Well she wasn't really paying attention to the actual building process. What she was doing was studying _him._

Busy being mesmerized by the muscles she was certain she saw strained against his shirt to pay much mind to the actual process. The sweat that caused his shirt to cling to his body…._Stop it! Stop it! _She commanded herself. _Stop thinking about him! _

There was no Professor around. There was just her. She had to figure out a way to build herself shelter. Ginger did know that she was going to need bamboo and palms.  
Just where she was going to get these items was a mystery to her. And when she did find them, how did she construct the hut? How was she going to tie anything together? She had no rope although she supposed vines would work.

"Okay." She said to herself. "You've got brains in your head. Surely you can do this. You are not helpless."

With this in mind, Ginger set off in search of the items she needed. She was able to locate the palms okay. She gathered up a bunch of them in her arms and brought them back to her little camp. The bamboo was more of a challenge. Finally she located it and set it down next to the palms.

"Alright. So far you are doing fine." The red head assured herself. "See you are more than capable of taking care of yourself." Smiling a bit to herself she began the process of forming her hut.

**Jungle**

He felt like he had been walking for hours but it had only been one.  
The Professor stopped and took a swig of water from his canteen. After downing the water, he put the cap back on and returned it to his pack.

Finding where Ginger had gone was not as easy as he had hoped. She had only said she was going to another side of the island but did not specify exactly what side. The truth was she could be just about anywhere. It was going to be a challenge to figure out just where she had gone.

The Professor sighed as he continued on.

There was something else that was plaguing him. What exactly was he going to say to her when he did find her? He hadn't the slightest idea. What could he say?  
_Hi Ginger so sorry to have broken your heart please come back to camp._

One thing was for sure. Whatever he said she may not even want to listen to.  
The most likely scenario was that she would be extremely angry with him. Accuse him of leading her on and making her believe he had feelings for her. Say that he was at fault as he was the one who came on to her by nuzzling her neck. What else was she to believe when he acts in such a manner?

The Professor knew she would be right. What else _was _she to believe? He _did _ lead to her believe he had romantic interest in her. Rushing into her hut, ripping the dress she had in her hands away and tossing it aside. Taking hold of her and….God that perfume! That intoxicating scent! It suited that movie star perfectly. A wonderful light floral scent with a hint of spice.

Professor Hinkley knew that he most certainly had a strong physical attraction to the starlet. But he couldn't tell her that. She would be insulted and say that he thought of her as nothing but an object of desire and order him to leave and how dare he think her that way! That was the last thing he wanted. He did not want her to send him away.  
What he wanted was to get her to understand that she needn't run.

Twenty minutes passed by and he thought he heard a sound.  
"Oh!" Ginger shrieked kicking the bamboo pole that fell to the ground for the fifth time.

The Professor walked out to find a very frustrated Ginger next to a pile of bamboo and palms. The movie star sat down on the sand sulking with tears in her eyes. She felt so helpless and inept.

Slowly he began to approach her. "Ginger." He said carefully.  
She looked up. No! No! What was he doing here! How did he find her! "Go away!" She barked at him scrambling to her feet.. "I don't want to see you!"

"I know." He said cautiously. "I know you are upset Ginger but…"  
"But what!" Ginger said with dripping with venom. "I don't give a damn! Go away!"  
"No." He said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere. Ginger please come back to camp."

Ginger laughed at him crossing her arms. "Come back to camp? Fat chance!" She said walking towards the water.  
The Professor set his things down and followed her. "Ginger, I'm sorry. Please come back to our camp."

The red head whipped around to face him. "Sorry? You're sorry? That's all you have to say to me?"  
"I never wanted to hurt you." He continued. "I swear I didn't mean to."  
"I see." She said turning back to the water to hide her tears. "Fine. You are sorry. You can go now."

The Professor moved in front of her. "I'm not leaving." He said sternly. "I'm not going to let you stay here by yourself."  
"I can manage just fine." She snapped. "I don't need you."  
"Oh really?" He said crossing his arms. "What are you doing for shelter?" Gesturing to the pile of palms, bamboo poles and vines.

Ginger glared at him. "So I'm having a tiny bit of trouble. I'll figure it out."  
"Okay what about food? Do you know that some of the berries on this island are poisonous?"  
She remained silent not allowing him to know that was not something she had thought of.  
"And." He went on. "That there are also poisonous mushrooms?"  
Ginger stared straight ahead not saying one word.  
"I take it by your silence that this was not something you took into consideration."  
The movie star kept quiet not wishing to let him know he was correct. It had not occurred to her that some of the vegetation on the island was in fact not safe to eat. He did not need to know that.

"Ginger it would be wise for you to return to camp where you are safe."  
"I'm perfectly safe right where I am." She said gritting her teeth. "I'm not going back to camp. I don't want to be near you. Now will you please get out of here."  
"I see." The Professor sighed. "Well since you won't listen to reason there is only one thing I can do."

She turned her head towards him. "And what would that be?"  
"I'm going to stay right here. With you."

Ginger could not believe her ears. "Stay here? With me? Are you crazy! I don't want you here!"  
"It is the only solution." The Professor said calmly. "You won't return to camp. You cannot remain here alone. So I will stay."

Ginger was speechless as she watched him walk over to the bamboo poles and begin construction on a hut. She wanted to stop him but she was in too much shock.  
She moved there to get away from him and somehow he finds her and now he won't leave! Why was this happening!


	4. Chapter 4

"Professor! Professor I got one!" Ginger called out as she felt a tug on her fish line. "Come quick! Hurry!" She said as she fought to keep the fish on the line.  
The Professor hurried over to her taking a hold of the line while standing behind her.  
"Easy." He said to her. "Just hold it."  
Ginger slowly began to reel in the fish which finally popped out of the water hanging on her line.  
The movie star smiled. "Wow. That's a big one!' She declared. "I never caught one that big before!"  
"I find that hard to believe." He joked.  
Ginger grinned at him. "Professor!" She said pretending to be scandalized.  
She almost kissed him but then remembered she was mad at him and she stopped herself in time.

The Professor took note of this and said nothing. He took the fish off the line and instructed her to catch another one as the would need two for their dinner.

Ginger nodded her head and flung her line back into the water.

A few minutes later she called back out to the Professor once again and they reeled in another fish. Again she was close to kissing him and again had to stop herself.

While the red head was proud that she was able to catch the fish she declared she wanted no part in cleaning them.

The Professor assured her he would take care of that part as along as she handled the cooking which she agreed.

Some berries were gathered along with some other fruit and their dinner was prepared.  
They both sat at the table they constructed together. Ginger fought him at first but then felt bad watching him struggle to fit the legs on it while keeping it balanced.

Neither of them spoke as they ate. Ginger would glance over at him every now and then and the Professor would catch her doing this and she would quickly look back at her plate with a faint blush in her cheeks.

After a few more times of this he finally spoke. "Do you want something?" He asked.  
The starlet shook her head. "No. Why?" She asked.  
"You keep looking at me. Do you have something you want to say?"  
"No. Nothing. It's…Nothing." She keeping her eyes glued to her plate.  
The academic put down his fork and moved over to sit beside her. "Ginger." He said.  
She swallowed hating that he was that close to her. She didn't want to feel all those things she did whenever he was around and he wasn't helping matters by sitting there.

"Yes?" She asked picking at her fish and not looking up.  
"I think we need to talk."  
"What about?" She said as if she didn't know.  
"You know very well what about." He said taking the fork out of her hand.

"Hey!" She said. "I wasn't finished!"  
The Professor ignored that. "There is a problem and we need to address it."  
"There's no problem." Ginger retorted. "You don't love me. You don't want me. I get it."  
He sighed. "Ginger I didn't…"  
"What does it matter!" She said standing up. "Just leave me alone! I don't want to hear it!"

With that the actress walked to the hut shutting the door behind her.

The Professor got up from the table and followed her in.

There was a sheet that was being used at a curtain dividing the hut so they would both have privacy.  
"Ginger." He said as he walked in. "Will you please listen to me."  
"No." Came her voice from the other side of the curtain. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Don't you go peaking around that curtain at me." She said.  
The Professor shook his head as he began to unbutton his shirt "Same goes for you."

Ginger huffed. "Ha!" She said. "Like I would want to look at _you_!" The movie star said with sarcasm. "I'd rather look at the Skipper or Gilligan before I…"  
Her rant stopped as she turned her head to see the Professor standing there without his shirt.  
She gulped at the sight and felt very hot all of a sudden.  
"You were saying?" He asked of her.  
"I..I….uh." Try as she might, she could not take her eyes off him. They seemed to want to wander over his body.

The Professor moved in closer taking a hold of her in his arms.  
Ginger was rendered speechless and before she knew what was happening, his lips were against hers kissing her with vigorous passion.

The Hollywood girl was unable to stop her arms from wrapping around him nor could she control her lips from returning his kiss and she found she did not _want _to stop any of it. She held him tighter as it started growing more heated.

The actress felt like her knees were going to give out on her and a thousand and one sparks were running through her. Her fingers raked his hair and went down to his shoulders.  
Ginger moved her head to the side as his lips kissed the soft skin of her delicate neck. "Professor…" She said softly. "Professor…."

"_Professor…" _The movie star sighed in her sleep. "_Professor…" _

"Ginger…Ginger wake up."  
The movie star was startled awake. She blinked at the bright afternoon sun and noticed the Professor kneeling beside her.  
"What? What happened?" Ginger said still feeling the effects of her dream.  
"You fell asleep and apparently were having quite a dream involving me. You were calling my name." He replied.  
Ginger's face turned as red as her hair but she brushed it off. "Yeah so? Big deal. What's it to you and why are you still here?" She said to change the subject.

"You know why I'm here." He replied as he took her hand to help her up. "I told you I'm not letting you stay here alone. Now get up. We have some more work to do."

Ginger grunted and said nothing. She didn't want to work. She wanted to go back and finish her dream. As much as she hated that she was dreaming about _him_ she couldn't help herself. It was a wonderful dream.

"It got most of the poles up. I need your help with putting the palms in for the walls."  
"Fine." Ginger said taking them from him.  
The actress remained silent as she worked. She figured as long as she kept busy with what she was doing, it would prevent her from thinking about him and give him a clue that she didn't want him there.

It took over two hours but they were finally done. It was getting late and they were both hungry.

"Why don't we see if we can catch some fish." The Professor suggested.  
Ginger felt flush recalling her dream. "Um…you go ahead." She replied. "I'll…I'll see what fruit I can find and get some um…coconuts…"

She hurried off to the jungle in search of those items.

Ginger brought back a few pineapples and berries along with the coconuts.

The Professor was able to catch some fish and they sat down at their little table to eat.

The academic looked over the beautiful woman sitting across from him. His eyes went over lovely features which Ginger felt him doing and her face was red again.  
"So what were you dreaming about?" He asked of her.  
Ginger's eyes went wide and her heartbeat quickened. "Nothing." She said. "I…I don't remember."  
"That's odd." The Professor said taking a sip of coconut milk. "You always seem to recall your dreams."  
"I..I guess I just…I don't…It wasn't anything." Ginger said taking a sip of her drink nervously.

He moved over beside her and Ginger tried to shrink away but failed.  
"We need to clear something up right now." He said to her. "I know that you are hurt. I understand that. Please know that I had no intention of hurting you."  
"I know. You told me." Ginger replied. "I don't wish to talk about this."  
"I think we should. We need to get pass this."  
"There is nothing to get pass!" Ginger exclaimed throwing down her fork and standing up. "I get it. I'll be fine. Now leave me alone!"

She hurried inside the hut and he then followed her.  
"Ginger. Please will you listen to what I have to say."  
"No." Was her reply as she yanked the curtain dividing the hut. She had suggested it to him not mentioning it was in her dream.  
"You can't hide from me forever." The Professor frowned.

_Watch me. _Ginger thought to herself. She flung off her dress and picked up her nightgown to pull on just as the Professor swung back the curtain.

Ginger shrieked and he gasped as he was not aware of what she had been doing.

"Professor!" She said with a fury.  
"Ssss sorry Ginger. He stammered but did nothing to avert his eyes.  
Ginger glared at him and pulled the curtain back. "Do you mind!" She said. "I'm not putting on a peep show for you!" _Not that you would care if I did. _Ginger added to herself.

The Professor said nothing and decided to turn in himself. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside not noticing a pair of emerald green eyes was peering around the side watching him.  
_Why does he have to be so handsome! _Ginger thought to herself.

She quickly moved back behind the curtain before he could notice her.

Ginger laid down on her bed closing her eyes drifting off to sleep.  
She was startled awake by a noise she heard and leaped out of her bed in fright.

The movie star pulled the curtain back and quickly went to the Professor laying down next to him clutching his arm.  
This had surprised the man of science and he opened his eyes to see the red head beside him. "Ginger what's wrong?"  
"I heard a noise. Sounded like a wild animal. Maybe a wolf."  
"Ginger there are no wolves on this island."  
"A bear?"  
"There no bears either. It was probably a monkey or a bird. Now get back to your bed and go to sleep."  
Ginger shook her head convinced there was a wild ferrous animal lurking around ready to strike at her. "It is alright if I say here?" She asked. "I'm scared."  
The Professor sighed. "Alright Ginger. If it makes you feel better."  
"Thank you." She said resting her head against him.

The movie star closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

After she had gone to sleep, the Professor gently moved her aside and got up.

He picked the diary he had brought with him out of his bag and crept out of the hut.

Finding a lighted area by the tree, he opened it and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I guess being on this island won't be that bad being that the Professor is here.  
He's so handsome. And dreamy. I wish I could do something to make him love me.  
I would give anything to have him as mine._

_The Professor is so smart. He is marvelous at creating little things to make life easier here on the island. Even knows how to make shampoo from fruit extracts and coconut oil!_

_I find myself trying to find a reason to be around him._

_He has allowed me to assist him with some of his experiments. I love listening to him speak all that scientific stuff. I don't know why but it just does something to me. I find it sexy. I could spend all day listening to him speak about science. He's so passionate about it. If only he could be as passionate about me the same way._

The Professor was quite stunned by that. She enjoyed listening to him speak of science? No woman every did before. She found it _sexy?_

He turned back to her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_The Professor is trying to make nails so that the boat can be repaired.  
The poor dear is trying so hard but nothing seems to be working. I just want to put my arms around him and give him a big hug and a kiss. _

_Funny thing happened, he was trying a new formula for the nails and all I did was ask him how it was going and for some reason his hands began to shake.  
When I remarked about this he stated that they weren't shaking a second ago._

_It gives me some hope that he may be attracted to me. I hope I'm right.  
My instinct cannot be wrong._

The Professor closed the diary. He didn't need to read anymore.

Ginger was in love with him. That was very clear. The red head wished for him to be hers.

He got up from his seat and walked back inside the hut. Ginger was still sleep.

The diary was placed back in his pack and he settled back down in the bed.  
The Professor had thought of waking the movie star and having her go back to her own bed but decided to let her be. She was sound asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her.

His mind went to the diary entries. And he thought of her dreaming earlier. He knew it was some kind of romantic dream. Now that he knew how Ginger felt, he had to make a decision about how he was going to handle it. What was he going to do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Professor arrived back at the castaway camp the next morning to get a refreshment of some supplies.  
As he walked to the hut, the others were sitting at the table and saw him there.  
"Hey Professor!" The Skipper called out. "Did you find Ginger? Is she okay?"  
The science man approached him. "Yes Skipper I was able to locate Ginger." He replied.  
Mary Ann spoke up. "Well _is _she okay? What made her leave? Did she tell you anything?"  
The farm girl was deeply worried about her friend. They had only been here a few months but she was growing attached to the red head. She loved her almost like a sister.

Knowing he had to pick his words carefully, the Professor took a moment and then answered. "Ginger is okay Mary Ann." He stated. "As for what made her decide to leave I am afraid I am not a liberty to divulge that information at this time. I am certain I will be able to convince her to move back here. In the meantime, I am going to stay out there with her."  
Mrs. Howell's eyebrows shot up. "Stay out there with her? With no chaperon? Why that is simply unheard of!" She said scandalized at the idea. As if the Professor and Ginger were two teenagers instead of grown adults.  
"I realize that it is a bit unorthodox." The Professor continued. "However I do not think it wise for her to be alone that is why I am going to stay there with her. Now if you will excuse me I need to get some more supplies. Hopefully I should be able to bring Ginger back here soon."

With that he headed to the hut while the others watched.  
Gilligan thought about what the academic said and was convinced there was more to what they were told.  
Ginger was upset enough to leave them all and the only thing that the sailor could determine was it had to be about love and he was sure that the Professor was the object of Ginger's love. Why the Professor would stay out there if Ginger was in love with him and he didn't return that love didn't make sense to him.  
He was going to discuss this with Mary Ann later. She could help him put it all together.

The Professor packed a few provisions into his bag. He hated that he was not able to be completely honest with the others but he had no choice. There was no way he was going to spill to them about Ginger's love for him and what he had done to cause her to believe he felt the same.

The one question that was still on his mind was: _Did _he in fact feel the same for her?  
Ginger had written about how she admired his intellect therefore he had to conclude that it was more than just physical for her. She was deeply in love with him. That was very clear by the words she had written in her diary.

His attraction to her was very physical. He rarely had that type of attraction to any woman not to say he hadn't in the past but with Ginger it seemed stronger.  
There were a few nights he had what he would describe as very heated dreams involving the red head. He would hold her in his arms and kiss her beautiful lips.

She would declare he was the most wonderful man in the world and then….they would make love or at least start to. Sometimes he would wake up just before. He always hated when he would wake up. The dreams seemed so real and for a brief moment he would believe the beautiful actress was right beside him in bed and when he would turn his head he would find the side empty. It killed him without fail everytime.

The Professor was aware there was more to Ginger than her incredible physical beauty.  
He did find her stories about Hollywood to be quite amusing and she did have a great sense of humor as she did tell the most delightful little jokes.  
The starlet was a great entertainer. She did put on little performances for the group to keep them entertained. He was always in awe of her beautiful melodious voice whenever she would sing. She was the most enchanting mesmerizing singer he had witnessed.  
The woman knew how to captivate an audience and she most certainly captivated him.

Perhaps he did feel more than just a physical thing towards her.  
In order to find out, he needed to stay out there with her a little while longer.  
He hoped that he could keep the others at bay and they would not get too suspicious.

The Professor finished packing up the bag and headed back out to his and Ginger's little camp.

As he left the other castaways were discussing what he had told them.  
"Something is fishy." Mary Ann said. "I think he is keeping something from us."  
"I quite agree." Mrs. Howell stated. "He gave us no information about Ginger and did not tell us what was bothering her so."  
The Skipper nodded. "It is odd." He stated. "Why wouldn't the Professor tell us? Surely we could maybe offer a solution."

Mr. Howell remained silent as the wheels were turning in his mind.  
What exactly would cause Ginger to high tail it out of camp so suddenly? She said she had no problem with five of them. She did not state six. She said five.

Which of course concludes she does have an issue with the sixth person. But why?  
Why would she have a problem with that person?

The millionaire spun this around in his mind. It couldn't be Mary Ann. He dismissed her right away. No she left the note for Mary Ann, if she was upset with her she wouldn't have done so.

Gilligan? No. He couldn't be it. The other day she enlisted his help with getting some coconuts she needed for some skin product.

The Skipper. Ginger couldn't be angry with him. Why not too long ago Ginger had remarked to the sea captain he reminded her of her favorite uncle. Definitely not the Skipper. And he ruled out Lovey. Ginger had no quarrel with her. They spent many afternoons laughing and having tea.

Was it himself? Ginger had not given him any indication he had done anything to upset her. In fact, it was he who she came to to help her set up her performances on the island.

That left only one. The Professor. Why would Ginger have a reason to be upset with him?  
He pondered Ginger's behavior towards the man of science. Her eyes would light up when he was around. Her smile was brighter. Every now and then Thurston could detect a slight blush in the movie star's cheeks whenever the Professor looked at her a certain way or spoke to her. Therefore it _must _be the Professor. Ginger must be in love with the Professor of course! That is why she left. She must have said something or did something to let the Professor in on her feelings and that egghead must have brushed it off or was too stupid to see it. That must be the reason the starlet deserted them.

**Other side of island**

"I'm back Ginger." The Professor said carrying his bag. "I got some more provisions. This should last a few days." He said setting it down.

The movie star looked up from the book she had in her lap and nodded. "Okay Professor."  
He walked over to her sitting down next to her. "Ginger, I really think we should talk."  
"There is nothing to say." She replied turning the page in the book. "You made it clear what your feelings were about me. You don't have any. I'll get over it."  
The Professor sighed and then spoke. "Ginger please will you listen to me. Stop telling me what I feel or think."  
Ginger set her book down and turned her head towards him. "Okay. Fine. What do you feel? What do you think?"  
He was silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.  
"I see." She said picking her book up again. "That's what I thought."

"Ginger." He said taking the book out of her hands and setting it down. "Please."  
The movie star exhaled. "What! What do you want to say! Spill it! Go on, speak up!"

The Professor took her hands in his. "When you came to my hut and…said that you felt there was something between us….well you were…right. Ginger I…I do feel an attraction to you."  
Ginger's heart beat quickened. "You….you do?"  
"Yes I was just…I was overwhelmed when you…I had no idea what to say. Ginger I'm sorry I gave you the impression that I….I'm sorry."  
Ginger was stunned. "I can't…I can't believe this. You…you are."

The Professor stood up knowing he had to tell her something else. "Yes I am. But Ginger I…You are going to be really angry with me when…"  
Ginger got to her feet and stood behind him. "Angry with you? For what?"  
He slowly turned to face her. "Ginger I…I found your diary."  
The starlet's eyes went wide. "You…You found my diary? Did you…You read it didn't you!"  
"Yes I did. I know I had no right to and I am truly sorry."  
Ginger wanted to yell at him for invading her privacy like that but what was the use. So he read it. He knew all. Yelling at him wasn't going to solve a thing. And frankly at this point, she did not care.

"Professor I don't appreciate you reading my private thoughts like that but I'm not going to dwell on that right now. It's not important. What _is _important is you telling me exactly where you stand. I need to know the truth. So please tell me. What is it? Do you love me or not?"  
"I'm not sure." He replied honestly.  
"You're not sure? What do you mean? How can you not be sure?"

The Professor walked away and over to the water. He stared out at the view and then spoke. "Ginger I am quite attracted to you, physically. I mean when I see you I just…"  
"Just what?" She asked coming up behind him. "Tell me."  
"I want to take you in my arms and kiss you. Then I want to kiss you more and then….well you get the general idea."  
"You want to make love to me?" Ginger asked bluntly.  
"Very much so." He replied not believing he was actually admitting to this.  
"So what is so bad about that?" She wondered.  
"Because Ginger, you…you deserve more than that. You shouldn't be treated like..some object of desire."

Ginger smiled walking in front of him. "You stupid stupid man. You know so much about everything but when it comes to this you are clueless. Has it ever occurred to you that if you feel that I am deserving of more than just being an object of a man's desire it means you care for me? That you dare I say…_love _me?"  
"Love you?" He said bewildered.  
"Yes silly. Love me. You see more to me than just my Hollywood glamour. You see more than just my make-up and hair and gowns. And when a person can see beyond the surface that is a good indication that love is stirring around inside them."  
"I see." He said.

She moved closer draping her arms over his shoulders. "I'm going to try something." She said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Just close your eyes."  
"Close my…"  
"Just do it." She commanded.  
The Professor shrugged and did as he was asked.  
The movie star inched closer and gently brushed her lips against his and then softly kissed him.

Without knowing what came over him, the Professor lifted his arms and placed them around her waist pulling her in closer.  
Then to his surprise, he found himself kissing her back.

Ginger broke the kiss and gazed at him. "Well?" She asked.  
"I think I love you." He replied.  
"Just think?" She grinned at him.

The Professor pulled her even closer to him. "Once more. Just to be sure." He said before he brought his lips to hers and they were locked in a very passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmmm.." Ginger murmured happily as she laid in the Professor's arms. "Gee…I never made love like _that_ before."  
"Me either." He replied kissing the top of her head, his hand gently caressing her arm.  
Ginger lifted her lead and kissed his lips. "I love you." She said softly. "I'm sorry I doubted you."  
"It's quite alright." The Professor replied returning her kiss.

Ginger snuggled back down in his arms feeling content and happy.  
This is what she had been waiting for. This wonderful incredible man to come along and love her for who she is and not what he believes her to be.

A man who wanted to protect her and thought of her as being more than just a male fantasy. How amazing she would find this aboard a tiny ship in Hawaii!  
She counted herself blessed that she saw the advertisement for a exotic tour of the Pacific. It sounded like such great fun. She had needed a break after that grueling schedule of photo shoots and interviews and meetings with producers about new roles they wanted to offer her.

So she packed a few things and off she went to the marina.

There she encounters the Skipper who was very gentlemanly towards her.  
Helping her board the ship and steering her around the first mate who had just spilled something on the deck.  
She recalled taking her seat and enjoying the beautiful sunshine.

Then _it _happened. While the movie star was looking about her eyes fell upon a man who had just boarded the ship. Right there and then she felt it. That thunderbolt. The one her father always told her about. She had never really believed it until that very moment.

This man then sits right down beside her smiling a hello and Ginger knew she was a goner. Her own lovely green eyes caught his beautiful blue eyes and there was no going back.  
He then introduces himself as Professor Roy Hinkley and Ginger can't quite remember what she said. She _thinks _she managed to spit out her name but it was a blur.

Now here she was, shipwrecked on a deserted island lying in that man's arms feeling more happy than she had ever felt in her entire life.

Roy Hinkley was too in awe of the turn of events in his life.  
He took the pleasure cruise on the SS Minnow as he had hoped they would make a stop at an island where he could do a little exploring. While it was true he was on vacation in Hawaii well a practically _forced _vacation. His superiors had advised him while they are certainly appreciative of his hard work for the university he needed to get away. So off he went to Hawaii at the advice of one of his colleagues.

It was then he saw an ad in the newspaper for the tour.  
The academic could never stay away from science for too long as it was his passion.  
Until he met _her. _

He climbs on the deck of the sea vessel and what happens. His eyes land on what he would only describe as the most beautiful being he had ever encountered. Her beautiful red hair shining in the bright sun. Those eyes. Those emerald eyes. Not to mention her lovely smile. And then when this beautiful creature actually did the unthinkable and _spoke _to _him_ was astonishing. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure that he was not dreaming. This woman was actually being _flirtatious _with _him_ of all people? Women never…well if they did he never noticed.

That very same gorgeous female was now in his arms after having made the most passionate love in the world. Nothing could have been more passionate than what had just happened between him and Ginger.

He was unaware that there was something that could be so incredible and quite spectacular if he did say so himself. This woman was everything he could ever want and more. No way he was letting go of her.

Ginger broke into his thoughts as something was troubling her. "Professor." She started.  
"My love you can call me Roy." He smiled kissing the top of her head.  
"Okay Roy." She said. "I was wondering. What is going to happen if we get rescued?"  
"What do you mean?"  
The red head sat up holding a sheet over her body. "I mean if we get rescued, then we all go back to our own lives. I'll have my life in Hollywood. You'll go back to the university where you teach which is in…"  
"Ginger." He interrupted as he sat up. "I have no intention of allowing myself to live a life without you in it. If we get rescued I can always transfer to a school in California. I know someone in UCLA that could get me in."  
The movie stars smiled at him. "Darling I couldn't ask you to uproot your whole life.."  
"Ginger dear I would not be uprooting anything. Honestly I have been thinking of transferring to UCLA for quite sometime."  
"But Roy, don't you have family? I'm sure…."  
The Professor took her hand in his. "Actually my love that is one of the reasons I was considering UCLA. My parents have retired out in California and my sister lives there with her husband. I have missed them terribly and was seriously thinking about a move. So it would be no problem for me."

"I see." Ginger said. "I didn't know you had a sister."  
"Yes." He replied. "Her name is Valerie. She married a man named Peter Winters. They have two daughters. Grace and Shannon."  
"You are an uncle?" Ginger said surprised. "I didn't know that."  
He nodded. "I never got to see them very much. Mostly on holidays and I would send them a birthday card. Moving to California would give me a chance to be closer to them. They are lovely girls."

"I'm sure." Ginger sighed. "I bet they would love to see you again. I know my brother would love to see me again. We were always so close."  
"You have a brother?" The Professor asked.  
Ginger nodded. "Yup. One brother. Daniel. He's three years older than me. Danny, that's what I call him, always looked out for me. Sure we sometimes had our brother/sister squabbles like most siblings do but overall we were still close. We looked out for one another. Ever since we were kids. Anyone who tried to bully me had to answer to Danny and vice versa. He was tough on any boys I brought home and I was tough on any girls he brought home."  
"Is he married?"  
The red head shook her head. "No. He was engaged once but it fell apart. I think the girl was just too immature. She was sweet and all but Cameron was just a little too much of a party girl. So they broke it off. Danny was hurt but he recovered. I think Mom and Dad were a little relieved as they thought of her as too much of a handful for him."

The Professor nodded. "Do you think your brother would approve of me?" He inquired.  
Ginger laughed. "Approve of you? Roy darling he would be marching me down the aisle!"  
The academic swallowed at this statement and Ginger giggled. "Darling I'm not pressuring you into anything. I'm just stating that Danny always wanted me to find someone well like you. He told me time and time again that the men I dated were no good losers and I could do better. He would tell me that I should be with a man who appreciates and respects me…" Ginger then began to tear up. "He….Roy…what if I never see him again? He doesn't know I'm alive….He…"

The Professor took her in his arms and held her tight. "Ginger I know it may seem hopeless but we have to believe that somehow we will get back home. We just need faith."  
Ginger wiped her tears and looked up. "Faith?"  
"That's what the sisters at St. Andrews always told me." He smiled.  
Ginger laughed bit. "You went to catholic school too?"  
"Too?"  
The movie star sat back up. "I went to St. Helen's. The nuns there were strict but caring. Actually I probably drove Sister Agnes out of her habit sometimes but she was always there for me when I needed her."  
"I see." He said. "And what exactly did you do to this poor woman?"  
Ginger grinned. "Nothing." She said sweetly. "I was just a misunderstood angel. That's what she used to say anyway."

The Professor gathered her back in his arms. "I'm not sure about the angel part." He said softly. "Some of the things you were doing before would hardly qualify as angelic."  
Ginger ran her fingers through his hair. "Like you are a perfect choir boy. You were doing some devilish things yourself Professor Hinkley." She purred at him.

She then placed her lips against his and they feel back on the bed to start another passionate round of love.

An hour later, the pair was sitting outside their hut enjoying the night air.  
"Roy, do you think your family would like _me_?" She asked.  
"Of course they would. I know for certain Mom would be thrilled that I am finally settling down and giving her grandchildren."  
Ginger looked up at him. "What did you say?"  
The Professor quickly clarified his remarks. "What I meant is like your brother, Daniel, my mother would well be shoving is the word I would use, me down the aisle at you."  
"Oh."  
"She was always harping at me to find a woman to take care of me. She stated time and time again that if I showed have as much interest into finding a wife as I did in science I would be well off."

Ginger giggled. "She sounds like quite a pistol."  
"She is. Regina Hinkley is most certainly one tough lady."  
"What about your dad? What is he like?" Ginger asked curious.  
"Dad is more laid back." He replied. "He is heavy into archeology. Loves going on digs to find ancient artifacts."  
"So that's where you get it from." Ginger smiled.  
"Yes I suppose so. He took me on a few explorations with him when I was twelve and I found it very interesting."

"I can understand that." Ginger said. "My mother used to be an actress. She was a magnificent stage actress. Everyone adored her. I remember seeing a musical she was in when I was fifteen and I was never more proud. I knew that it something I wanted to do.  
Dad was against it at first but Mom talked him into letting me try. I remember the first play I was in. I was so nervous but Mom and Dad and of course Danny, were right there cheering me on. Mom told me she was proud of me and Dad admitted that I had exceptional talent. Danny told me that I was quite an entertainer. Mom had found an acting and singing coach for me and I learned to hone my craft. When I landed my first movie role, my parents were so happy for me they threw a big party to celebrate. It was just a small movie but they treated it as if it was the most important film in the world."

"I take it your family really loves you."  
"They do. And I love them. Very much. I hope I do get to see them again."  
"I do too. But for now…we have our island family. Mary Ann and Gilligan. The Skipper. The Howells."  
"Yes. We do have them. They are wonderful. Mary Ann is the dear sister I never had. I always wanted a sister. Gilligan is adorable. The Howells are charming and the Skipper well he does remind me of my Dad's brother William. I adore him."

Roy kissed her fingers. "Maybe we should head back to camp and be with that family." He said carefully.  
Ginger exhaled. "I suppose. I guess they must be worried about me."  
"They are." The Professor said. "I hadn't told them what made you leave. I just told them that I was not at liberty to tell them. I wasn't sure if I should…"  
"It's okay." Ginger said sighing. "I'll explain it to them."

She then turned in the chair. "But I don't want to head back just yet. I want to stay here just a little while longer. With you."  
The Professor noticed that look in her eyes. "I think that is an excellent idea." He said picking her up in his arms and bringing her back inside the hut.

Ginger felt like she could stay there forever with her darling Professor.  
It was so peaceful. Just the two of them.  
But she did miss the others. She was dying to tell Mary Ann all what happened.  
And curious to see if she made any progress with Gilligan.

She knew that Roy was correct. They _did _have to go back to camp sooner or later.  
However at this moment, she preferred later. Having him to herself was quite enjoyable.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mmm Roy that's heavenly!" Ginger groaned as the Professor massaged her back. "Your hands are so magical."  
"Just my hands?" He asked softly as he leaned down whispering in her ear.  
Ginger giggled. "_Professor_!" She said with a smile. "What you said!"  
"I love you." He said as he kissed her upper back and shoulders.

The movie star smiled as he pulled her up and into his arms gently kissing her neck from behind. "What happened to my massage?" She purred at him.  
"I had something more, shall we say…_magical_ in mind…"  
She turned her head towards him. "Darling I had no idea you were like _this._"  
The red head adjusted her position so she was now facing him.

She was pulled closer as his hand went behind her head and he kissed her moist lips.  
Ginger found herself being laid back down on the bed as they shared another passionate round of lovemaking.

Afterwards the starlet lay in the science man's arms with a content air about her. Never did she think she would find a man so wonderful. The Professor exceeded everything she had ever wished to find. So loving and caring. And he was so smart. The way he spoke about science, it was intoxicating. Why she found it so intoxicating she hadn't a clue but she wasn't about to analyze it. She just thought it was. And there was his sexy voice. God she loved his voice! That rich baritone. It shot right through her to her very soul.

The Professor gazed down at the beautiful woman he was holding. As much as he enjoyed being alone with her, he knew they had to go back to camp. The others were worried about the red head.

"Ginger my love, what do you say we head back to camp tomorrow."  
She sighed. "I suppose we should. I know we should. I just like being here with you so much."

The Professor sat up. "I'll tell you what…why don't we keep this place."  
"Keep it?"  
"We can use it as our own little hideaway. Come out here whenever we want to be alone. What do you say?"  
"I love it." She said sitting up kissing him.  
"So you'll go back with me tomorrow?" He asked gently.  
"Okay. I'll go back with you."  
"Good." The Professor said holding her. "But before we do…"  
"Roy…" Ginger said with light laughter. "Really..what has gotten into you!"  
He replied by whispering something erotic in her ear and Ginger giggled again.

They wrapped themselves in eachother's arms once more.

**Next Morning**

The castaways had finished up breakfast and were now discussing the going ons with Ginger and the Professor.

"I'll tell you what it is." Mr. Howell said. "Ginger is in love."  
Mary Ann looked at the millionaire. "In love? With who?"  
"My dear isn't is obvious!' He said in a booming voice. "The Professor!"  
The Skipper's eyes went wide. "The Professor? You think Ginger is in love with the Professor?"  
"Don't _think _my good man!" Thurston Howell III declared. "I know!"  
Gilligan spoke up. "I think Mr. Howell is right."  
Mary Ann turned her head to him. "You do?"  
The sailor nodded. "Yes. I was thinking about what would make a girl so sad she would want to leave. And I thought it had to be love and well I know Ginger doesn't love me. Mr. Howell is married. I ruled out the Skipper."  
"Thanks a lot Gilligan." The sea captain muttered.  
"So I thought it had to be the Professor. I noticed how she would look at him sometimes. I figured she liked him. That had to be why she left. What do you think Mary Ann?"  
"Well." The farm girl said. "I suppose it could be true. But if she's in love with him, why take off like that?"

Mrs. Howell took that one. "It could be that she believed he did not love her." The older woman explained. "Maybe she told him her feelings and he didn't return them."  
"But Mrs. Howell." The Skipper interjected. "If that was the case, why would the Professor go out to be with her?"  
The millionaire's wife smiled. "Because dear Skipper, he _does _love her."  
"I'm confused." The Skipper stated.

"It's quite simple." Mr. Howell began. "Ginger let that egghead know how she felt. He was shocked by this. She believed he didn't have feeling for her hence she takes off.  
The Professor knowing that he didn't want her thinking he wasn't interested, takes off after her to straighten things out."  
"Oh." The Skipper said. "I get it now."

Mary Ann looked over at Gilligan wondering if she should let him in on _her _feelings for _him._ She had thought by being flirtatious by saying the syrup was sweet "Just like you Gilligan" clued him in but she couldn't be sure. Maybe she should just come out and say it and not be coy. If Ginger could tell the Professor, there was no reason that she Mary Ann could not tell Gilligan she liked him.

The group heard a noise and saw there two other castaways emerge from the jungle.  
Mary Ann spoke first. "Hello Ginger. Professor." She greeted.  
"Hello." Ginger replied.  
"Nice to have you back dear." Mrs. Howell stated. "We were worried about you."

The actress nodded. "I know. I'm sorry for worrying everyone. I hope you are not upset."  
"It's quite alright." Mr. Howell smiled. "We are just glad you are back."  
"Yeah Ginger we missed you." Gilligan said. "You didn't have to leave just because you are in love with the Professor."  
Mary Ann poked him in the ribs. _"Gilligan!" _

Ginger laughed. "It's alright." She assured. "Yes it is true. I love the Professor. I thought that..I thought he didn't return my feelings but I was wrong. He does." She looked back and smiled at him. "He does."  
The Professor put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "He sure does." He remarked.

"Oh I'm so glad!" Mrs. Howell exclaimed. "Now are all together again! We should have a party to celebrate!"  
"A wonderful idea Lovey!" Mr. Howell declared. "A party to celebrate Ginger's return and that we are a whole family again!"

The two rushed off to make their plans.

"I guess I should unpack my things." Ginger said.  
Mary Ann stood up. "I'll help you."

Truthfully she wanted all the details from the starlet.

The two headed to their hut and Mary Ann began her questions.  
"Okay spill it! I want details. How did it happen?"

Ginger smiled unpacking her bag. "How it always happens. I loved him since we were on the Minnow I saw him and that was it. I was hooked."  
Mary Ann was stunned. "Wow. I had no idea.."  
The actress continued. "I wasn't sure if he would love me but…you remember when the Skipper and Gilligan got glued to the side of the boat?"  
"Yeah I do." Mary Ann said with a laugh.  
"The Professor needed perfume to get them unstuck. He came rushing into our hut and well.." Ginger blushed at the memory.  
"What?" The farm girl pressed. "Tell me!" She said stamping her foot.  
"He just took a hold of me and said that he needed to sniff my perfume. He just then began nuzzling my neck….I was thrilled. Having him hold me believing that he felt something for me. It's hard to explain how delightful it was. Then it was over. Just like that. So I decided that I needed to find out for sure and well…I attempted to recreate the moment. Only it must have taken him by surprise and when he didn't say anything I had thought I was wrong and he didn't love me."

"But you were wrong." The brunette smiled.  
"I was." Ginger replied. "I'm sorry I took off like I did. It was stupid I know. But the thought of living here and not having him return my love. Having to see him knowing that I could not have him. It was too much to handle."

"Oh Ginger. I'm sorry. I know it must have hurt you. But at least it worked out. You found out he does love you."  
The starlet sat down on her bed smiling. "Yes he does."  
The Kansas girl noticed a look in the Hollywood girl's eyes. "Just how much does he love you?" She questioned. "Ginger did you and the Professor…"

Ginger stood up and coyly began to continue unpacking not saying anything.  
Mary Ann put her hands on her hips. "You did didn't you."  
"He is wonderful." Was the red head's reply.

The brunette smiled. "I'm happy for you. It's so romantic."  
Ginger laughed a bit. "Well I 'm not sure about the part where we are shipwrecked is all that romantic. But finding him on the Minnow. That most definitely was."  
"In a way it is." Mary Ann stated. "Being stuck together on an island with a man you love…"

"Are you speaking about me or you?" Ginger asked.  
"What?"  
"Mary Ann don't think I don't see how you look at a certain sailor."  
The farm girl blushed. "Oh."  
"You should tell Gilligan. I'll bet he likes you too."  
"You do?"  
"He would be crazy not too!' Ginger exclaimed. "You are sweet and pretty. And he loves your pies."  
Mary Ann laughed. "Yes that is true."  
"So talk to him."  
"Okay I will. I'll talk to Gilligan."

**Professor's Hut**

The science man was bewildered as he was being cornered by the Skipper about what happened with Ginger.  
"What is the deal Professor?" The sea captain asked. "How did it happen?"  
The academic sighed. "It's a little hard to explain Skipper. It's complicated."  
"How complicated?"  
"I do not wish to discuss it." Was the Professor's reply. "But I will say that I do love Ginger a great deal. I have loved her since we were all on the Minnow. I just looked at her and I knew."

"Wow." The Skipper said. "Amazing. Well I am happy for you both. Ginger is a good girl. We would sometimes get people from Hollywood on the Minnow who were very demanding and uptight. Ginger was very pleasant to both me and Gilligan. It was a welcome change."  
"I have to say when Ginger struck up a conversation with me it was overwhelming. I was shocked that this beautiful woman would take an interest in me was quite astonishing."

The Skipper nodded. "I have to admit I thought she was beautiful myself but when I saw her talking to you, I knew I most likely didn't have a prayer." He laughed.  
"Well Skipper I'm sure one day we will get rescued from this island and you'll be as lucky as I am with Ginger."  
"I hope so." The sea captain said. "I would love to leave this island and head back home. I guess for now we will just have to make the best of it."  
"Quite right." The Professor said. He then noticed his pocket knife was missing from his belongings. He must have dropped it in the jungle. He didn't want one of the chimps finding it and getting hurt so he decided to go out and see if he could find it.  
The Professor informed the Skipper of where he was going and set out for the jungle in search of the knife.

The academic searched the grounds of the jungle and his eyes then came upon it.  
As he picked it up, he noticed something over by a cliff. A beautiful flower.  
He decided to pick it for Ginger. She would love it.

The Professor walked over and plucked the flower. As he did so, he began to lose his balance and began a free fall.

**Girls' Hut**

"Which of these dresses do you think the Professor will like more?" Ginger questioned Mary Ann holding out both gowns. "This orange one or this beige one?"

The farm girl shrugged. "I don't know. They are both gorgeous."  
Ginger dropped her arms. "Well that's no help!" She sighed.  
"Sorry." Mary Ann said.

The movie star picked up her gowns again and studied them. "Maybe I should go with the white silk one. He seems to like that one the best."  
She tossed the other two down and found her white gown. "Yes. This one."

Mary Ann smiled. "It's beautiful. She remarked as she fastened an earring.  
"You think Gilligan will like my dress? I know it's plain compared to yours."  
"It's adorable.' Ginger said looking over the white and red checkered dress Mary Ann was wearing. "Of course he will like it. It's perfect for you."

"I hope he does. I'm nervous about how he is going to react when I tell him."  
"He will be thrilled." Ginger assured.

**Party**

The six gathered out by the common area as the Skipper started the music.

Gilligan as bopping along to his favorite band The Mosquitoes along with Mary Ann.

Ginger smiled watching the pair. She then wondered what was keeping the Professor.

She stood up and walked to the Skipper. "Have you seen Roy?" She asked.  
He shook his head. "No I haven't. Come to think of it I have not seen him in awhile. He went into the jungle to retrieve a pocket knife he lost."  
"You don't think he went too far in the jungle for it do you?"  
The sea captain shrugged. "I wouldn't think so. I'm sure he will be back soon."

Ginger nodded and sat back down at the table.  
A few more minutes went by and she was really getting worried. Where was he?"

**Water**

A canoe pulled up to where an unconscious man was lying.

The occupants walked over to examine him. They looked at eachother and one nodded. The man was lifted up and placed in the canoe and they paddled away.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginger was pacing nervously. It had been over an hour and there was no sign of the Professor. The music had been turned off. The food cleared from the table.  
Skipper, Gilligan and Mr. Howell ventured into the jungle in search of the academic.

Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann tried their best to soothe the movie star's troubled mind. Assuring her that they were certain that the men would return with the Professor.

It was possible he stopped to study something, you know how he likes to study ferns and everything, he could have lost track of time. You'll see he'll be back.  
Ginger wanted with all her heart to believe it but there was a sense of dread crawling all over her like an ant. Try as she might she could not shake that feeling.

The three men emerged from the jungle with grim looks on their faces.

Ginger looked at them knowing the news would not be something she wanted to hear.  
"Well?" She squeaked out fighting back tears.  
"I….I'm sorry Ginger." The Skipper said. "We searched everything, we couldn't find him."

The tears she had been fighting finally won out and spilled out of the red head's eyes.  
"You couldn't….you mean he's….How can this be! How could he just vanish! No! He has to be out there! He _has_ to! I'll go search myself!"  
Ginger started towards the jungle when the Skipper grabbed her arm.  
"Let me go!" She seethed. "Let me go!"  
"Ginger please." The sea captain said. "I'm not going to let you go wandering into that jungle."  
"Leave me alone!' Ginger screamed struggling to get her arm free. "I'm going to find him!"  
"No." The old sailor said sternly. "You are not going to do that."  
The actress glared at him wringing her arm free.

"Look." Skipper said trying to reason with the upset starlet. "It is possible _possible_ that he _may_ be in one of the caves but we can't be certain of that. We can search again in the morning. He may even come back by then."  
Ginger looked a him skeptical. "I suppose." She said.  
"Good." The Skipper said relieved. "I think we should all get some rest. We will resume the search in the morning."

"Come on Ginger." Mary Ann said gently. "Let's go."  
The red head nodded and followed the brunette back to their hut. Where was her Roy? What happened to him?

**Surrounding Island**

Yasmine gently laid a wet cloth across the man's head.  
She knew he was lucky to be alive. Unconscious but alive. He had quite a fall.

It was a good thing that Aaron and Iris found him when they did. The poor man.

They had limited resources available to them but they did the best they could to tend to him. None of his bones appeared to be broken. The only thing he appeared to suffer was a head injury.

Whoever he was she hoped that once he regained consciousness that he could in fact help _them._ Yasmine's hand went over her stomach where her little baby was growing.

It wouldn't be long before it was time to deliver the child.  
Lilly, who had been a mid-wife, passed on a month ago after contracting a disease.  
There was no one left to help her. Until this man came into their midst.

Yasmine took it as a sign from the gods. They had delivered upon to her this man to help. She had prayed it was the case. There were no other capable hands around. This had to be the answer to her prayers.

**Next Morning**

Ginger sat at the table picking at the breakfast Mary Ann and Gilligan prepared.  
She tried not to think of the syrup they found in one of the trees. It would only remind her of the other sap they found that was used as glue which had stuck Skipper and Gilligan to the side of the Minnow and the Professor needed perfume and then…

She threw her fork down. All night long she had nightmares. Nightmares that she searched and searched and never found him. He was lost forever.

This was wrecking her nerves! No longer could the movie star sit still! She needed to go find him!

Ginger got up from her seat. The Skipper raised himself and followed her.  
"Where are you going?" He inquired.  
"I'm going to look for Roy." She replied. "I have to find him. I can't take this."  
"Sweetheart I know that you want to find him. Believe me we all do. I don't want you to go off on your own."  
Ginger was about to argue when the sailor held up his hand. "I want you to take Gilligan and Mary Ann with you. You check the east side of the island and the Howells and I will check the west side. Okay?"  
The actress nodded. "Okay."  
"Good."

The group split up and searched the island. Ginger looked in a cave with Mary Ann and Gilligan. Calling out to him. But came up empty.

They searched a few more caves but nothing.

The Skipper and the Howells did not fare any better. No sign of the Professor at all. They checked for footprints but there were none.

Ginger was getting more an more frustrated and scared. She went up on a cliff and sat down. She wracked her brain trying to think of something when she spotted something shiny. Bending down, the red head picked it up and saw it was the Professor's pocket knife.

She got up and ran to the other two castaways.  
"Mary Ann! Gilligan!" She called out.  
"What is it Ginger?" Gilligan replied running over. " Did you see the Professor? Did you find him?"  
She shook her head. "No but I found this." The red head held out the object for the two.  
Gilligan took it. "It's the Professor's pocket knife."  
"I know. I found it over by the cliff." Ginger explained.

She lead them over to the spot.

Mary Ann and Gilligan looked at each other. Was it possible? Did the Professor perhaps…fall? The two didn't want to say anything but they feared the worst.

"This means he was here." The actress said. "He had to be around. I'm sure he…"  
Ginger looked over the cliff and the water below. She then looked back at her two friends who remained silent.

The Hollywood girl burst into tears. Mary Ann and Gilligan hurried to comfort her but she was inconsolable. She was shaking and her breathing was hard.  
The farm girl and the sailor put their arms around her leading her back to the camp.

The Howells and the Skipper joined them and were explained the news.

Everyone gathered around the movie star offering whatever comfort they could give but knowing no matter what the only thing that would make the distraught star happy was the Professor back in her arms.

**A week later**

Life on the island went on somewhat normally but there was tension.  
It was a fight everyday to get Ginger out of bed. Force her to eat something.  
Go about the daily chores.

The movie star would snap at everyone telling them to leave her alone. She screamed at them when they said she had to accept the Professor was gone.

More than once she smacked Mary Ann and Gilligan. She landed one smack on the Skipper before he had enough of her sulking and forced her to do the laundry. They weren't going to allow her to sit and feel sorry for herself. Life had to go on one way or another.

Ginger stared down the sea captain with an icy cold stare but she performed the task. Washing the clothes, hanging them on the line. She had come across a shirt of the Professor's. The movie star held it up to her face taking in his scent.

The starlet smiled clutching the garment to her. She slipped it on and it became a permanent fixture on her. Not a day went by she didn't wear it.

The others decided to let her be. It seemed to help her so they were not about to argue the matter. If it helped her feel close to the Professor, by all means she was welcome to wear it. Certainly after a period of time, she would finally accept the situation and return to her normal self. The woman needed grieving time and they would afford it to her.

Ginger was now on the other side of the island in their special hut looking at a journal of the Professor's she had found. She smiled as she read the various entries.

_Quite an interesting day.  
I don't know what came over me. I went into the girls' hut.  
Ginger was there. I took her in my arms and nuzzled her beautiful elegant neck._

_Taking in that intoxicating scent of perfume.  
I did manage to get a hold of myself and get out of the situation. I'm pretty sure G__inger thinks I lost my mind. _

The movie star giggled and read another earlier entry.

_I cannot seem to act like a normal person around that beautiful movie star.  
Making nails on the beach earlier. And what happens?  
I see that lovely face before me asking in that silky voice "How's it going Professor?"  
Never in my entire being had I ever felt so nervous. Why was this stunning woman talking to me? In my idiotic way, I reply I had to wait for the nails to cool to which the glamorous red head says that she was amazed I could do experiments with such shaky hands. And what do I say? I stupidly say they weren't shaky a second ago.  
What is wrong with me?  
Ginger is a person. There is no reason that I cannot converse with her in a normal manner.  
_

The pages were turned to a much earlier entry

_I decided to take a pleasure cruise on the SS Minnow.  
It seems like good fun and I had hoped that I could have the opportunity to do some exploring on an island. Hopefully bring back some specimens to show to the botany board. They would be delighted I'm sure. _

_But right now that is the farthest thing from my mind. There is this incredible beauty on this tiny ship that I just can't take my eyes off. She is a movie star. Her name is Ginger Grant. She is by far the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes upon.  
Gorgeous emerald green eyes. Lovey red hair. Soft ivory skin. Well I'm pretty sure it's soft. I wish I could touch it…I know it's ridiculous but I cannot help but wish this. _

Wow. He thought she was beautiful then. She knew it!

Ginger sighed as she set the journal down. Her mind drifting to the wonderful memories that she had created with her love in this place. She was glad they decided to keep it. As much she loved her fellow castaways, the movie star needed to get away from them. Being around memories of her beloved Roy is what she needed. All the special ones she held in her heart.

Especially their lovemaking. It was incredible. No man was ever that loving with her. Taking his time with her. Wanting to cherish all of her. His extraordinary kisses. The things he would whisper in her ear that set her heart racing. It was heavenly. Being wrapped up in his arms was a dream. There was no safer place than her darling Roy's loving arms.

She began to tear up and she quickly wiped them away. She wasn't going to do this.  
No. He had to be out there somewhere. He _had _to. In her heart she felt he was.

The Skipper and Gilligan searched the water and were unable to locate him. To Ginger it was a sign that there was hope. She refused to think otherwise.

Clutching his shirt around her, she stood up and walked out of the hut. Slowly she made her way to the water. Gently she ran her foot along the edge of it feeling the cool liquid between her toes. "Roy my love where are you?" She said out loud. "Please come back to me. Please."

**Other island**

The Professor slowly opened his eyes. He felt a pain on his head and lifted his hand.

Looking around, his vision came upon a woman with long black hair.  
"Who are you?" He asked in a gruff voice.  
"My name is Yasmine." She replied.  
"Yasmine?" He replied blankly trying to sit up.  
"No please you mustn't. Please.."

The Professor ignored her and sat up against a pillow. "Where am I?"  
"You are safe now." Yasmine smiled. "We will take care of you."  
"We? What we? Who _are_ you? Where _am_ I? Tell me!"

"It's okay." Yasmine said. "You are on our little island home."  
"Island home? How did I get here?"  
"Aaron and Iris found you. They brought you here."

The Professor looked around. "And where is here?"  
"Please do not talk anymore. You must rest."  
"I don't have time for that." He said. "You have got to help me."  
"I will do my best." Yasmine replied.  
"Please tell me…who am I?"

The young woman was shocked. "You..you do not know who you are?"  
"I'm afraid not. Please can you tell me who I am?"  
Yasmine sighed. "I am afraid that I do not have to answer to your question."  
"What?"  
"I am sorry but I do not know your name. I do not know where you came from. We found you by the water. That is all I know."

The Professor searched his brain trying to figure it out. There had to be something to help him recall his memory. Anything.

"Please you should rest now." Yasmine said. "Maybe it will help relax your mind."  
He nodded. "Okay. I suppose you are right." The Professor laid back down and closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

The Professor opened his eyes and sat up.  
He had been having some very mysterious dreams. He dreamed about a woman. Her features were vague except for her eyes. Mystifying green emerald eyes. The most beautiful he had seen.  
What the connection was to him he still did not know but those eyes haunted him.

He slowly got up from the bed he had been lying on and walked out of the tent.  
There was a blonde woman wearing a pair of beige shorts and matching blouse.

She looked up at him. "Hello." She greeted as she stood from the table she was sitting at.  
"Hello." He said. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Iris. Dr. Iris Vanhouser." She said holding out her hand and the Professor shook it.  
"Dr. Iris Vanhouser. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry I can't recall my name at the moment."  
She smiled. "That's alright. You had quite a fall and a nasty bump on your head. I'm just glad you are alive."

"I had fallen?" The Professor said confused. "Where? When?"  
"I'm not sure when. But Aaron and I were lucky to have come by in the canoe when we did."  
"Aaron?"  
Iris smiled. 'He's my assistant." She explained. "Aaron Casey."  
"Oh I see." The Professor said. "What brings you out here? And who was that…Yasmine?"

"We are scientists." Iris explained. "We are an exploration of the islands. Yasmine was a native on one of the islands. Her family and her husband had perished in a terrible fire. She was the only one who survived."  
"That's horrible."  
Iris nodded. "What makes it worse is that she is pregnant. Very pregnant."  
"Oh."  
"And Aaron and I do not have the medical expertise to help her as we would like. There was a mid-wife we had encountered on another island and she agreed to help but a few weeks ago, she died. She became very ill and there wasn't much we could do."  
"I'm sorry." The Professor said sympathetically. "Can't you get her back to the states?"

Iris sighed. "I wish we could but..one I think it would be too risky to have her travel on these waters in her condition and two…well our radio is acting up. It cuts in and out so we had no luck contacting anyone back home to get a doctor.  
"How are you getting back home?" The academic questioned.  
"Oh the research lab we work at knows we are here and they will send a boat out for us in two months.

The Professor sighed. "So for now you are pretty much stuck here?"  
Iris laughed. "I wouldn't say that. I mean we did chose to be out here and to be honest it is nice. Peaceful and the scenery is beautiful."  
"I suppose so." The academic sighed.  
"Do you recall how _you _ended up here on these islands?" Iris asked.  
"I'm afraid not. I really don't remember a whole lot. It's all a blur except…"  
"Except what?"  
"I had this dream. About a woman."  
Iris was curious. "What woman? Do you know who she is?"  
The Professor shook his head. "No. I really couldn't see her. The only thing I could see were her eyes."  
"Her eyes?" Iris said raising her eyebrows. "What about them?"  
"They were beautiful. Beautiful green emeralds. That's all I know."

Iris sighed. "Well it's something. Just curious though, could this woman be your wife?"  
The Professor was a tad embarrassed by the question. "I….I don't think so….I don't think I'm..married."  
"Okay. Girlfriend?" Irish pressed. "Do you have a girlfriend? Sweetheart?"  
The man of science pondered this. A sweetheart? Did he have a sweetheart? He supposed it was possible but he was coming up empty.  
"I'm not sure." He replied honestly. "I really do not know who this woman is. Like I said all I have to go on is her eyes."  
"I see. I wish I could help you." The scientist said. "If there is anything we could do to help you…we would be glad to."  
"Thank you." He said. "I appreciate it."

He excused himself and walked off to the beach looking out at the water.  
Just who was that woman in his dreams? Was she someone special to him?

**Castaway's Island (lagoon)**

Ginger sat on the beach with her knees bent and her arms around her legs.  
She had the Professor's shirt wrapped around her as she gazed out at the water.  
There was no way he could be lost to her forever. No. It was not possible. The movie star was not going to believe that for one minute. She simply couldn't no matter what the others tried to tell her. In her heart, he was still out there and he would be brought back to her.

The Skipper told her to let the Professor go. Gilligan tried telling her she needed to move on. Mary Ann advised her that she needed to move past it and accept what happened.  
The Howells did their best to gently tell her that her life had to go on.  
The starlet would have none of it. She got angry with them all and that's when she headed to the lagoon to be by herself.

No. She would not let the Professor go. The others didn't know what they were talking about. Her darling Roy would come back Why should she just give up? It was not hopeless. So what if they haven't located him yet. That didn't mean he was gone. They needed to search more.

Tears came to her eyes as she started to have doubts creep that maybe she just should give up but she brushed them away. No she was not giving into any doubt.

Instead she recalled the moment with him on at their little camp when she had kissed him. How he returned her kiss and held her tight which lead to a very passionate round of lovemaking. It was like nothing Ginger had ever experienced in her life. Way more deep and beautiful with him. He loved her. He cared for her. She was fairly certain no man ever harbored those type of feelings for her.

Ginger recalled something else he said to her. How she was the only woman who understood him. Understood his love of science and the things he would talk about.  
The others always looked bored and puzzled by his scientific musings. He had been fairly certain Gilligan and Mary Ann thought him dull. The Skipper appreciate his intellect but to carry on a conversation about science with the sea captain was out of the realm of possibility. She, Ginger, on the other hand, always looked as if she was fascinated by little things he would point out to her. She was the one woman who never yawned or looked like incredulous when he brought up a fact about ferns or other plant life.

Ginger smiled recalling once when he told her about the flowers on the island.  
Listening to him speak about it was interesting to her. Somehow he made it that way.  
When she tried to tell Mary Ann about what she learned, the farm girl looked at her like she was crazy. She could not fathom why Ginger would find flowers so interesting.

And when Ginger mentioned a few facts the Professor told her about a turtle they found on the island, the brunette looked at her as if she had two heads. What on earth could be so darn fascinating about a turtle? Sure she Mary Ann grew up on a farm and she loved the animals but she didn't have a whole lot of interest in studying them.

The starlet determined she was alone in finding all the Professor's science talk intriguing which was fine with her. It had given her the opportunity to be alone with him.  
Science was not something she had ever given much thought to but when he talked about it, she enjoyed it immensely.

She now wondered if she would ever get to hear anymore of his scientific facts. Listen to him explain different species of plants. His knowledge was useful and he had shown her what berries were poisonous and which were good for eating. Showed her what to look for with mushrooms.

The thing she loved most when he talked that way was the look in his eyes. He was so excited to share his knowledge. Very passionate about it.

They didn't talk all about science. She told him stories about Hollywood which he enjoyed. He was not that familiar with that whole scene. Told her she must have quite a life living out there.

Ginger admitted it got to her sometimes. The pettiness and the cattiness.  
There was a lot of it. One actress named Sharon Cinders was especially rude to her all the time along with another whose name was Katherine Parker. They both treated her with contempt. What she ever did to those two women she had not a clue.  
The Professor had remarked they were mostly likely jealous because she was so beautiful and talented.

Whether he was being sincere or not, Ginger did not know but whatever the case it worked because after he said that, she wrapped her arms around him and they made incredible love.

Now he had disappeared. Where he had gone she did not know.  
The fact that he had not been found still gave her hope. The Skipper had attempted to stress to her that he could have been swept out to sea but she shot him down quickly.  
In her heart, he was somewhere out there and he would return to her arms.

**Surrounding Island**

Yasmine approached the Professor. "Would you like something to eat?" She asked of him.  
He realized he had no eaten in awhile and needed his strength. "Yes I would. Thank you very much." He smiled taking a piece of bread from the native girl.

She studied him. Very handsome indeed.  
Yasmine had overheard his discussion with Iris about a dream he had and a woman with green eyes. He had no idea who this woman was.

The native girl wondered if she could be a sweetheart of his. A part of her had hoped maybe not. She was alone. Her own husband Jasper was gone. She missed him.  
This man was kind and surely he could care for her.

Iris noticed the native girl watching their guest and walked over pulling her aside.  
"Yasmine." She said sternly. "I hope you are not getting any ideas in your foolish head."  
The native girl looked down. "I'm sorry. But I cannot help but…"  
Iris sighed. "I know you miss Jasper. Believe me I do. But this man is lost. He could have family out there who are missing him. And he very well could have a woman who loves him who is longing for him to return to her. You cannot get attached to him."

Yasmine looked up. "I know I should not. What you say could be true."  
"I want you to promise me….promise me that you will not, I repeat will not do anything to prevent him from remembering who he is and the people in his life. Promise me."  
The island girl nodded. "I won't Iris."  
"Good." The scientist said. "I don't mean to be harsh Yasmine but I know you pretty well now. I know how you are when you get an idea in your head. Get any ideas about this man, out of her head. You understand?"  
"I do."

The native girl retreated to her tent and Iris watched her.  
She felt bad for Yasmine but she was not going to allow her to try and latch onto this man only to get hurt. Something told her that whoever this mysterious woman was in his dreams, she was someone special. Most likely a woman he was in love with.  
Iris prayed that his memory would come back to him soon. She would hate that poor woman to suffer any longer.


	10. Chapter 10

"What should we do?" asked Aaron of Iris as they discussed the stranger they had encountered.  
The doctor sighed. "I'm not sure. He has no memory of anything. The only thing he can seem to recall is some woman with green eyes. Everything else seems to be a blur."  
Aaron nodded. "He had quite a fall. I'm surprised he survived it."  
"I am too but I'm glad he did. I'm pretty sure whoever this woman is, she would be grateful as well."

"You think she is someone important to him?" inquired the scientist.  
"It's possible. He did describe those green eyes as being very beautiful. I can only conclude that this mystery woman is someone very special."  
Aaron thought a minute then an idea came to him. "Why don't we bring him back to that island we found him at?"  
Iris stared at him. "You serious? You want to go all the way back there?"  
"It could help him." The assistant explained. "There is nothing here that is going to jog his memory. Going back to that other island is his best shot."

Dr. Vanhouser pondered this. She knew he was right. They couldn't help this poor man remember anything. The only way his memory was going to return to him is if they got him back to some familiar surroundings. Although she wasn't thrilled about traveling on these waters that were sometimes rough, it was this man's best chance.

"Okay." She said. "We can set out tomorrow. Of course we will take Yasmine with us. I don't really think she should travel on these waters but I don't want to leave her alone again."  
"Great." said Aaron. "I'll get the canoe all ready and tomorrow first thing we can head out."

Iris nodded and then walked over to the Professor who was staring out at the water.  
"Hello." She greeted.  
"Hello." He replied turning towards her.  
"Listen I was talking with Aaron and I think he has the best solution to help you regain your memory."  
"What would that be?" asked the Professor.  
"Well we figured it would help if you were around familiar surroundings so we are going to take you back to that island we found you on. We think it can help you best regain your memory."  
The Professor thought a minute and then spoke. "I suppose you are correct. It would be the best logical solution. Perhaps it would help me to recall something."  
"Good." Iris said. "Aaron is going to get our canoe ready and we will head out first thing tomorrow. Hopefully this will do the trick."

**Castaway Island**

"No!" Ginger shrieked. "No! You are not taking it! No!"

The movie star shrunk back from the determined farm girl.  
"Ginger please…be reasonable. You need to let him go. Give me the shirt."  
"Go to hell!" Ginger screamed. "I'm not letting my darling Roy go! I won't! He is out there! He is out there and he is coming back!" She clutched the shirt around her body tightly.

"No." Mary Ann said. "He's not coming back. He's gone. You need to accept it. You have to let go. He's not coming…"  
Ginger landed a sharp smack across the brunette's face. "Don't you dare!" The actress yelled angerly. "I know he is! I know he is not lost! You don't know….I know! He loves me and he's going to come back!"

Mary Ann rubbed the side of her cheek where Ginger landed the slap. "Ginger I would love nothing more than for him to return to you. We all wish that would happen. But you have to accept the facts. The fact is that he is gone. The sooner you learn to deal with it the better off you will be. You can't go on like this."  
"Don't you tell me what I can or can't do! Get away from me! Leave me alone!"  
With that Ginger ran off to the jungle as Mary Ann stood watching.

The brunette felt like it was hopeless. Ginger would not listen to reason. No matter what they said, she would not let go of the hope that the Professor would return.

A part of her didn't blame the movie star. She most likely would feel the same if anything happened to Gilligan. She adored that sailorman so much. Never did get the chance to tell him her feelings. With all that happened, she didn't have the opportunity.  
However the farm girl knew that eventually they had to convince Ginger to let the Professor go. They tried the best they could to be gentle and it didn't work. She just tried being tougher and it only angered the red head.

Mary Ann thought taking it one step at a time would do the trick. She thought she could at least convince her to give up wearing the Professor's shirt but that certainly backfired. She may as well have asked Ginger to give up her right arm. The movie star just was not going to part with it no matter how hard Mary Ann tried to fight her.

She slowly made her way out to the common area where the rest of the castaways were gathered. She sat down at the table.  
"No luck huh?" The Skipper said with a worried expression.  
"No. She got angry. She got defensive and she ran off into the jungle."

The Skipper let out a breath. "There must be someway we can snap her out of this."  
Mary Ann sighed. "I don't know what to do. I don't know if there is anything we really can do. Ginger just will not face the Professor being gone. She is convinced he is out there somewhere and will come back to her."

**Other side of island**

Ginger ran into her and the Professor's hideway hut and burst into tears.  
Why was everyone telling her to let go? She didn't want to let go! She couldn't!

The starlet sunk down on the floor holding her knees to her chest. While she knew perfectly well they meant well, they just didn't understand. She felt in her heart that her beloved Roy was out there someplace. It was not something she could explain, she just felt it. They didn't share a connection with him. _She _did. As long as she felt there was hope, she would be damned before she let go of him.

Maybe the others thought her crazy and maybe she was but that was not something the movie star cared about. Her heart is what she trusted and that's all there was to it. No one was going to tell her any different.

Ginger got up and went over to a little desk the Professor had constructed out of bamboo. She sat down in the matching chair and smiled as she picked up his journal. She opened it up and read an entry.

_I think I must be one of the luckiest men in the world. I say this not to sound arrogant but because I believe it to be true._

_Beautiful Ginger Grant, glamorous movie star, Ginger Grant loves me. I haven't the slightest idea how I managed to attract the attention of such a woman. I'm at loss as to what I did or said to turn her lovely green eyes my way.  
She finds all my scientific musings and facts to be interesting. I cannot recall any other woman feeling this way.  
When I tell her little facts about flowers or birds, she is intrigued. And sometimes asks me more questions about it. _

_This is why I feel I'm so lucky. To find such a beautiful woman is one thing, but to find one that actually appreciates all the things I do and is interested in knowing about the things I know is astounding. I love this woman. I always will. She is the only woman for me. _

Ginger was touched by the entry and turned the page to another.

_I'm still in total amazement at the turn of events. Not only does that beautiful woman love me, we actually made incredible love. I never had wanted any woman like I wanted her.  
Holding her in my arms was quite an experience. One I wish to have over and over again._

_I never thought myself to be much when it came to that, but when I'm with my lovely Ginger, all I can think of is how much I love her. Ginger seems to enjoy our lovemaking as well as she never to wants to it to end. I don't wish to go into detail and I don't mean to sound like I'm bragging but she had remarked to me that I'm quite a lover. This had shocked me because as I had mentioned I never believed myself to be much of a Casanova._  
_Ginger believes differently._

The movie star giggled to herself reading the last entry. Well it was true. He was a remarkable lover. As far as she was concerned he was the best she had. He loved her and cared about her. Not just for her beauty. For all her flaws and her insecurities.

She had confessed to him her fear that he would prefer Mary Ann as she was more domestic but he quickly shot that down saying that while Mary Ann was certainly a sweet girl, there was no chance of him ever having any romantic interest in her because to him that's exactly what she was. A girl. A young girl. Her Ginger, on the other hand, he felt was a remarkable woman. A beautiful intelligent woman with worlds of experience.  
Mary Ann was good at the domestic things no question but so was she, Ginger.

She had cooking and sewing skills too. And he wanted more than just someone who could cook and sew. He wanted someone who took interest in what he liked and she was that woman.

The movie star confided that Mary Ann probably had a crush on Gilligan anyway. The Professor had ascertained they would make a wonderful couple. Mary Ann would most certainly make the young sailor very happy.  
As for him, Roy Hinkley, the one that made him happy was a beautiful red head named Ginger Grant.

She set the journal down and gazed out the window. Where could he be? And how was she going to find him?

**Next Morning**

"All set?" asked Iris of Aaron as they climbed into the canoe.  
"All set." He affirmed. "Ready to go."

The Professor sat down in the canoe. He had another dream about that mystery woman. Like before her features he was not able to see only those haunting green eyes. He thought he heard her call to him but he had no idea what she was saying.

The academic hoped this trip would do him good. At least help him find out who that mysterious woman in his dreams was.

Yasmine took her seat in the canoe on the other side. She had been very quiet after Iris had given her a talking to about not trying to latch onto this mystery man.  
The tribal girl knew the good doctor was correct but still. A part of her hoped that he could be the one to take care of her and her baby. While she was not thrilled about taking this trip and possibly finding this woman that he had dreamed about, Yasmine knew it was something that had to be done. It was possible that this woman was not out there. A part of her hoped that was the case. She had no one. Then all of a sudden this man appears. It had to be a sign from the gods.

Aaron pushed the canoe away from the shoreline and he and Iris began to paddle.

As they journeyed, the Professor's mind was still on that woman. He simply could not get those eyes out of his mind. The more he thought about it, the more likely it was that she was someone who was very special to him. If only he could remember who she was.

He did know whoever she was, she did have an exquisite stature. That much he could make out from his dream. This mysterious female was probably very beautiful. She had to be. Her eyes certainly were. He hoped he did find her. He could give anything to look into those lovely emerald eyes for real.

**Castaway Island**

The others went about their chores as usual. Where Ginger had disappeared off to, they did not know but knew she would return eventually.

Mrs. Howell helped Mary Ann with the laundry amazingly without protest. She felt bad about the poor girl being stuck with all of it plus it took her worry off of Ginger.  
She did think of her as a daughter and it broke her heart to see the movie star so distraught. Mary Ann had confided to her what Ginger's reaction was to her trying to take away the Professor's shirt and the millionaire's wife was devastated. The movie star never acted that way before. This was more difficult then they dreamed.

Thurston Howell III even helped the Skipper and Gilligan gather the firewood and bring the water to the camp. Like Mrs. Howell, it helped get his mind off his worry about Ginger.

They all were extremely worried about the red head. All of them had pleaded with her to let go and she did not want to listen. They feared she was going just continue on with her belief the Professor would magically appear. Until Ginger learned to deal with the fact he was not going to do such a thing, there was very little they could do for her.  
The castaways could not force her to believe it. They could not make her give up her hope. She had to do it on her own. And all were convinced it would be a long time before that happened.


	11. Chapter 11

It was early afternoon when the island was spotted. The waters had been calm much to the relief of Iris. She and her assistant paddled up to the shore line.  
The Professor looked over to where they arrived. "This is where you found me?" He inquired.  
"Pretty close to it." Aaron replied as he signaled for everyone to exit the canoe. He took Yasmine's hand and helped her out. "Not the exact location but this is the correct island."  
The Professor walked onto the shore and looked about trying to make sense of it all and it anything by chance seemed familiar to him.

His eyes fell upon what looked like some sort of hut. Made of bamboo and palms.  
As he went over to inspect it, the door had opened and out walked a beautiful woman with flaming red hair. She was wearing a short white dress and what looked like a man's shirt. The woman appeared distraught as she was clutching a white handkerchief in her lovely hand.

Iris too had noticed the same woman and was about to speak when that very woman had paused and turned her head towards the group. The woman dropped the handkerchief in her hand and held her hands up to her mouth as she let out a shriek of joy.

The all of a sudden she came bursting towards them throwing her arms around the Professor knocking him down to the sand.  
"Darling!" She exclaimed. "Oh darling! I knew you would come back to me! I knew you would!"  
Aaron, Iris and Yasmine watched in amazement as their mystery guest was being peppered with kisses by the red headed woman.  
"Darling!" The woman said over and over. "I love you! I love you!"  
The Professor was at a loss and a bit overwhelmed by the treatment he was receiving.  
He managed to slowly pull the woman away and get a good look at her. It was then he noticed those eyes. Those green eyes. The same one from his dreams.

Iris then spoke. "Um…Hello…I'm Dr. Iris Vanhouser. This is my assistant Aaron Casey and this here is Yasmine. May I ask who you are?"  
"Ginger." The woman replied as she held the Professor tightly. "I'm Ginger."  
The Professor knew that name but he couldn't quite place it. It sounded so familiar.  
"Nice to meet you Ginger." Iris smiled. "I take it you know this gentleman."  
"Of course I do." Ginger said as she helped the Professor up but still did not let go. "I love him. He's my darling Professor."

"Professor!" Iris exclaimed. "Wow. Are you a professor of science?"  
"Of course he is." Ginger responded. "He's brilliant."  
The movie star pulled him closer resting her head against him.  
"I see." Iris replied.  
"Oh where did you find him?" Ginger asked. "I was so worried! He just disappeared."  
"I..I uh apparently had a pretty bad fall." The Professor answered still in wonderment of this beautiful woman. He took in the scent of her perfume thinking it was intoxicating. There was something about it he recognized.

"Oh my!" Ginger said letting go for a minute and stepping back. "Are you alright! Are you hurt?"  
"I'm okay." The Professor replied. "No serious injuries."  
"What a relief." Ginger said. "I'm so happy you returned to me!"  
She threw her arms around him again kissing him once more. "I love you."

The Professor was not sure if he was to tell her he loved her. He was not sure what his relationship with this woman was. She certainly loved him and well he was not about to argue that. Besides her kisses were heavenly as was the way she held him in her arms.  
"Um… Ginger." The Professor started. "I think there is something you should know…"  
"Never mind that now." Ginger smiled. "Come on. Let's go back to the others."  
Aaron was stunned. "Others? There are others on this island."  
"Follow me." Ginger said taking the Professor's hand and leading them through the jungle.

The group came upon the castaway's camp.  
Iris stepped out first. The Skipper noticed her and placed the firewood he had been carrying down as he then approached her.  
"Hello." He greeted.  
"Hello. I'm Dr. Vanhouser. Iris Vanhouser." She greeted.  
"Why hello there Doctor." The Skipper said pleasantly. "What brings you to our little island."  
"Look who's here!" Ginger interrupted before the doctor could respond.

The actress hurried out of the jungle and the castaways were in shock to see her holding the hand of the Professor!  
"What! I don't believe it!" The Skipper said. "Where did you find…How…"  
Aaron then walked out. "Hello. I'm Aaron Casey. I'm Dr. Vanhouser's assistant. It's a simple explanation. We are scientists and we are on exploration of these islands. We had been out one day and well we found this man unconscious so we brought him back to our little island camp."  
"Oh I see." The Skipper said. "Is he alright?"

Iris took the Skipper aside. "He is but…there is one problem. He can't recall anything. He has no memory of his name or how he even got on the island. The only thing he remembered was a woman's green eyes which I am assuming belong to this Ginger."  
The sea captain nodded. "Yes that would be but..you said he can't recall anything else?"  
"No." Iris sighed. "Nothing. That's why Aaron suggested that we bring him back here. He thought it may help him being around familiar surroundings."  
"Well I'm glad you did." The captain said. "Does Ginger know about his memory loss?"  
Iris looked over and saw the actress holding the Professor in a strong loving embrace vowing she was never letting go.  
She turned her head back to the Skipper. "No. We didn't get the chance to. When we came ashore she…well she pretty much um…what's the word…"  
"Jumped on him?" The Skipper finished.  
Iris laughed. "Yes that was it."  
"I figured as much. Well we are going to have to tell her and we will need to do what it takes to help him."

**Later that day**

Ginger was the happiest the castaways had seen her in over a week.  
She had taken off the Professor's shirt stating that she wanted to actually feel his hands on her body and the shirt only inhibited that.

The Professor was still startled by the attention he was receiving from the movie star but he didn't complain. He didn't see a reason to. She was beautiful and she loved him. What was there to complain about? Plus he was enjoying her kisses a great deal.

Mary Ann smiled watching as Ginger had the Professor against a tree saying something that was most likely seductive and running her hands through his hair. The academic looked to be enjoying the attention.  
She was relieved that Iris and Aaron found him. Ginger didn't have to suffer anymore.  
The farm girl hated seeing Ginger so distraught and miserable. Ginger hated feeling that way. She had then apologized to Mary Ann for striking her like she did. Swore up and down she was sorry and she didn't mean to lash out at her like that. The brunette told her she understood. She knew very well Ginger did not mean it and that she had been extremely upset.

Ginger also gave a heartfelt apology to Gilligan for the times she had slapped him. The movie star told him that he didn't deserve that and she was a horrible person for doing so. Gilligan told her she was not a horrible person. He knew why she lashed out. She was hurt, angry, upset. It was a natural human emotion. The sailor told her to not worry about it. He was not angry with her. He was glad that she was happy again.

Gilligan walked over to Mary Ann giving her the bread fruit she had asked for.  
"Thank you. "She smiled taking it.  
The sailor looked over at Ginger and the Professor. "It's great that the Professor is okay. Ginger can be happy again."  
"I know." The brunette said mixing the ingredients in a bowl. "I was worried about her."  
"At least it's over." Gilligan said attempting to steal a berry. Mary Ann swatted his hand.  
"Yes it is." She said.

Iris sat with the Skipper at the table. "So how did you end up here?" She asked.  
"Shipwreck. I'm the Captain of the SS Minnow. We hit a storm. An unexpected storm and well we found this island and had to make it our home."  
"You have no way of calling for help?"  
"No." He said shaking his head. "We lost our transmitter. We had tried to repair the boat but it didn't work. The boat ended up being completely destroyed. The only thing we can do is try to light rescue fires at night in hopes someone will locate us."  
"How awful." Iris said.  
"It's rough but we are doing the best we can." He replied. "Say…you said you are scientist on exploration…do you have a radio…"  
Iris nodded. "We do actually. I had brought it with us but it has been acting up. However our colleagues know we are out here and are going to send a ship out for us in two months."  
The Skipper's eyes went wide. "Two months? So you could…..could you take us with you?"  
"I don't see why not." Iris smiled.  
"Oh man that's great!" He said.

The sea captain addressed the others. "Everyone Everyone! Listen….Ginger will you _please _let go of the Professor for a minute…that's right let go….Okay listen up. Iris here said that they can rescue us!"  
The cheer went up. Mary Ann hugged Gilligan. Gilligan returned her hug.  
Mr. Howell kissed his wife. Mrs. Howell squealed with delight.  
Ginger kissed the Professor again. He returned her kiss.

Iris stood up and spoke. "We do have a radio that we did bring with us but it had been acting up. It goes in and out. However the lab we work at is aware we are out on these islands and they are sending out a boat to pick us up. It will take about two months. So we cannot take you back right away but I assure you that we will take you with us."

"Wow!" Gilligan said. "Two months. We can go home!"  
"It's wonderful!" Mary Ann said. "I can see my family again!"

Mr. Howell spoke. "Um Dr. Vanhouser…"  
"Please you can call me Iris."  
"Very well, Iris, is there anyway to fix the radio. Surely the Professor here can take a look at it."  
Iris hesitated. Ginger was not aware of the Professor's memory loss just yet. They were not sure how to break it to her. She and the Skipper agreed that it should be handled delicately. They did not wish to cause her any further heartache.

"Well…Aaron here is pretty good at that sort of thing. He will try again to see if he can get it working properly."  
"Very well." The millionaire said.  
Irish sighed with relief that she did not have to explain further.

Yasmine stood watching the scene. She was unhappy that this woman this Professor dreamed about was real and even more unhappy to see just how beautiful she was.  
There was no way the gods would deliver this man to her when he clearly adored the woman with the red hair.  
Her eyes went over to where Mary Ann was cooking dinner with the help of Gilligan.  
She studied the sailor. He seemed so kind. Surely he was not as handsome as the Professor but she was intrigued. There was something about him that she liked.  
Maybe the gods had meant to bring her to _this_ man. Maybe _he _was the one who would care for her and her child.

**After dinner**

The table had been cleared and the dishes were washed and stored away.  
Ginger immediately lead the Professor away to the lagoon to be alone with him.  
They sat on the sand watching the ripples on the water. The Professor had his arms around her as she sat against him.

The movie star's head was resting on his chest. "I love you Roy Hinkley." She said softly.  
_Roy Hinkley?_ He thought. _Is that my name? _  
Ginger had expected him to say he loved her too and was puzzled why he didn't. "Darling…I said I love you."  
_Should I tell her I love her? _The Professor pondered. _She is beautiful. And I do want her to be mine. Well she is mine. I think. She has to be. I know she is that goddess from my dreams. The one with the beautiful green eyes._  
Ginger sat up and turned. "What's wrong? Why aren't you telling me you love me?"  
Thinking quickly he smiled at her. "Sorry I was just thinking about how beautiful you are."  
The movie star seemed satisfied with that answer. "You are wonderfully handsome you know." She said kissing him.  
The more she kissed him the more his desire for her grew. What he felt when her lips touched his was incredible. Most certainly this was the woman he loved. There could be no question about that. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.  
His memory may not be intact but he did know for certain he belonged with this stunning beauty in his arms. She was meant for him.  
Ginger broke the kiss and he gently brushed her hair back saying "I love you."  
He pulled her back for another kiss and they fell back on the sand.

**Camp**

Iris sat at the table with the Skipper.  
The sea captain was concerned about this memory loss. "You think his memory will come back soon?"  
She shrugged. "I don't have a extended medical background so I can't say for certain. I do know that sometimes it can come back pretty quickly, other times it may take some time."  
"Well at least he seems to remember he loves Ginger." The captain said. "That's something."  
"Yes it is. Listen Skipper, there is something else I'm worried about. It's Yasmine."  
"What about her?"  
"As you can see she is very pregnant. Aaron and I really do not have the medical expertise to help her. Is there anyone here who could possibly assist with the birth?"  
The Skipper thought a minute. "The only one I can think of is the Professor."  
"Great." Iris said. "Considering his memory loss, I guess it wouldn't do much good."  
"Well now wait a minute." The Skipper said. "The Professor does have a medical book."  
"He does?"  
"Yes. I'm sure it could help you."  
"I guess it would but I'm not that all familiar with medical terms. I would still need him to help me."  
"Don't you worry Iris." The Skipper said. "We will do what we can for Yasmine. I promise."  
"Thank you. You are very kind." She smiled. "You all seem like a great bunch of people. I am amazed at how you call came together."  
"Well when you don't have much of a choice, I guess you just do."  
"Tell me…you have a wife back home? Girlfriend?"  
The sea captain blushed a little. "Um…well no….I.. I can't say I do. I mean I do know a few women and we have some laughs but I hadn't really found anyone…How about you?"  
"No. No one. I have my work. That's about it. Aaron has a beautiful wife and two daughters. His wife's name is Julie. She's such a sweetheart. Very understanding I may add. I know she was not at all thrilled about this exploration of ours but she knew how important it was. And it is not like we do this all the time. We do not usually go out at this length of time but we thought we could gather more information better this way. Me. Well I have my little white dog Marshmallow. He is being watched by a friend of mine."  
"I love dogs." The Skipper smiled. "I always wanted to go out sailing with a dog. I always believed they would enjoy it."  
Iris laughed. "I actually did take Marshmallow out once on a friend's boat. He loved it."  
She caught the Skipper's eye for a minute and then looked away. "Anyway…about the Professor…do you really think he could in fact help Yasmine?"  
"I'm sure he would do his best." The Skipper answered.  
"I hope you are right. That poor girl is all alone. This child is all she has."

**Jungle **

Yasmine watched with delight as Gilligan climbed a tree to retrieve a coconut.  
She never saw anyone climb like that before.  
The sailor picked the coconut and slid back down.  
The tribal girl clapped her hands. " You are wonderful." She said. "Never seen anyone climb like that."  
Mary Ann laughed. "That's our Gilligan." She said.  
"I'm great at climbing trees. I can climb anything!" He boasted.  
"You are also good at falling out of them." Mary Ann joked.  
"Not all the time." He insisted.  
"Come on." Mary Ann said leading him back to camp.  
The more she was around him the more Yasmine believed this Gilligan is the answer to her prayers. Somehow someway she would make him hers.


	12. Chapter 12

The Professor leaned against a rock his arms wrapped around Ginger.  
He gently kissed her temple. "How did I get so lucky?" He wondered aloud.  
Ginger grinned. "What you do you mean?"  
"I mean." He said kissing her again. "How did I get so lucky have you?"  
"Darling you know how." She giggled as she turned to place a kiss on his lips.  
"I do?" The Professor replied not sure what she meant.  
"Of course you do." Ginger replied kissing him again. "It _was_ all _your_ doing."  
"My doing?"

The starlet brushed his hair with her fingers. "Yes _your _ doing." She repeated. "What did you expect to happen? Rushing in my hut and taking a hold of me and…"  
"Kissing you." He finished.  
Ginger looked at him confused. "Kissing me? You didn't kiss me."  
"I meant….I _wanted _to..kiss you." He explained hastily.  
"I _knew_ it." She said cuddling up close to him. "I bet you wanted to kiss me when we were on the Minnow."  
_The Minnow? _The academic had no idea what she was referring to.  
He had hoped by being alone with her he would start to remember but so far nothing.  
"Ginger." He started. "I….I need to tell you something."

The movie star wrapped her arms around him indicating she was in no mood for "talking". Her lips pressed against his and she then whispered softly to him her desire.  
The Professor did not want to break the moment or her heart. There was no telling how she would react to finding out he had lost his memory. She had already been through hell thinking he may possibly be lost to her forever.  
However if he didn't say something she would be more devastated when she found out the truth.

"Ginger." He began gently pushing her away. "I must tell you something. It's very important."  
"What? What is it…" Then something came to her and she smiled. "You want to marry me!" She squealed. "Oh darling Roy I will marry you!" Her arms went around him squeezing him tight.  
The Professor was startled at this. "I uh…Ginger…"  
"I can't wait to be your wife!" The red head exclaimed. "I'll be a good one. I promise!"  
"You would make an excellent wife." He stated.  
"Come on." Ginger said standing up. "Let's go tell everyone!"  
She grabbed his hand and before he could say anything, she rushed him into camp and declared to everyone. "Roy and I are getting married!"

The others looked in bewilderment.

Mary Ann's jaw dropped as she forgot about the coconut pie she was making.  
Gilligan's eye went wide in shock. The Skipper could not believe his ears.  
Mrs. Howell was delighted by the prospect of planning a wedding while Mr. Howell was in disbelief.

"Isn't it wonderful!" Ginger said happily.  
"Uh….I….It's a sur…surprise." The Skipper said.  
"Yeah it certainly is." Mary Ann agreed.

The other castaways looked at the Professor who was uncertain of how to handle the situation. Ginger thought he wanted to marry her. She looked so darn happy he didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise.

"Not as much as you think." Ginger smiled as she looked at her new fiancé. "We talked about our lives if we ever got rescued. We had planned on being together."  
As Ginger said this, the Professor wracked his brain hoping to recall this conversation. Anything that would help him remember.  
"You have?" The Skipper said astonished.  
"Certainly." Ginger said kissing the Professor. "Didn't we darling?"  
The science man sighed. "Ginger….I really think you should know something. I don't know how to tell you this."  
"Tell me what?" She asked.

Roy Hinkley looked at her beautiful green eyes. They looked so sparkling and happy.  
The last thing he wanted was to see any shred of pain in them. But he couldn't allow her to go on thinking…"I…Ginger I….my memory…I'm afraid that...I am having memory trouble."  
"Memory trouble?" Ginger said confused. "What sort of memory trouble?"  
"I don't recall much about how we ended up here."  
The movie star shrugged. "That's alright. I'm sure that it will come back to you."  
"It's not just that. There are other things that I don't remember."  
"Like what?"  
Taking a deep breath he replied. "Well to be honest..all of you."  
"All of us? What do you…" Ginger froze a minute and then continued. "You mean…you don't…Me?"  
The actress felt so stupid. What was she thinking that he wanted to marry her! What a fool she made of herself!

She backed away from him with tears in her eyes. Quickly he pulled her back in his arms.  
"Listen to me." He said. "You are the one thing I have not completely forgotten."  
Ginger said nothing.  
"I did remember your beautiful green eyes. They haunted my dreams. I could see them clearly. I could see your exquisite form. And before when you were…I knew that I loved you. I knew you were meant for me. I did not forget that. I swear."  
The starlet did not know what to make of all this. She looked up at him. "You made love to me before without remembering who I was?"  
"_No_." He stressed. "I _knew_ you are important to me. I know damn well that you belong with me. That I can feel. I'm sorry Ginger. I should have told you earlier."

Ginger looked at the others. "Did you all know?"  
The Skipper spoke. "Iris told me. We didn't know how to break the news to you. You have been through a lot Ginger. The last thing we wanted is for you to feel any more heartache. We were hoping we could tell you this a gentle as possible."  
"So you all think I'm some helpless little girl is that it?" She said angerly. "I can't handle the news. I'm too fragile to know the man I love doesn't know who the hell I am!"

Ginger took off and the Professor followed her.  
She ran into her hut and he caught the door before she could shut it.  
"Get out of here." She glared at him.  
"No." He said firmly. "I'm not leaving."

As soon as he said those words, something seemed awfully familiar about it.  
Ginger saying get out of here sparked something in his mind. Him saying I'm not leaving also struck a chord.  
"Why? You want to take advantage of me again." She snapped at him.  
"My love never took advantage of you." He retorted.

Ginger stared at him. "What did you say?"  
"What did I say what?" The Professor asked.  
"You….you said….my love."  
"I did?"  
"Yes you did. That's what you call me." She explained. The momentary anger she felt was diminishing.  
"It just…..I don't know…came out…Just like…"  
"What?"  
"You saying Get out of here. It was like we had this conversation before."  
The movie star smiled. "We did. Sort of."  
"I'm sorry for not telling you….I didn't want you to be hurt."

"Oh darling!" Ginger said flinging her arms around him. "I'm sorry I got angry. I love you so much."  
"I think I love you." He said.  
That statement also triggered something. I think I love you. When did he say that before?

"I have an idea." Ginger said. "Let's go to our special place."  
"Special place?"  
"Yes. It will help your memory if you see it again. Your journal is there. I bet if you read it things would come back to you."  
"It's worth a try." He stated.

The Professor then took her back in his arms. "And I _would_ like to be completely alone with you."  
Ginger giggled. "Professor!" She said. "Behave yourself."  
He kissed her and she then led him out of the hut and they started to the jungle.

The others watched hoping that this was a sign that everything was good with the pair.  
Mary Ann looked at Gilligan as she knew she had better tell him her feelings before they were interrupted again.

"Gilligan, I need to talk you." She stated.  
"Okay Mary Ann." He replied. "What is it?"  
"Not here." She said taking his hand.

She led him to the lagoon where they found a fallen tree and sat down on it.  
Mary Ann took his hands in hers. "I need to tell you something. I'm not sure how you are going to react to this."  
"React to what?" The sailor asked in wonderment of what was so important.  
"Well for a while..I've…I've had...I like you Gilligan."  
"I like you too Mary Ann." He smiled. "You are a swell girl."  
"No I mean…I _like _you." She said with emphasis. "I have feelings for you."  
Gilligan was taken aback. Mary Ann liked him? She _liked him! _  
"You…you have feelings for _me?_"  
"I do Gilligan. I think you are just the one of the sweetest most caring souls I ever met. I can't help but…I wanted you to know. I don't know what will happen when we return home but I couldn't go on without letting you know…"

Gilligan stood up from the tree and walked to the water. He was still in shock.  
He had wished that Mary Ann would like him. He just never dreamed she actually would.  
Most of the time, he rarely got what he wished for. Now he was.  
Mary Ann walked over to him. "You alright?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder.  
He nodded. "I am. I'm..Mary Ann…I…like you….too."  
The farm girl smiled. "You do?"  
"I…I always thought….you were pretty and….you were always nice to me."  
"Oh Gilligan!" Mary Ann placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You are wonderful."  
The sailor hugged her tightly feeling on top of the world.

Yasmine frowned at the scene. She heard it all. That brunette telling Gilligan she liked him. Gilligan saying he liked her too. This could not be! Gilligan was meant to for her Yasmine! Not this…this Mary Ann.  
She need to take action. What that would be she was not sure but she knew she could not lose Gilligan. He would take care of her and her child. Jasper would want that.  
Mary Ann would simply have to find another. She Yasmine was having Gilligan.

**Other side of island**

Ginger brought the Professor into their hut.  
"Quite a charming place." He said looking around.  
"It is." She said as she walked over to the desk picking up an item.  
Ginger then held it out to him. "Here." She said. "This is your journal."  
The Professor took it. "My journal?"  
"Yes." Ginger nodded. "You kept quite a log about our experience on the island."  
"You read it?"  
"Well you read mine!" She pouted.

The Professor was amused by her quick flare of temper. It made her look beautiful to him.  
"My love it's quite alright." He assured.  
Setting the book back down, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I did not come here to read any journal." The Professor whispered as he gently kissed her neck.  
Ginger giggled. "Careful darling. This is what got you "in trouble" in the first place."  
"Your perfume is most intoxicating." He remarked taking in the scent. "You have any more of this."  
"Now Roy." She said. "You need to control yourself." The red head chastised.  
"I don't wish too." He replied kissing her lips. "I wish to make love to you again."

Ginger laughed as he picked her up in his arms and set her down on the bed.  
He leaned over her kissing her lips and then went back to her neck.  
The scent of the perfume was very familiar to him. Something about it reminded him of something. Just what that was he did not know.  
The Professor tried to concentrate on the beautiful actress in his arms but that perfume was distracting him. He let go of Ginger and sat up.  
"Darling what is it?" She asked.  
"I'm sorry but it's driving me crazy. I know that perfume. It's so familiar."  
Ginger grinned at him. "Roy….it's the very perfume I was wearing when you…shall we say, accosted me."  
"I accosted you?"  
"Sort of. You needed something to dissolve the glue that got Gilligan and the Skipper stuck to the boat. Instead of simply asking me for a bottle, you chose to take me in your arms and nuzzle my neck."  
"Sounds like I made a very wise decision." He quipped. "What about this glue?"

Ginger sat up. "Mary Ann and Gilligan had been looking for syrup to put on pancakes. They found some in a tree but it was very strong and held tight to things. We thought it would be perfect for gluing planks to the boat."  
The Professor took that in. "Interesting. Glue to hold the planks in place. Why didn't that work."  
"The hold was only temporary. It wasn't permanent. So the ship fell apart." Ginger explained.  
The Professor got a flash of running away from a boat on the beach. He recalled taking Ginger's hand to pull her away from the danger of the flying planks.  
"I think I do remember that." He said. "It's a little fuzzy but I think I remember."  
"It will come back to you." Ginger assured. "But for now…..how about you remember how much you love making love to me.' She purred at him.  
Ginger began kissing his ear seductively and he pushed her away.

The movie star frowned as he got up from the bed and back over to where he place the journal down.  
"What are you doing?" She said slightly miffed. "I thought you wanted to be alone with me."  
"I do my love but right now I want to see what else I can remember."  
He flipped the pages in his journal reading the entries intensely.

Ginger sat on the bed with her arms crossed with a displeased look in her face.  
She was starting to wish she never showed him that darn journal!

Not wishing to be deterred however, the actress got up from the bed and sauntered over to him. She came up from behind placing her arms around his shoulders.  
"You should read my diary entries about how what an amazing lover you are." She whispered in a sultry tone.  
The Professor gulped feeling hot. "I..I…um…"  
"How when you talk about science it just does something to me…You are so sexy and….I can't control myself…."  
She began kissing his neck and he knew he was not going to win this battle. Forgetting his journal, he allowed her to lead him back to the bed and the two wrapped their arms around eachother losing themselves to their passion.


	13. Chapter 13

It was sometime after midnight when the Professor slowly got out of bed careful not to disturb the sleeping red head beside him. He pulled on his clothes and gently kissed Ginger's forehead.  
The Professor walked over to the desk where the journal was and sat down on the chair opening it to an entry.

_Quite an interesting day.  
Gilligan found an airplane on the island. Turns out the plane was that of the famed pilot __Wrong Way Feldman. And he is here on this island._

_However I must confess that is not what I believed to be the most interesting aspect __of the day. What I did find to be interesting I am still not sure of. __What I mean is we had all gathered to clean off the plane and Gilligan was excided at the prospect of us being able to use the aircraft to leave the island.  
I had pointed out to him that it was not a possibility as none of us know how to fly._

_Gilligan had stated he wished he could have found a brand new plane and then Mary Ann made a comment about it having a powerful jet engine. And for some reason unknown to me the beautiful (I must always describe her as beautiful) Ginger looks to me with those lovely green eyes and says in that wonderful breathy voice, "With a great big powerful jet pilot." As she says this, she brushes the leaves she had in her hand against my neck in what I can only describe as a very flirtatious manner. _

_After I had explained that there was no possible way for us to use the craft and that we would better off salvaging the parts, the beautiful actress then says "Well it was a peachy idea while it lasted." And then in that flirtatious manner again looks at me, brushes me again with those leaves and smiles saying "See-ya."  
_

The Professor set the journal down a minute thinking over that entry. Ginger was attracted to him pretty early on it appeared. The entry was dated a little while back. Of course times and dates were still unclear to him so he could not be 100% sure. Based on the writing however he deduced that he himself was attracted to the woman pretty early on. What he was unable to fathom was why either of them would hide it. If he had in fact loved her, why didn't he say anything.  
The academic shook his head and read some more.

_I feel like the biggest louse in the world._

_I cannot believe I acted in such a manner. Beautiful Ginger waltzed into my hut and declares she believes there to have always been an attraction between us and what do I do? I freeze. Now she is hurt and she left. I must go find her and bring her back._

Roy Hinkley read that particular entry a second time. He froze? Ginger says that she thinks there is something between them and he froze? And what was that about her leaving? Hoping to find the answer, he continued on.

_I was able to locate my beautiful Ginger on another side of this island._

_She was needless to say not too happy to see me. She ordered me to leave which of course I had no intention of doing. I was not about to leave her out there by herself.  
The poor woman was having so much trouble trying to construct a hut on her own. I of course told her I was not leaving and then built the hut for her._

That must be where this hut had come from. He thought before reading on.

_I must confess I am unsure of what my feelings are. I know that I do have a strong physical attraction to her. To tell her this would only cause her more pain and she would believe that I only see her as an object of desire and I do not wish for her to believe such a thing._

The man of science pondered this. His initial attraction was physical. At least that is what this entry led him to believe. He continued to read.

_I should have known better. Of course my beautiful Ginger would set things straight._

_Making me see that I do have more than just a physical attraction to her. She made me see this by placing her lovely lips to mine. When I felt her kiss I knew. Of course I made a slight joke saying "I think I love you."  
_

That's where he remembered that!

_And then I told her I would need to kiss her once more to make sure. What I did I knew for certain is that I loved her and there would never be another woman for me._

The Professor smiled reading the entry about how they had made love and Ginger remarking that he was quite a lover. Another entry caught is attention.

_Now that I have this beautiful woman in my life I suppose mother would be happy. __I know Valerie would. Between her and mother I was never going to hear the end of how I must find a woman to take care of me. _

_Valerie would certainly adore Ginger. How could anyone not? She beautiful and charming and has a wonderful sense of humor. I am convinced they would get along splendidly. Mother would most likely plan the wedding as soon as I introduced her to Ginger and I would definitely be shoved down the aisle at her. Shannon and Grace would also just adore Ginger I know they would._

The academic stopped reading and was puzzle. Valerie? Shannon and Grace?  
Who exactly was Valerie? And Shannon and Grace? Those names seemed familiar. They felt like they should mean something to him but what he did not know. Were they family? Did he have a family?

Setting the journal aside, he walked back to the bed and gently nudged Ginger's shoulder.

The actress groaned in protest. "Whaaat." She said half annoyed and half sleepily as she sat up. "You just interrupted a terrific dream I was having."  
"Oh? What dream?" He asked curious.  
"We were playing strip poker and you were losing." Ginger grinned.  
The Professor shook his head and kissed her lips. "I'm so sorry my love. Maybe when you go back to sleep you will have the opposite dream."  
"Opposite dream?"  
"Yes one in which _you _are the one that is losing."

Ginger lightly smacked his arm. "Funny." She retorted. "Why did you wake me up?" She asked to change the subject.  
"I was reading some entries in my journal and I was puzzled."  
"By what?" Ginger asked sitting up more and pulling up her pillow to lean on.  
"I wrote something about a person named Valerie and two other people, Shannon and Grace. Do you know who they are?"

Ginger nodded."Valerie is your sister. Shannon and Grace are her two daughters, Your nieces."  
"I have a sister? I have two nieces?"  
"Yes you do." Ginger explained. "You told me you don't get to see them very often. In fact, that was one of the reasons you were going to move out to California. Aside from wanting to be with me." She said kissing his lips.  
"You live in Calfornia?" He asked surprised.  
"Of course darling." Ginger smiled. "I'm an actress."

Roy looked at her bewildered. "You are an…actress?"  
"Yes I live in Hollywood." The movie star explained. "I've done several movies."  
"Have I seen any of them?" He wondered.  
Ginger shrugged. "I don't know. You never mentioned it to me."  
"Oh." He said sitting against his pillow. "You told Iris that I am a professor of science." He stated. "What kind?"  
"All kinds." Ginger replied. "You know a great deal about a lot of different type of science. I would have to say though. " She said seductively moving closer to him and placing her hand on his chest. "Chemistry is your specialty."  
He was silent as her lips touched his and gently kissed him. Forgetting everything else, he took her back in his arms holding her tight.

**Next Morning**

Mary Ann smiled and hummed in the little kitchen area as she prepared breakfast. She couldn't wait to see Gilligan and surprise him with her special berry pancakes. The farm girl was making them just for him. For the others, she made regular pancakes. She felt Gilligan deserved something special well for just being him.

Yasmine was preparing a dish of fruit and coconuts for herself and frowned at the brunette's happy expression. Surely this girl could find another man. She, Yasmine, was alone and afraid. She had no one to take care of her. Iris and Aaron offered to take her back home with them but she refused. Island life was all she knew. She did not wish to go to the states. It was too scary. No she wanted to say right where she was.  
Gilligan certainly was good at adapting to island life. He could take care of her and her child. He knew how to get food and to build shelter. This Mary Ann was pretty enough to find someone else.

Iris walked to the kitchen area to inquire about juice when she noticed Yasmine's expression. Sighing, she gently pulled the tribal girl aside.  
"What are you doing?" She asked her.  
"I am not doing anything." Yasmine replied defiantly.  
"Oh really? So you weren't frowning at Mary Ann? Thoughts about taking Gilligan away didn't enter your mind?"  
"No." lied Yasmine. "I was not thinking such things."  
"Don't lie to me." Iris said. "You know you are a terrible liar. I sympathize with your situation. I had offered to have you come back with us and start a new life but you did not wish do. I accept that. But that does not give you the right to force others into your life. Gilligan wishes to return home. He would not want to stay here on the islands. He had family and friends he longs to see. And he loves Mary Ann. He does not love you. You need to stop this right now. Do you understand me?"  
Yasmine glared at Iris saying nothing. She picked up her dish of fruit and stormed away.

The scientist felt bad but she had no choice. She had to be tough with her. Yasmine was being foolish trying to latch onto any man who comes along. It was not that she did not know that she was scared. Most certainly anyone would be. But this was not the answer. Iris put it out of her mind and found the pitcher of juice pouring herself a cup.

She walked back to the common area and found the Skipper who arrived.  
"Hello." He greeted to her.  
"Hello." She smiled. "Just going to have to have some breakfast. Mary Ann is making pancakes I think."  
"Oh boy." The Skipper said sitting down at the table.

His eyes went to Yasmine sitting by a tree with a bowl of fruit. "Is she okay?"  
Iris sighed. "I am worried about her. She is alone and she is scared. And she seems to want to latch onto any nice man who comes along."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well back at our camp, she took a liking to the Professor and I had to tell her to get that out of her head which she did, and then it seemed she took a liking to Gilligan which again I had to set her straight. I know she misses her husband and I know she wants someone to take care of her but I can't seem to make her grasp that this is not the answer."

"Why don't you take her back home? Surely there is someone who…"  
"No." Iris sighed interrupting. "I tried to talk her into that. She refused. I don't know what to do. She is going to have a baby anytime now and she will be left with that baby once we all go back home. Yasmine has no one else."  
"It's a sad situation." The Skipper sighed.  
"Yes it is." Irish nodded. "It most certainly is."

She clammed up once Mary Ann brought the breakfast out for everyone.

The farm girl set the berry pancakes in front of Gilligan. "Just for you." She said kissing his cheek.  
"Oh gee Mary Ann this is great!" He exclaimed.  
"You deserve it." She said kissing him again.

"Hey." The Skipper frowned noticing the other pancakes were plain. "Where are the berries for these ones?"  
"Only Gilligan gets berries." Mary Ann smiled.  
"Why does _he _get them?" The Skipper said unhappily.  
"I love him." Was Mary Ann's reply as she kissed the first mate again.  
Gilligan grinned at the Skipper who gave him a look before turning to his own pancakes.

Ginger and the Professor emerged from the jungle. Ginger smiled seeing Mary Ann with Gilligan. Good. She told him.  
Mary Ann looked up. "Hi you two!" She greeted. "Care for some breakfast?"  
The movie star grinned and kissed the Professor. "I already had my breakfast." She stated.

The Skipper frowned at the scene. It was not that he was not happy for Ginger or Mary Ann. And did not begrudge the Professor or Gilligan. It was just that he was feeling like the odd man out.

He shook his head and cut into his pancakes.  
Iris looked him over. She didn't know why but there was something attractive about him.

He was so strong and determined. The Skipper seemed like a good man. Why there wasn't a woman in his life was a mystery to him. She had sat with him the night before listening to his tales of the sea and found them most intriguing.  
Iris was certain some of it may have been stretched a bit but she still enjoyed them. She never met a man like him before and she was growing to become fond of him.

Breakfast was over and Ginger offered to help Mary Ann with the dishes but Iris insisted she help instead.  
The movie star shrugged and then went off to be with the Professor.

Iris could not help but smile when she saw the two together.

"They make quite a pair." The doctor remarked.  
"Ginger and the Professor?" Mary Ann smiled."Oh yes they do."  
"Like you and Gilligan." The scientist said with a smile.  
"Gilligan is wonderful." Mary Ann sighed. "Never met anyone so kind and caring as he is."  
"He is good buddies with the Skipper right?"  
"Oh yes. For a long time. Sure the Skipper gets annoyed with him but I know he loves Gilligan. How could you not? Who wouldn't love that sailorman?"  
Iris glanced over at Yasmine who was watching Gilligan pick some more coconuts.  
"I can't imagine."

**Professor's Hut**

The Professor walked in looking around at everything. "What is all this?" He asked in wonderment of the make-shift lab equipment.  
"Darling this is where you brilliant mind goes to work." Ginger said proudly.  
"It is?"  
"Of course. All your scientific stuff is here. Your books and your science journals."

The academic picked up a journal and looked over the chemical equations. "Interesting." He said.  
"Anything familiar?"  
"Well some of these equations are making some sense to me." He replied.  
His eyes went over her and he set the journal down taking her back in his arms.  
Ginger giggled. "Darling." She said as he kissed her neck. "You are supposed to be studying your journal and books.  
"I find zingiber to be a much more interesting subject." Was his reply.  
"Zingiber?" She asked confused.  
"Scientific term for ginger." He explained. "It just came back to me."  
"You are so romantic." She grinned as he then kissed her lips. "But." She said pushing him away. "You need to focus."  
"But…." He began to protest.  
"I'll leave you alone now to study." She blew him a kiss and he fell to the ground trying to grab a hold of her as she walked out of the hut.


	14. Chapter 14

Mary Ann was surprised to see Ginger lounging out in a chair by the huts.  
"What are you doing out here?" She asked. "I thought you would be with the Professor "helping" him with his memory." She grinned at the movie star.  
Ginger gave her a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing. Ginger I'm just kidding. What's wrong?" The farm girl asked concerned. "Did something happen?"

"No nothing happened. It's just frustrating. I know he's trying but it doesn't seem much is clicking. He can't remember his own sister or his nieces. It worries me and I think I'm being too much of a distraction for him."  
"Ginger you've always distracted that man." Mary Ann smiled.  
"You know what I mean. I mean that most of his journal entries are about me. He mentioned his sister and nieces in one of them but mostly the entry is about me. There isn't much for him to recall anything else about his life. He needs to return home and see his family and maybe then his full memory will return. He told me a little about himself of course but I don't know everything. I can't be of any assistance to him. If anything I'm probably holding him back."

"Ginger." Mary Ann said gently. "You are being too hard on yourself. You are not holding him back. It's not your fault he has memory loss and you are helping him the best you can."  
"I suppose. But he also really doesn't remember anything about the rest of you. Maybe he should spend time with everyone else. It could help him."  
Mary Ann sighed. "Ginger I would but to be honest I never really spent a whole lot of time with the Professor. You know I always stuck with Gilligan. I don't think I could be of any help to him. The only thing I know is how much he loves and adores you. But if you need me to tell him that I would be glad too."

The actress smiled. "I guess you are right. He spent most of his time making things for us on this island to make our lives easier. Always doing different experiments."  
"Yes and who would always help him with those experiments?" Mary Ann questioned. "You. Ginger you are the only one he really spent time any time with. You are the only one who got close to him. And if I recall Ginger he did ask me once for help and you shoved me aside and declared and I quote "No one helps the Professor but me Miss Farm Girl." unquote."

The redhead giggled. "Well it's true."  
"Yes it is. So Ginger the best one to help him get his memory back is you. So go in there and do whatever it is you do to him. But not _that."_ She grinned.  
"I make no promises." Ginger said with a coy smile and she got up from her chair and walked to the hut.

**Jungle**

Yasmine watched with delight as Gilligan chased around an orange butterfly.  
She clapped her hands as he came very close to catching it. "You excellent hunter." She declared.  
"I keep missing." Gilligan grumbled.

"I know you will get butterfly." Yasmine assured. "You very good."  
The sailor's eyes looked around for the flying insect while holding his net.

Yasmine believed he to be so cute. She did not care what Iris said. She was going to have Gilligan. He was the perfect man for her. So loving and kind and caring. That stupid Mary Ann can go find another. She Yasmine would have this wonderful sailorman.

Gilligan sat on the rock next to Yasmine frustrated. "I don't know where it went."  
"I so sorry." She said sympathetically. "I sure it return soon."  
"You know any tribal tricks that would help me catch it?" Gilligan inquired.  
Yasmine giggled. "You so funny." The tribal girl said. "We have no tricks."

"You sure? It would really help me out."  
"I do not know of any." Yasmine replied. "Maybe you could teach my child about uh hunting butterflies."  
Gilligan looked at her. "Teach your child? You coming back to the states with us?"  
Yasmine's eyes lit up." You want me to come back to the states with you?"  
"I think it would be nice if you came back with us. You would love America." He replied.  
"Really? What's it like?" Her eyes filled with hope.  
"It's a grand place. You can get anything there. Comics, hot dogs, soda, fries…"  
"You show me these uh hot dogs and what you say….fries?"  
The first mate shrugged. "I suppose."  
The tribal girl clapped her hands. "Okay. I go back. With you."  
"Great." Gilligan smiled. His eyes then spotted the butterfly. "Oh there it is!"  
He ran off to go catch it while Yasmine sat on the rock feeling happy. Gilligan wanted her to go back home with him. He would show everything about this place called America. And more importantly, he would be her husband. How happy Jasper would be knowing someone would be there to care for her!

**Professor's Hut**

Ginger walked in the hut and saw the Professor reading over one of his books.  
She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Anything interesting?" She asked.  
He was startled a minute and then smiled at her. "Oh hello Ginger." He said before returning to his book. "This is quite fascinating."  
"What is it?"  
"This book I was writing about ferns."  
"Oh that." Ginger said. "Yes you do know a lot about them. You are an expert."  
The Professor placed the book down and pulled her on his lap. "You said I was an expert at chemistry." He said placing a kiss on her lips.  
"You are an expert at a lot of things." She smiled at him returning his kiss.  
His arms went around her pulling her in closer.

The movie star gently pulled away and stood up. "Roy maybe you should work on something."  
"I was trying to." He replied eyeing her.  
"Darling I don't mean me." She laughed.  
"I can't think of anything better." He replied standing up and taking a hold of her.  
"Control yourself." She said to him.

Ginger picked up one of his journals and opened it. "Here." She said finding an entry. "You were working on some kind of soap. Why don't you start with that."  
"Later." He said taking the journal and tossing it aside. "I want you." His arms going around her.  
He began kissing her neck and Ginger was a bit puzzled by his behavior. "Um…Roy..darling…You know that I love when you are affectionate with me..but don't you think that you should concentrate on getting back your memory. I would think that finishing this soap experiment would help you."  
"It can wait." He stated as his hand began to unzip the back of her dress.  
"Roy." She gently chastised as she pushed him away. "I told you to control yourself." She smiled.

"Ginger my love since when have you ever not wanted me to touch you." He said pulling her back. "You made it pretty clear you thoroughly enjoy ripping off my clothes."  
He kissed her hard on the mouth fumbling again with the zipper on her dress. Ginger was getting a bit angry.  
"Roy." She said with a bit of fury as she shoved him away. "What has gotten into you?"  
"What ever do you mean?" He asked looking her over hungerly.  
"I mean you don't act this way." The actress said with her hands on her hips.  
"What way?"  
"Like a wolf." Ginger remarked.  
"Maybe you just bring it out in me." He grinned taking a hold of her again and kissing her intensely on her lips.

The redhead was not pleased with this and wriggled out of his grasp running out of the hut. She heard the Professor calling her and she took off to her own hut shutting the door behind her.

Mary Ann looked up. "What's wrong?"  
"Something is off with Roy." Ginger said as she looked out the window and then back to the farm girl. "He's acting strange."  
"Strange? How so?"  
"I mean he's like….a wolf or something. I tried to get him to work on one of his experiments thinking it would help his memory and all he wanted to work on was me."  
The brunette laughed. "So? What's wrong with that?"  
"What's wrong with it is that he was being overly aggressive. Roy never acted that way before."

"Ginger! Ginger where are you?" The Professor called outside the hut. "Ginger! Come back here!"  
"See!" The redhead pointed to the window.  
"You better go answer him." Mary Ann said. "He's going to find you sooner or later."  
"Oh…He's just going to lunge at me again."  
"Ginger you want me to talk to him?"  
"If you would."

"Alright." The farm girl got up and walked out the hut.

She walked up to the Professor who then saw her there. "Have you seen Ginger?"  
"I can't say that I have." She replied.  
"Where could she have gone?" He wondered. "You sure she's not in the hut?"  
Mary Ann replied with "I can't say she is."

"I should go check."  
Before Mary Ann could stop him he spotted the girls' hut and walked over.  
Ginger saw this and quickly ducked into the little closet.

"Ginger? Ginger are you in here?" The Professor called he stepped inside.  
His eyes spotted the toe of a white shoe peeking out from behind a bunch of clothes hanging. He pushed aside the clothes to find the redhead standing there.  
"What are you doing in there?" He inquired.  
"Nothing." Ginger said. "I was just um…Looking for a gown of mine…um…Mary Ann wanted to uh…borrow."  
"Come out of there." He said taking her hand.

Ginger reluctantly allowed him to pull her out.  
He gently caressed her hair. "Why were you hiding in there?"  
"I was hiding from you." She said. "I didn't like the way you were acting."  
"The way I was acting?" He asked confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"Roy…you were….a wolf!"  
"A wolf?" He repeated blankly.  
"Roy I suggested you try to work on one of your experiments and you acted all…You tried to tear off my dress and you kept kissing me and saying that I enjoyed tearing off your clothes.."

The Professor was puzzled. "I did? My love I'm so sorry…I don't remember doing that…You know that I would never…."

Ginger was equally confused. "Well you did."  
The Professor put his arms around her. "My love you know that I would treat you like that. Ever. I love you."  
The movie star decided to forget it. "It's alright." She said holding him. "Just don't let it happen again."  
"I shall always be on my best behavior my beautiful Ginger." He said kissing her.  
"Good." She said. "Now why don't you go work on that experiment I told you about. I'll see you later at dinner."  
"Okay." He said kissing her once more before heading back to his hut.

Ginger was perplexed. One minute he was all after her like a caged tiger and the next thing he is acting like his normal self. What on Earth was going on? Granted a part of her didn't mind that bit of a wild side coming out but not to that extent!

**Lagoon**

Iris was helping the Skipper catch some fish for dinner. They reeled in a pretty sizable catch. "Wow." She said. "I think we got enough here for an army." She proclaimed.  
"Wait till I fix it up." He bragged. "You'll think you died and gone to heaven!"  
Iris smiled. "You cook?"  
"I was a cook on an aircraft carrier." He explained.  
"Really? How wonderful." She smiled. "Can't wait to see what you whip up with this fish. I was never much of a cook myself." The scientist said sitting down on a fallen tree log. "I guess I was too much into science."  
"Well." The Skipper said sitting down next to her. "Cooking can be like a science." He explained. "Putting the right and correct amount of ingredients together to make a tasty dish. It takes a lot of skill."  
"I suppose so." Iris agreed. "Like chemistry. Mixing the right combination of acids to get the desired result."  
"See. Just like cooking." The Skipper said cheerfully.  
"Yes." Iris said looking at him. "Just like cooking."  
Slowly she leaned in and placed a gentle soft kiss on his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N I am stating right now I am by no means a medical expert. I am not claiming anything in this story is accurate. I am just making it up. Again not claiming this to be correct at all, most likely it not medically accurate but please just go with it. Thank you.**_

Ginger decided to check up on the Professor as she was worried about him. She carefully stepped into his hut and walked up to where he was working.  
"Hello." She greeted him.  
"Ginger.' He replied as he concentrated on his task.  
"You doing okay?" She asked him concerned.  
"I'm fine." The Professor stated as he poured the contents of a beaker into a bowl. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm worried about you." The redhead answered.  
"Worried about me?" He asked turning towards her. "Why are you worried about me?"  
"Darling you acted crazy earlier. You were all at me and trying to get my gown off and well you were very aggressive."  
"That doesn't sound like something I would do." He frowned crossing his arms. "You know I love you and would never treat you that way."  
"I know you wouldn't normally but you did and that's what worries me. I think we need to get the radio fixed and get you back home to a doctor. You had a terrible fall and you could have some brain trauma."  
"Ginger I feel fine." He assured turning back to his experiment. "Other than some memory loss, I'm perfectly okay."  
"No you aren't." Ginger insisted. "You need to see a doctor."

The Professor set his work aside. "So I allegedly make this aggressive pass at you and you don't trust me? Is that it?"  
"Not allegedly." Ginger stated. "You _did._ And I know you don't act that way which is why we need to get you to a doctor. We need to find out what's wrong. And darling I never said I didn't trust you. I do trust you. But this behavior is odd and something needs to be done about it."  
"Why don't you just say it Ginger." He said angerly. "You had your fun with me and now you are bored and don't wish to be with me anymore."

The starlet's eyes went wide. "Don't wish to be with you? Had my fun? Roy what on Earth are you talking about? Of course I want to be with you! I love you! Darling I'm just worried about you. That's all. I love you!"

The academic softened a bit. "You mean it?"  
"I do. I swear." Ginger took him in her arms. "Darling I would never leave you. Honest I wouldn't. All I want is for you to be okay. That's all. Please let me get Iris to see if the radio can be fixed and get you some medical help."  
"Alright my love. If you think it's best." He replied wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Ginger." He stated. "I don't want to lose you. Ever."  
"You won't I promise you." Ginger assured. "I'm not going anywhere. You will never be rid of me."  
"It was bad enough I couldn't have Amy. Finding out she didn't think I was good enough for her. Saying how she found me to be boring and dull. I don't want to go through that again."

Ginger was puzzled. _Amy? Who was Amy? Is this what he was recalling? Is that why he was acting strange? Was he thinking it was the past? _  
"Roy I swear I don't think you are boring or dull. I'm not leaving." The actress pulled back. "I promise you."  
He took her hands in his and kissed her fingers. "I had tried to be more debonair with Amy but she ended up laughing at me. Telling me that I was by no means anything like leading men in Hollywood. That I could never be a Rock Hudson no matter how hard I tried. Said that I wasn't the least bit charming."  
Ginger held him tightly. She began to wonder if maybe he was recalling what this Amy had done to him and that is why he acted the way he did. It was possible.

"She's a stupid fool." The starlet stated. "You are the most charming man I've ever met. Why you could give Mr. Rock Hudson a run for his money you could."

"My love would you mind terribly if we just stayed here. I just wish to be alone with you. I don't feel much like be around the others."  
Ginger smiled. "I think that can be arranged." She said to him. "I'll go fix us something and we'll eat a romantic candle lit dinner in here. Just the two of us."  
She then placed a kiss on his lips. "Then after you can show me just how charming you really are.."  
He returned her kiss and Ginger then sauntered out of the hut.

The redhead started to the kitchen area to gather some food. What the Professor said about this Amy person struck a nerve with her. How dare that idiot claim her darling Roy was not charming. That bitch probably wouldn't know charming if it bit her! Why Roy was the most wonderful man she ever met in her life! How could anyone not think him wonderful!

Ginger found the Skipper frying up some fish. He was humming happily to himself.  
The movie star grinned. "You are in a good mood."  
"Life is just wonderful you know that Ginger. It's just wonderful."  
"Yes it certainly is." The starlet agreed with a laugh.  
"Especially when you have someone who adores you." The Skipper added.  
"I see." Ginger said with a smile."Anyone I know?"  
"Oh I don't wish to get into any details." The sea captain said coyly.  
"Okay." The redhead shrugged. "Skipper can I ask you something." She said as she picked up two plates. "Do you know much about amnesia?"  
"Not really. Why?"  
"Roy is acting a bit strange. I'm not sure what it is. I was hoping that maybe that radio could be fixed and we could get him to a doctor. Could you talk to Iris and see if it is possible."  
The movie star detected a faint blush from the sea captain at the mention of Iris' name.  
"I uh…sure I will talk to her…" He stammered. "At dinner I will…I will mention it to her."  
"How about after dinner….in the lagoon..under the stars." Ginger smiled.  
"Uh um….I need to uh…I should get some more fish…." The Skipper took the frying pan off the fire and set it aside hurrying away before Ginger could say more.

The redhead laughed to herself. She suspected there may be something between the Skipper and Iris. The blonde scientist seemed to take a liking to the sea captain. Ginger didn't blame her. He was a dear man and he deserved to have a good woman in his life.  
She took some fish and some vegetables to fill the two plates and brought them back to the Professor's hut. He had pulled a table out and she sat the plates down.

Ginger then found some candles and lit them on the table.  
"Isn't this nice?" She asked sitting down.  
"It is." He said looking over her thinking of how beautiful she was by candlelight.  
Ginger got up and found the radio to turn on some music. She sat down and they dug into their food.

When the two finished their meal, the Professor pulled Ginger up from her chair and asked if she wouldn't mind dancing.  
Ginger said she wouldn't and she rested her head against him as the music played.  
The actress hoped that the radio could be fixed and they could get home much sooner.

She really was worried about the Professor. For now he seemed to be okay and she was enjoying being in his arms.

It was not long before their lips met and it grew into a more passionate kiss and Ginger found herself lying in his arms as he made tender love to her.

After which she smiled contently, as he gently caressed her. This was most definitely her Roy. The one who loved her and adored her. She lifted her head and gently kissed his lips. The Professor had then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Ginger slowly got up from the bed and found the medical book. She skipped through it finding the section on amnesia. The book stated that a person with this condition may struggle to remember some facts and have a hard time placing events. Also it stated that it was possible a person could recall past events and think they were recent. Sometimes a person would have what is called a "blackout" and act in a manner that they normally would not and then not recall it. This was because the mind was struggling to restore itself. The book stated the length of amnesia could very. It could be a few days, weeks or sometimes could be years. She set the book down looking over at the Professor.

Ginger hoped it was not years. She wanted him back the way he was. Didn't want to have to wonder if he was going to be himself or not. This is why she wanted him to see a doctor right away. Ginger loved him and hated seeing him go through this. She saw the look on his face when he told her about this Amy person. Never again did Ginger want to see him look like that. So hurt and sad. It broke her heart. Whoever that Amy was, she was stupid. She was the dull and boring one. Not her beloved Roy.

The actress got up from her chair and climbed back into bed with him draping her arm across him. "I love you." She whispered.

**Girls' Hut**

Yasmine was lying on her cot smiling as she thought about Gilligan. How sweet he was to say that he wished for her to return back to America with him! He wanted to show her this wonderful place and all the wonderful things in it!  
And soon he would be her husband and he would care of her and her child. The gods have smiled upon her with favor! They did! Bringing this sweet man into her life!

Yasmine heard voices outside the hut. She struggled a bit but she got up from her cot and peered out the window.

Mary Ann was with Gilligan. She was smiling at him as he was saying something Yasmime could not make out. The tribal girl was not pleased with this scene but reminded herself of how Gilligan said he wished to be with her. He was probably telling that stupid Mary Ann that he did not love her and that he wished to be with her Yasmine.

**Outside the Hut**

"Oh Gilligan that was so sweet of you! Making that charm bracelet just for me!'  
She kissed his cheek. "It will always cherish it!"

"You are welcome Mary Ann. I didn't do it alone though. Mrs. Howell helped me."  
"It was very sweet." The farm girl said clutching the bracelet. "I love it! I love you Gilligan!"  
The first mate took the brunette into his arms and placed a kiss on her lips.

Yasmine frowned watching. Why was he kissing her? He said he wished to be with her Yasmine! She was not mistaken. She bet that he told Mary Ann this and she was jealous and wanted to try and take him back. Well she would speak to the farm girl in the morning about her behavior! Tell her what Gilligan said. Then she would back off!

Gilligan let go of the brunette. "I love you Mary Ann. I have since I met you. You are the best girl…" He was interrupted by the Kansas girl kissing him again.

Yasmine moved away from the window. She wished to see no more. Clearly she needed to set thing straight with that stupid farm girl. She would. In the morning she would get the message that Gilligan belonged to her now.

Mary Ann had entered the hut a few minutes later practically floating on air.  
A dreamy expression on her face. She smiled thinking of that sailorman.  
She giggled thinking of how he told her he didn't want her to go back to her hut that he would sneak her into his hammock. The Skipper would never know as long as she was quiet.

The farm girl told him he was silly and said she would see him in the morning and kissed him good night which turned into another kiss which turned into a much longer one until finally Mary Ann insisted she needed to turn in.

She put on her nightgown and climbed into her bed. How lucky was she to have someone as sweet as Gilligan to love her! He was all she could ever want! Smiling, Mary Ann closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Yasmine, who was awake, observed the brunette. She reminded herself things would be set right in the morning. She would make sure of it.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N Please again bear in mind I am not claiming anything to be medically accurate. This is just how I am writing the story. Please enjoy!**_

The Professor was up early reading some of his scientific journals to see what he could remember. Thankfully most of his writings appeared familiar to him. As Ginger has suggested previously, he was working on a new formula for soap. The academic though was getting frustrated as he had wanted to give it a nice scent but it just was not coming out the way it should.

Picking up his journal, he looked over the chemical formula to see what could be added to it. This is when Ginger had walked in to see how he was doing.  
He turned to see the movie star approaching him. As she did, he took a hold of her and pressed her close to his body. "Ginger I've got to sniff your perfume." He said

Ginger grinned recalling the earlier time he had done this. "Darling…really you have got to stop being so obsessed with my perfume." However she did nothing to discourage him as he continued to take in the fragrance.  
"You have any more of this?" The Professor asked still not letting go of her.

"Of course." She giggled. "Behind my ears and…other places.." She purred.  
The scholar finally let go of the starlet. "Can you go get it for me?" He asked of her.  
"Be glad to." She said as she gently kissed his lips. She turned swaying her hips as she exited the hut.

The Professor went back to his journal and began writing down something when Mary Ann walked in. "Hi Professor." She greeted. "Just returning this ointment I had borrowed." The farm girl placed the container on the table when the Professor grabbed a hold of her arm and lifted it up to sniff her wrist.  
Mary Ann was puzzled by this. "What are you doing?"  
"You have any more of that perfume?" He asked of her.  
"Um…sure I do…Can you let go of my wrist?"

Ginger had walked in and noticed the scene. Her green eyes flared up with anger as she stomped over. "Just what are you doing!" She shrieked slamming the perfume bottle on the table.  
The Professor dropped Mary Ann wrist. "I was seeing what kind of perfume she wore." He explained. "I need something to add this soap to give it a nice fragrance. Perfume would do the trick nicely."  
"Oh." Ginger said still irked he would sniff the farm girl's perfume even though it was just her wrist.

Mary Ann stated she would be right back with the perfume and looked at Ginger like she had no idea what had just happened. The farm girl scurried out of the hut.  
She was not to thrilled with the Professor just up and sniffing her wrist like that but Ginger had told her he was acting peculiar. He didn't mean anything by it. That much she knew. Knowing him he was just wrapped up in his experiment he wasn't thinking.

Back in the hut, Ginger stood with her hands on her hips glaring the Professor. "How dare you sniff another woman's perfume!" She fumed.  
"My love I was just…"  
"I don't care." She pouted. "You don't go around sniffing anyone's perfume but mine you got that!"  
The Professor was amused by this and pulled the actress close to him. "My beautiful Ginger you know I only love you." He said caressing her hair. "There will never be anyone but you."  
Ginger relented a bit. "I know..still…I don't want you checking out anyone's perfume but my own."  
"Baby you know that you are the most voluptuous sensual woman on the face of the earth. How could anyone else possibly turn my head?" He then began kissing her neck.  
Ginger was puzzled. _Baby?_ Since when did he ever refer to her as Baby? She decided not to argue that further as she was rather enjoying the way he was kissing her.  
The strap of her gown was pulled down slightly as he kissed her shoulder. "I love you." He whispered to her in her ear.

Ginger prayed Mary Ann would take a long time to find that perfume. There was something about the way the Professor was kissing her that was really turning her on.  
Unfortunately the farm girl did appear and the pair broke away.  
"Here is the perfume." Mary Ann said handing him the bottle. "I hope this helps.  
"Thank you." He replied.

The brunette turned and left. The Professor went back to his experiment with the soap much to the chagrin of the redhead movie star. She decided to let him be and walked out to go find Aaron. She wanted to talk to him about the radio anyway.

Ginger found him out in the common area talking with Mr. Howell.  
"Excuse me." She stated walking up to the two men. "I don't mean to interrupt but I wanted to talk to you about something." She said to Aaron.  
"Sure." He smiled. "What is it?"  
Mr. Howell ventured off to let them talk in private.  
"The radio. Is it possible for you to fix it?" Ginger asked.  
Aaron sighed. "I've tried but I've not had much luck. It works sometimes but it will cut in an out a lot. I suppose I could give it another shot. Why do you ask?"  
"I'm worried about Roy." Ginger explained. "He's acting strangely. I want to get him to a doctor."  
The scientist thought a minute. "It is possible he may have a concussion. I know a hockey player buddy of mine had suffered that. That combined with amnesia could be the reason his behavior is strange."  
"Well if that is the case, I really want to get him some medical attention. Can you please see if you can get the radio to work?"  
Aaron nodded. "I will give it a shot. I'll see what I can do."  
"Thank you." Ginger said.

The scientist went to go locate the radio. Ginger hoped he could get it working. She could not go on with the Professor acting erratically. The movie star wanted him to be the wonderful loving man she felt in love with.

**Jungle**

Yasmine located Mary Ann in the jungle. She had done the laundry earlier and was now hanging it to dry. She had gotten a scrape on her knee and had to stop to ask the Professor for some ointment.

Now she was back tending to it when the tribal girl approached her.  
The farm girl smiled at Yasmine. "Hello there." She greeted.  
"Hello." Yasmine said politely. "I wish to speak with you."  
"Oh? What about?" Mary Ann asked hanging a dress on the line.  
"Gilligan." The tribal girl stated. "I wish to discuss Gilligan."  
Mary Ann was startled. "Gilligan? What about him?"  
"You must know that he had decided he wishes to be with me."

Mary Ann dropped the blouse she had in her hands. "Be with you? What are you talking about?"  
"He said that he would like me to return to America with him. He wishes to show me all there is about this wonderful place."  
The brunette was confused as to what this woman was talking about. Gilligan did not mention anything to her about wanting to be with Yasmine. He had not even shown any interest in her. And just last night he told her how much he loved her and gave her that beautiful charm bracelet. This girl was not making the least bit of sense.

"I asked that you please refrain from pursing him further." Yasmine continued. "He is to be my husband. He will take care of me and my baby."  
_Take care of her and her baby?_ Was this girl on something? What was she talking about?  
Mary Ann carefully put the laundry basket aside. "Look." She said with a stern voice. "I am not sure what you are talking about but Gilligan loves me. He wants to be with me. Where you got this notion that he was going to be your husband and take care of you and your baby I do not know. But that is not going to happen. If you think it is you are mistaken."

"He said so himself." Yasmine insisted. "I am not mistaken."  
"You _are_." Mary Ann said firmly. "Now please. I need to get back to the laundry. I am not going to discuss this with you any further."  
"You have been warned." Yasmine said.  
"No _you_ have." Mary Ann replied with anger. "Gilligan belongs to me. Not you. Get that in your head. You attempt to take him from me, you and I are going to have a serious problem."

The tribal girl glared saying nothing. She turned and left the area. It seems she will have no choice but to have Gilligan explain to this Mary Ann that they are not going to be together. She would not listen to reason. Yasmine was not going to allow what the gods had given her to be taken away.

**Professor's Hut**

The academic had finally finished the soap he had been working in. Ginger's perfume gave it the perfect scent. His mind went to the beautiful redhead. How lucky he was to find her. How lucky he was that she loved him the way she did.

Ginger was much more woman than that Amy Sanders. Why he even had any feelings towards that woman he had not the slightest idea. She was cold person. For some reason he believed he could melt her icy exterior but it was pointless.

Well Ginger was not that Amy. Ginger was a thousand times more woman than Ms. Sanders. When they got home he could not wait to rub it in her face that he was now with a glamorous beauty like Ginger. That would show her.  
Speaking of that beauty, where was she?

The Professor set the soap aside and walked off in search of Ginger. He found her in the jungle helping Mary Ann hang the laundry.  
"And then she says that Gilligan will be her husband? Can you believe that? Where did she get that from?"  
Ginger shrugged. "I have no idea. She must have gotten something in her head. I'm sure Gilligan will set her straight don't you worry."  
"I'm not. It just…I don't know….Anyway did you talk to Aaron about the radio?"  
"Yes I did. He said he will try to see what he can do to fix it. I'm just worried about Roy. His behavior is just bizarre. For some reason he just seems more…amorous with me. Not that I mind that much but still…I just want him to be himself again."

The Professor paused when he heard that. He was being too amorous with Ginger? How? He could have sworn she enjoyed whenever he kissed her. Was she saying she didn't any longer?"

Ginger hung up a dress. "I do love when he is affectionate with me don't get me wrong. I would love to spend all day in his arms but I don't need him to be aggressive. I don't want to have to wonder if he is going to be himself or act like a wolf."

This is when the Professor advanced towards Ginger. "So you think I'm acting like a wolf?" He asked her.  
Ginger turned her head. "Darling please don't get upset. You know I adore when you kiss me and when we make love. It's just that your behavior has been off. All I want is for everything to be normal again. You know I love you."  
"Prove it." The Professor stated.  
"Prove it? You want me to prove it?" Ginger asked puzzled.  
"Marry me." He stated.

The movie star let go of the skirt she had in her hands. She walked to the Professor.  
"Marry you? You…you want me to marry you?"  
"Yes. I'm asking you to marry me."  
Ginger spoke carefully. "Darling are you asking because you actually want to marry me or because you think that this is the only way for me to show that I love you?"  
"So you are saying you won't?"  
"No I'm not saying that." Ginger said slowly. "I just want to know the real reason you wish to marry me. You told me that I had to prove that I love you and do to this you wanted me to marry you."

The Professor took her hands in his. "My love I want you to marry me because I want you to be my wife. No other reason. I love you and you are the only woman I wish to spend my life with. Will you marry me?"  
Ginger smiled. "Roy you really truly want to get married?"  
"I do. I know that you have stated that my behavior has been questionable and I do apologize for that. But none of that changes how I feel about you. You are the only one I can see as my wife. So will you marry me Ginger?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N Again noting that I'm not a medical expert. I am making this up for the story.  
Enjoy this chapter.  
**_

Ginger stood there pondering the Professor's proposal. Before she could answer him, Aaron came running over to where they were. "I have some good news. I got the radio working. Come on." He said leading the group back to camp.

Aaron quickly sat at the table. The Skipper was sitting there as well ready to give him the coordinates of the island.  
The scientist picked up the microphone and began to talk. "Hello this is Aaron Casey. Can you hear me?"  
A female voice came through the radio. "This is Nina. I can hear you loud and clear Aaron."  
The scientist was relieved. "Thank goodness." He said. "Listen Nina I need a medical ship sent out."  
"Stand by one minute." Nina replied. There was silence before she came back on. "Can you give me your location?"  
The Skipper took the mic. After identifying himself, he gave the coordinates to Nina. He then handed the mic back to Aaron.  
Another silence and then Nina came back. "There is a ship that is in the vicinity of your location. It can arrived sometime tomorrow morning."

The castaways heard this and a cheer went up. Aaron held up his hand to quiet them.  
"Nina…We have a native girl who is pregnant and also there is a man who is suffering some head trauma. Can you get Megan and Greg on that med ship?"  
"Will do." She replied. "How far along with the pregnancy?"  
"Very." He replied. "We believe she is in her ninth month and should deliver soon."  
"And this man with the head trauma?"  
"He has amnesia and his behavior is erratic at times according to his girlfriend."  
Nina took note of this. "Okay. I will relay this to Megan and Greg. I will get them out on the ship as soon as possible."  
"Thanks Nina. And so you know our radio has been acting up. I was just now able to get it working again. I don't know how long it will keep working like this."  
"Understand." The woman nodded. "I will make them aware of that."  
"Great. Thanks Nina. Out."

Ginger breathed a sigh of relief. A medical ship would come out tomorrow. Roy can now be examined and they can see what the problem is. Why he is acting strangely.

Right now he had his arms around her from behind holding her tightly.  
She turned her head to smile at him and he kissed her lips.  
"A ship is coming tomorrow." Ginger said to him. "Isn't that wonderful! We can head back home!"

"Can't wait to start a life with you." The Professor replied.

The actress moved his arms and turned to face him placing her hands on his shoulders. "Darling everyone in Hollywood is going to love you. You'll see. And my family is going to go crazy over you. Especially my brother Danny. I know you'll get along great with him."  
"Can't wait to meet him." The Professor stated.

Ginger wrapped her arms around the academic. "I love you." She said to him. "And…I decided." The starlet said letting go. "That I will marry you."  
The Professor kissed her lips again.

Mary Ann smiled watching the scene. How romantic. Ginger found the love of her life on the island. Just like she did. Getting shipwrecked wasn't so bad after all!

The farm girl then remembered she wanted to speak to Gilligan about Yasmine and her claims.

She walked over to him and took him aside into the jungle.  
"This is great." The sailor said. "A ship is coming and we can head home!"  
"It's wonderful." Mary Ann smiled. "Listen Gilligan I need to speak to you about something."  
"What is it?"  
"Yasmine. She said something to be before that I found odd."

"If you don't mind I will speak with him." The native girl snapped finding the pair in the jungle.  
Gilligan was startled. "What is this about?" He asked.  
Yasmine spoke. "I had explained to Mary Ann that you wish for me to return to America with you. She was not happy about that."  
The sailor looked at Mary Ann confused. "Not happy? Why wouldn't you be happy about Yasmine coming to America. She would like it."  
Before Mary Ann could speak, the tribal girl continued. "I told her how you said you would show me all about this America and she was telling me I was mistaken."

The farm girl shook her head. She saw what Yasmine was doing. Trying to twist it around to make her look like a bad person. "Not exactly." Mary Ann stated. "What actually occurred is that Yasmine here believes that you wish to marry her. That you will be there to take care of her and her baby."

Gilligan's eyes went wide. "Marry her? Take care of her baby? Me?"

Yasmine approached the first mate taking his hands in hers. "Yes. You stated how much you wanted me to return to America with you. You would show me everything."  
Gilligan took his hands away quickly. "I didn't mean….I meant that it would be nice for you to go to America and not be left here alone by yourself. You can meet some nice people and start a new life. I never said I wanted to….marry you."

The native girl grew angry. "I see. So you lie to me."  
"I didn't lie." Gilligan insisted. "All I said was that you should go back with us because it is better for you."

Yasmine glared at them both and walked off. Tears formed in her eyes.  
Why were the gods doing this to her? They take Jasper away. Leave her with his baby. No one to take care of her. She thought for sure this Gilligan was to be the one. Her hands went to her stomach. What was she going to do?

The tribal girl sat down on a rock. Well she could not accept this. To hell with that stupid Mary Ann. She was so mean. Turning Gilligan against her. That's what it was. She was sure of it. Well Yasmine was not going to take this. Gilligan would be hers. Let that dumb farm girl find another. She Yasmine needed Gilligan more.

Morning arrived. The ship was on it's way. The radio was still working so they were able to confirm it would be there within an hour or two.

Ginger was in her hut packing her belongings. She was hoping whatever was ailing her fiancé they would be able to fix it. The movie star did not like seeing him like this.  
Right now he was packing up his own bags. He was acting like himself so far.  
They had celebrated their engagement the night before. She did notice he was a little more passionate than usual but she enjoyed it a great deal. Her Roy did have a way of surprising her every now and then and she loved it.

The pair picked up their bags and brought them to camp. Aaron stood by the radio waiting for news of the ship. The last he heard it was very close their location. Should be arriving very soon.

The Skipper was in the lagoon not believing they would actually be rescued. He never thought it would ever happen but it was.

Iris walked up to him. "Hey there." She smiled.  
"Oh hello." He greeted.  
"Excited about heading back to Hawaii?"  
"Sure am. Of course with the ship gone….I guess I'm out of business. Have to find something else."  
"Well can't you buy another ship? A bigger and stronger one?" Iris inquired.  
Skipper shrugged. "I suppose I could. What are you doing to do when you get back home?"  
"Same thing I've done. Work at the research center. Explore islands."  
"That sounds great." Skipper nodded.  
"Of course." Iris said moving a little closer. "It would be nice to have an experienced sea captain on our team."  
Skipper gulped. "It would?"  
"Yes…We could use an experienced guide. Someone who had knowledge of the islands."  
"Oh." The Skipper said. "Well I hope you find someone."  
"I was thinking." Iris said placing her hand on his chest. "Of you."  
"Uh…I….me?" The Skipper stammered.  
"Why not you?" Iris smiled. "You know this area. You sailed these waters. What do you say? Would you want to join the team? I would love to have you."  
"Well…"  
"Just think about it." Iris asked placing a small kiss on his lips.  
She smiled and walked away leaving the bewildered sea captain there.

Iris arrived back at camp and noticed Yasmine was holding her stomach. She rushed over to her. "You okay? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"  
The native girl nodded. "I have pains….I think baby coming…" She gasped.  
It was then that the Skipper had arrived back at camp. Iris instructed him to help her bring Yasmine into one of the huts.

Aaron radioed the medical ship who stated it would be at least twenty minutes before they arrived. He advised them of Yasmine's condition and they were able to get a doctor on the radio to instruct them while they waited for the ship.

Yasmine was screaming in pain and Iris advised her to breathe. Tried her best to calm the scared girl.

The Skipper got the Professor's medical book and also recruited the Professor to see if he could be of any help.

The Professor listened to the doctor on the radio and verified the stage that the native girl was in. It looked like it could be soon. He did recall the pain killers he had made not to long ago. He instructed Ginger to go get them.

The redhead rushed off to the hut and Mary Ann then peeked in the hut. She felt bad for Yasmine. Bringing a new life into the world all alone. It was no wonder the girl was looking to latch onto someone. Well even so it was still wrong of her to try to get Gilligan. Right now the brunette was going to overlook that.

She walked to the Professor asking if she could be of any assistance. He instructed her to get some towels. Mary Ann ran out to go get them.

As she left, Ginger returned with the pain killers. They were administered to the native girl which she was grateful for. Iris stayed with the young girl trying her best to calm her and let her know it would be okay.

The medical ship finally arrived. The two doctors Megan and Greg rushed to the hut where the Howells told them Yasmine would be.

Megan checked the native and declared they got there just in time. The baby was coming.  
She instructed for Yasmine to push. The native girl did and then fell back exhausted.

An hour went by and finally the baby was born. A beautiful baby boy. Yasmine stated he looked just like Jasper. She had given him the name of Nicholas. It had been the name of her father. The name was given to him by a very kind merchant who had frequented their island home. He had been pleased with the name and it stuck.

Nicholas was being cared for by Megan while Greg had examined the Professor.  
They did an MRI and he was now looking at the results.  
"Well?" Ginger asked.  
Greg waited a few seconds before responding. He turned to the Professor. "Looks like you have a blood clot."  
"Blood clot?" Ginger said concerned.

"Yes." Greg said as he pointed out the area on the film. "Right here. This looks like the reason for the erratic behavior. It is pressing on this area of the brain and causing the change in behavior."  
"Can you operate?" asked the Professor.  
Greg nodded. "This can be operated on but I must warn you of something. Even by removing this pressure, it does not guarantee you will be completely back to normal. I just want to make you aware of that. I don't mean to scare you but those are the facts.  
You could very well be yourself again or you could have a different personality. There are no guarantees."

Ginger sighed. "I see." She looked at the Professor.  
The academic took all this information in and then spoke. "What about the amnesia? Will this operation help?"  
"Possible." Greg replied. "But again I can't make any promises. You may still experience it or you may not."  
The Professor spoke. "Well I guess I'm going to have to take the chance. This operation appears to be the best hope. Okay then. I'll do it."  
The redhead put her arm around him. "Darling are you sure?"  
"I am. I can't very well live with this blood clot and I know you are concerned about by recent behavior. I don't wish to have you worry all the time. I know it's a gamble but I need to take it. I will go ahead with the operation."  
Greg nodded. "Okay. I will contact Dr. Doug Spencer. He's the best there is. I will give him the results and you can speak with him more about this."

Ginger rested her head against the Professor's shoulder. She prayed this operation would work. Hoped that he would be himself again. It was risky but it was one they had to take.

_**A/N On an episode of Ally McBeal they had a client who had a blood clot that effected the way he acted. It made him an extremely happy person so I used that for this. It is about a close to medical accuracy as I most likely got.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Daniel Grant was sitting at his desk located in the study of his comfortable cape code style house when the telephone rang.

He reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" He answered.  
There was a brief silence then a small voice said. "Danny?"  
The man almost fell out of his chair. It couldn't be. No. It was not possible. This was some cruel joke. "Who…who is this?"  
"Danny it's me. Ginger."  
Daniel hand shook as he held the receiver. His eyes went to the small black and white photograph he had of his sister. "My sister died months ago. Is this your idea of some sick joke?"  
"Danny it really is me! I swear it is! I'm alive!"  
He wanted to hang up the phone and forget the phone call entirely but he decided against it. "If this is really my sister then what is the name of your first movie?"  
"The Hula Girl and the Fullback." Ginger replied. "Danny I swear it's really me! The Minnow didn't go down in the storm. We got shipwrecked on an island. I promise you it's me Ginger!"

Tears formed in his eyes. He wiped them away and spoke. "Ginger? It's really you?"  
"Yes." Ginger laughed on the other line. "It's me."  
"I can't….I…How are you? Where are you? What…"  
"Oh Danny I have so much to tell you! But right now I'm still on the island. I will be returning home soon. I have a surprise for you. I know you mind reels that there could be a bigger surprise then this but…I'm engaged! I know you'll love him! His name is Roy Hinkley."  
Daniel thought a minute. "Roy Hinkley? Wait..wasn't he one of the other passengers on that ship?"  
"Yes he was." Ginger replied. "He's wonderful. I swear he's not the like the other men I dated who I know you didn't like."

"Um sis…" He said still overwhelmed. "This is a little….no this is a lot to take at once…I…what happened? They said the ship had gone down."  
"It didn't. It just got caught up in a storm. We tried to repair the boat but couldn't. The transmitter on the radio broke. We had no way of contacting anyone."  
"How are you contacting me now?"  
"It's a long story but these scientists were out exploring the islands and they met up with us. You see…Roy had an accident. He had fallen off a cliff and that's when Iris and Aaron, the scientists, found him. They had taken him to their island but he had suffered amnesia so Aaron thought to bring him back to the island they found him and that's when they met up with us. I know this all sounds bizarre but it's true. The thing is now that Roy suffered a blood clot and they need to operate. They are flying a top surgeon in. You see Aaron had a radio and he was able to contact a medical ship. They have an operating room on this ship so they are going to fly out a medical team. It is easier that way."

"I see."  
"I asked them if I could use the phone on the ship and that's when I called you. Danny I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you again!"  
"I can't wait to see you too sis." He smiled. "I'm so glad you are okay. I had thought…when they said the Minnow was lost I thought for sure you were too. I'm glad that is not the case. Mom and Dad are going to be thrilled! Ginger when can you get home?"

"I'm not sure yet." Ginger replied. "I want to see how the operation goes with Roy first but I will call you again as soon as we are ready to head back. I promise."  
"I'll be waiting." Daniel said with a smile. "I love you sis. And I can't wait to meet this Roy."

"I can't wait either. I should go now. I promise I will call you the minute we are leaving."  
"You better. I'll see you soon."

Daniel hung up the phone not believing it. His sister was alive! She was well. The ship was not lost at sea. She did not go down with the ship.  
He picked up the phone and dialed. The other line rang and then picked up.  
"Mom? It's me Daniel. Are you sitting down? Have I got news for you!"

**Island**

Ginger walked back to the hut that she and the Professor had shared on the other side of the island. The pair wanted to be by themselves.  
Greg gave them the time that Dr. Spencer and his team would arrive the next day so they knew when to show up.

The movie star was happy she could speak with her brother. Glad she could let him know she was alive and well. The other castaways were also now contacting their family to give them the good news. Mr. Howell was letting his company know to expect him back at the helm very soon. The employees were thrilled to know he was okay. As much as he liked to put on the shrew tough business man persona, he was very good to all who worked for him. They could not have asked for a better more generous boss.

Ginger walked inside the hut and the Professor looked up from what he was reading.  
"Did you speak to your brother?"  
"Yes I did." She smiled. "Needless to say he was quite surprised. I told him we are engaged. He is looking forward to meeting you."  
The actress slid on his lap. "I wish you could contact your parents. And your sister."  
"Me too. I know they live out in California but I can't recall where. Plus there were too many listing for my sister's husband, Peter Winters."  
"Well we will find them when we get back." Ginger assured. "Right now I just hope this operation is a success."

"My love I'm sorry if I had….You know that I wouldn't think of you…that way.."  
Ginger smiled. "I know you wouldn't. It's okay. And don't you worry. I know that Dr. Spencer will fix you right up. He agreed with everything Greg diagnosed and he said he was fairly confident it would go smoothly."

The Professor wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. He hoped it went smoothly too. He wanted his memory back too. He had a sister and two nieces out there. More than anything he would like to remember them. And his parents.

The academic could not wait to show Ginger off to his family. They would love her. He knew they would. How could anyone not? She was beautiful, smart, funny and beautiful.

Yes he thought beautiful twice but he couldn't help it. She was.

His eyes went over her and the actress noticed that look in his eyes.  
"You want something?" She asked him brushing his hair with her fingers.  
"You." He replied placing a kiss on her lips.

The starlet was picked up and carried to the bed. The Professor laid her down gently.  
He leaned over her kissing her lips. Ginger wrapped her arms around him losing herself in his tender love.

The sunrose the next morning and Ginger opened her eyes. It was soon time for them to head back for Roy's operation. She sat up and gently nudge his shoulder. "Darling it's time to get up."  
He grumbled his displeasure but then sat up. "You interrupted a great dream." The Professor stated.  
"Oh what dream was that?"  
"I was Cary Grant and you were tearing my clothes off."  
Ginger giggled. "Darling you don't have to be Cary Grant for me to do that." She gently kissed him. "Now up. We have to get back for your operation. Dr. Spencer should be here soon."  
"Alright." He said getting out of the bed.

The two freshened up and dressed. They walked back hand in hand back to the camp where the others were waiting.

Greg greeted the two. "Morning." He said. "Dr. Spencer will be here in about 30 minutes. Why don't you head on board the ship in the meantime. Megan will prep you until the team gets here."  
The Professor nodded. Ginger kissed him. "I'll be right here." She said. "I love you."  
"I love you too Ginger." The scholar replied returning her kiss.

He then walked to the ship and boarded. Ginger watched sending up a prayer than everything would turn out okay.

The other castaways had said a prayer themselves. While they could have easily asked for a boat to come out for them, they all decided they were staying there until the Professor's operation was complete. They were family and by golly they were going take care of one another. The Professor and Ginger needed them. Stay put they would.

Dr. Spencer and his medical team arrived by helicopter. The team quickly boarded the medical ship. Greg again briefed him on the Professor's status.

Ginger asked him if he was sure that everything would go okay.  
The doctor smiled saying she shouldn't worry and assured her that things weren't as dire as she believed. He explained that Greg was correct to warn them about the possible things that could go wrong but stated he was positive that this would be a success.

The movie star thanked him and went to set in one of the lounge chairs. She was a nervous wreck and the operation hadn't started yet.  
Gilligan approached her. "Don't worry Ginger. The Professor will be okay. I know he will."  
Ginger smiled. "Thank you Gilligan."  
"He loves you and he wouldn't miss marrying you for anything." The sailor said. "I knew he always liked you. I could tell when we were on the Minnow. He kept looking at you."  
"You are sweet Gilligan." The movie star said holding his hand in hers. "I appreciate that."  
"You are welcome."  
Ginger let go of his hand and the sailor went off to be with Mary Ann.

Yasmine watched the scene feeling so alone. Iris had Nicholas while she sat with the Skipper.  
Mrs. Howell approached the native girl. "Hello dear." She said.  
"Hello." Yasmine replied.

"I heard you wish to return back to America with us."  
"I do. But Mary Ann is so mean. She turned Gilligan against me. Now he won't be my husband."  
"Mary Ann mean? Whatever are you talking about? Mary Ann is a sweet girl. And Gilligan is a wonderful boy. They would never treat you poorly."  
"I have no one . I all alone. Just me and Nicholas. I better off staying here by myself."  
The millionaire's wife looked over the young girl. "Yasmine..how would you like to live with me and Mr. Howell?"  
Yasmine looked up. "You and Mr. Howell? Live with you?"  
"Sure dear. We have a big mansion. Actually we have several big mansion but the one are occupying at the moment is in Palm Springs. You can have your own room and a nursery for Nicholas. We would love to take care of you."  
"But I…I can't…No…you are kind but…"  
"Nonsense dear." Mrs. Howell said. "We would be more than happy to adopt you! You are a nice girl. And we don't wish for you to be left here. I know that you are sad about not being able to marry Gilligan but to be honest I don't know why you thought you could. He adores Mary Ann."  
"I suppose."  
"Listen I have many friends who have sons and grandsons who would love to meet you. We will have a big debut party for you! Buy you a beautiful dress and do your hair."  
Yasmine's eyes lit up. "You have party for me?"  
"Of course. It wouldn't be proper if we didn't."  
"And I could get a husband?"  
"Possibly. You are a pretty girl and I have the best beautician to make you even more pretty."  
"You are kind." The native girl smiled. "I thank you for your kindess."  
"Don't mention it dear. I'm going to talk to Mr. Howell and we will get everything settled."

Yasmine watched as Lovey hurried off to speak to Thurston. They wanted to be her parents. She wouldn't be alone. How nice of them! Then a rush of guilt washed over her. The way she acted. Wanting to take Gilligan from Mary Ann. That was wrong.

The tribal girl got up from her seat and walked carefully to the young castaways.  
"I….I want to say something."  
Mary Ann looked at her. "Okay."  
"I…I am feeling much shame. I was wrong. I hope you can forgive me. I had no right to think I was to have Gilligan."  
The farm girl got up and hugged Yasmine. "It's okay. I know you were scared and alone. It will be okay. You come back to America with us and start a new life."  
Yasmine returned her hug and let go. "That kind lady said that she and her husband would…uh…adopt me."  
"Who?" asked Gilligan. "Mrs. Howell?"  
"Yes." Yasmine replied. "She said that they would give me a big party. I find husband."  
Mary Ann giggled. "Be prepared. When Mrs. Howell throws a party she really throws a party. You are going to have a grand time and I know that you will find a special man."  
"I thank you. And again I sorry for trouble I cause. I hope we can be friends."  
Mary Ann smiled. "I think that will be a possibility."

**Hours later**

Dr. Spencer had announced the surgery was a success. The blood clot had been removed. Right now the Professor was still under anesthesia and they just needed to wait for him to come out of it.

Ginger was allowed in his room and sat by his bedside. She held his hand in hers.  
"I love you." She said. "Once you wake up and recover we can start our life together."  
She let go of his hand and rested her head against his arm. "Please be okay. Please be the Roy I know and love more than anything in this world."


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N I am amazed at this story is longer than I had thought it would be. I hope you are enjoying it.  
I have no idea how many more chapters are left but I hope you enjoy this latest one! Not a whole lot was said about the three hour trip on the Minnow before the storm. So I made up something that I thought would fit this story.  
**_

Three days later the Professor was resting comfortably in the hut that he and Ginger shared on the other side of the island. There was a lot going on at the camp and the two thought it best to be somewhere with peace and quiet.

Ginger had gone through some of the Professor's belonging to see if there was anything that would help him remember. While the operation was a success, he was still having a little trouble remembering some things. The movie star believed he could be helped if she found some more things to help him. She was able to come across a picture he had of his sister and his two nieces.

The actress rushed into the hut to show him what she found. "Roy…look…I found these pictures. Is this your sister and her daughters?"  
The academic took the photographs and looked them over. A light went off. "Why yes…yes that is my sister…Valerie. I recognize her. And that's Shannon" He said indicating to the picture of the dark haired girl. "And that's Grace." Pointing to the blonde haired girl.  
Ginger smiled. "That's wonderful! What else can you remember?"  
"I know that Shannon plays the flute. She loves the flute. And Grace..Grace is into softball. Quite an athlete. She gets that from her father. Peter. Peter was a shortstop on his high school team. I remember!'  
The starlet clapped her hands. "Wonderful darling! I'm so happy!"  
"And Valerie….Valerie….she's music teacher. That's how Shannon got into playing the flute."  
Ginger kissed him. "Darling your memory is returning! How wonderful! I hope you get it all back before we get married."

The Professor looked at Ginger. "Married?"  
"Roy you asked me to marry you. You said you wanted to marry me because you love me. Don't act like you forgot." She said wagging her finger. "You can't get out of it now."  
"My love I'm not trying to get out of anything. I don't recall wishing for us to get married now."  
"What? What are you talking about? You said….Roy…How can you not remember that! I already told Danny we are engaged!"  
"Ginger don't you think it's a little too soon to be talking marriage?"  
The starlet was crestfallen. "I…you…You don't want to marry me anymore?"  
"I'm not saying at some point we won't get married but I think it's too soon for us now."  
Ginger was incredulous. "Roy! I don't believe you! You told me that you wanted nothing more than to be with me. You are the one who brought up marriage! Not me! Fine I don't want to marry you either!"

The Professor watched as Ginger stormed out of the hut. He hadn't meant to hurt her but he did not recall asking her to become his wife and he did believe it was way too soon to be discussing such a thing. However the more he began to think about it the more he liked the idea. The idea of Ginger becoming his wife was the best thing that could possibly happen. There could not possibly be another woman who would ever love him this way. And she was so excited about it. Ginger had been through so much. She deserved to have this.

Ginger stood outside the hut with tears in her eyes. What was going on! How could he forget wanting to get married! This was too much! Too cruel! She could not do this anymore! She should just leave him! It would serve him right!

As she thought that the tears came on stronger. Leave him? She couldn't leave him! Her love for him was too strong. There was no way possible for her to leave now.

The door to the hut opened and the Professor walked out. He noticed the actress wiping her tears away.  
Cautiously he walked over to her. "Ginger."  
"Yes." She replied not looking at him.  
"Do you really want to get married?"  
"Yes." Ginger replied sniffing. "I do. I love you."  
"Then my love….I have one question….Will you marry me?"  
The redhead turned her head. "You mean it?"  
"I do. I know I said I don't recall asking you before. I honestly don't but the more I thought about it…The more I think it's a great idea. I would love to have you be my wife. So will you Ginger Grant do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Roy Hinkley Jr.?"  
The starlet dried her eyes and a smile spread on her face. "Darling of course I will marry you. But you have to promise me that you won't forget again. You have to promise me…"  
The Professor took her in his arms. "Ginger my beautiful Ginger, I promise you no matter what that you will be my bride. I'm sorry about before. I guess my mind is still a little shaky. You know that I would never hurt you intentionally. My love if you want I can talk to Dr. Spencer and…"  
Ginger shook her head. "Darling I think the best thing is to get you back home. I think once you are back home things will improve. There is not a lot to help you on this island. And…I will promise you something. I will try to be a little more patient. I'll try to be more understanding that you are doing the best you can."  
"My love you have been more than patient. I love you for that."  
The movie star wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Roy Hinkely. I'm glad I took that trip on the Minnow. I'm glad we got shipwrecked. It brought me to you."

The Professor smiled as a memory was returning to him. "My love…I do recall something about that trip on the Minnow."  
"Really?" Ginger said look up. "What?"  
"I remember walking to the ship and climbing aboard…"

_Roy Hinkley took his seat on the Minnow. It was a three hour trip and he was looking forward to it. Hopefully they would be granted the opportunity to explore an island. Would love to take samples back with him. _

_He noted a woman looking at him. He smiled a somewhat absent minded hello as he settled in his seat. The Professor was looking over some notes he had made in his journal when a scent hit his nose. Looking up he saw that woman he had smiled a hello to was a beautiful redhead with the most enchanting green eyes he ever saw.  
"Hello." The academic had greeted her. "I'm Professor Roy Hinkley."  
"I…" The woman had stammered. "I'm…Gin…Ginger. Ginger Grant."  
"Nice to meet you Ginger."  
"Likewise." She smiled warming up with her seductive smile. "What brings you aboard this little boat?"  
"It sounded like fun. I'm hoping we could go exploring on an island."  
"That does sound nice." Ginger had replied as she noticed his blue eyes. "I was never much for exploring. Except in movies. I'm an actress."  
"Oh what movies have you been in?"  
"Lots." Ginger replied. "Unfortunately I haven't really gotten my big break yet but I'm slowly getting there. I hope someday I can star in a movie with Cary Grant!"  
"That's quite a goal." The Professor replied.  
"It is but I know I can do it. My agent says I'm talented enough. Just think someday you could see movie poster with my picture and Cary's picture! Wouldn't that be something!"  
"You really like this Cary Grant?"  
"Oh he is the most charming man in the world." (Ginger didn't tell him at the time that Cary Grant was starting to get competition for that title).  
"Have you ever met him?"  
"No. We were at the same party once but he left before I could talk to him."  
"Well I hope one day your dream comes true."  
_

Ginger smiled. "What else to you remember?"  
"I remember something interesting happening…"

_"Thank you Professor Roy Hinkley. If I wasn't already crazy about Cary Grant I would most certainly give you look. You are pretty charming yourself."  
It was then that the movie star had gently placed a kiss on his lips. It was a very subtle kiss. Her lips just barely touched his. Ginger had gotten up from her seat to freshen up leaving the Professor there._

_When she returned, they didn't mention it but the experience was still with him._

The Professor looked at the same beautiful woman who was now in his arms.  
"I was never more glad to be aboard the Minnow then at that moment."  
Ginger smiled at him. "You know Mary Ann tried talking to you."  
"But you wouldn't let her. You asked me some question about the tides to get my attention back to you. If I am remembering correctly you wanted to know how the moon effected the tides. I thought it a strange question since it was daytime and the sun had been shining."  
"Well I had to think of _something _to draw you back to me." Ginger grinned. "I wanted you all for myself."  
She brought her lips to his and kissed him softly.

"You were jealous." He said as the kiss broke.  
"Was not." Ginger insisted. "I just wanted you to pay attention to me."  
"Cause you were jealous."

"Roy Hinkley I was not jealous. What would I have to be jealous about? Like Mary Ann could ever catch your eye. Ha! Besides it was quite obvious she liked Gilligan."  
"My love I think you are protesting too much." He grinned at her.  
"I am not protesting too much." Ginger pouted. "It is asking too much that your full attention me directed to me. I was the one who loved you."  
"You loved me then?"  
"Yes. As soon as I laid eyes on you. Dad would call it the thunderbolt. You see someone and that's it. That's what I felt when I saw you. Didn't you feel the same when you saw me?"  
"Ginger my love when I saw you I knew I was in trouble. My passion had always been science. When my eyes fell on you I knew that science was no longer my passion. Or at least my number one passion. I don't know what it was about you but all I knew is that I was a goner."

Ginger snuggled up close to him. "Darling would you have asked me out if we had not been shipwrecked? If we had returned to the marina…would you have wanted to see me again."  
"I think that would be the case considering you had written your phone number in my journal you said you were "autographing" for me."  
"You remember that?"  
"I do." He replied.  
"You are going to get more back I know you will. Once we get you back home, more will return. You will see."

"I hope so. I do apologize for scaring you before."  
"Darling don't you worry about that. I'm just glad that you are getting some of your memory back."  
"I know but I don't like this up and down remembering things not remembering thing. I feel like I'm only causing you angst."  
"Roy I understand that things are not completely clear for you. I told you I will try to be more patient and not get too worked up when you can't recall something."

The Professor held her tight. "Just promise that no matter what you will never leave me."  
"That is one promise I'm glad to make. And will have no promise keeping." Ginger replied. "I love you. I'm going nowhere. And I won't let you get away either."

The two headed back inside. The Professor read through more of his journals while Ginger laid her head on his lap closing her eyes.

He hoped that he would get more of his memory. As understanding as Ginger was being, he knew he couldn't keep doing this to her. He did not want to have her on an up and down roller coaster. Thinking he's fine one minute and he doesn't recall the next minute and then he acts like as she says a wolf.  
He felt damn lucky to have someone like Ginger who loved him the way she did.

The academic could not wait to get back home and see his family again. Valerie was sure to think the world of Ginger. How could anyone not? Speaking of Valerie, he needed to get in touch with her. Let her know he had not perished on the Minnow. The problem was he could not remember exactly where she lived in California. And there were several listings for Peter Winters in California. He did not wish to try all the numbers.  
Something then came to him. Ginger was a movie star. Surely she had connections. Maybe someone could in fact find his sister.  
"Ginger." He said gently shaking her shoulder. "Ginger…"  
"Mmm…what?" Ginger said opening her eyes.  
"My love you have connections in Hollywood. Do you think one of them could possibly track down my sister?"  
Ginger sat up. "I suppose so. That is an idea. My agent does have the resources. I bet if I asked my agent Jackson he would be able to find her in no time. When I spoke to him earlier he was going to alert the press but I told him not to. I had wanted to speak to Danny first. Didn't want him finding out in the newspaper. I call him back and see what he can do. Come on. Let's go use the phone on the ship and see what can be done."


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N This story just grew and grew. I had no idea I would make it 20 chapters! However it just may be winding down. I'm not sure yet. Anyway I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!_**

Valerie Winters hurried into the kitchen setting the groceries down as the phone rang.

The girls were each over at a friend's house and Peter was in a meeting. She hoped it wasn't him calling saying he was going to be late. For once she wanted to have a dinner with all four of them. Not that she faulted him for being late. He had a pretty demanding job as a contractor. He and his buddy James started the business together and lately it has really been booming. Valerie was very proud of them.

Rushing over to the white phone on the wall, the blonde picked it up and said "Hello?"  
"Valerie?" A male voice said.  
She stood there frozen in her place. "Um…who….who is this?"  
"It's me. Roy."  
"No…No this is not funny. My brother had disappeared when that ship went down. You are not him."  
"Val please…don't hang up. It's really me. Roy. I swear! This is not some joke."  
Valerie was skeptical. It sounded like her older brother but still…she was on guard.  
"Really? You are Roy? Okay then…tell me this. When I was nine and you were eleven, what was the name of that movie we snuck out to see?"  
The Professor smiled. "The Attack of the Giant Lobster."  
It was the worst movie that had ever been made but the two just had to see it. Had to.

All the other kids saw it, why couldn't they? Their mother forbid it but they snuck to the movies on afternoon anyway. "We would have gotten away with it." The Professor continued. "But you spilled your popcorn all over your dress and came home smelling just like it."

Valerie couldn't believe it. Tears formed in her blue green eyes. "Roy? It's really you?"  
"Yes it's me. I swear. Val, the ship was not lost at sea." He explained. "We got shipwrecked on an uncharted island. Our transmitter broke. We tried to repair the ship but couldn't. We had no way of communicating with anyone. Luckily these two scientist who were on exploration found us. They are going to bring us home."  
"I…I can't…Roy…You are alive…You….Oh I can't wait to see you!"  
"Listen Val I have to tell you something. I had an accident while on the island."

"Oh my…are you okay? You hurt?"  
"I'm okay now. I had suffered a brain clot. Thankfully the scientist we encountered were able to get a medical ship out here and they did operate to remove it. But I am also having some memory trouble. I'm just starting to recall somethings but others are a bit hazy."  
"Blood clot? Roy are you okay? What did the doctor say?"  
"Dr. Spencer said everything went okay. They removed it and he believes I will be fine. Listen I have some other news to tell you."  
"I'm listening."  
"You know that movie star Ginger Grant?"  
"Yes I do. You know that she's Grace and Shannon's favorite star. They were crushed when they heard about the Minnow. Of course Roy they were sad about you, but you know what I mean. The Hula Girl and the Fullback is their favorite movie. They only saw it like I don't know a hundred times."  
"Oh that's right. I'm sorry I completely forgot that. Like I said my memory is not the best. Well anyway I have some news I think they will enjoy and I hope you will too."  
"What is it?"  
"She and I are getting married."

Valerie dropped the receiver but quickly recovered it before it could hit the floor. "Married? You…you are marrying Ginger Grant?"  
"Yes I am. I love her Val. She's the best thing that ever came into my life."  
She smiled. "I'm happy for you big brother." Valerie said. "I can't wait to meet her. Oh I can't wait to tell the girls about you and also that you are marrying their favorite movie star!"  
"Listen Val I need to go now. I will call you back as soon as we are ready to ship out for home. It might be a day or two. I'm not sure yet I need to check with the doctor before heading back."

"I understand. Roy I'm so happy you are okay. When they told us they couldn't find any survivors or any sign of the ship, I held out a tiny bit of hope that maybe you were….I'm so glad you are. I love you! I can't wait to see you again!"  
"I can't wait to see you too."  
"Okay you take care. You promise me." Valerie stated.  
"I will. Bye now."

Valerie hung up the phone and couldn't believe it. Her brother was okay. He had been shipwrecked on an island. He was getting married to glamorous Ginger Grant. She had to admit that she was fond of the actress herself. Having taken the girls to several of her movies, she had thought Ms. Grant to be quite a performer. Now she was going to be part of their family! Oh wait till Mom hears this!

She picked up the phone and dialed. "Mom? It's me. You are not going to believe this! I almost didn't but it's true! I swear it's true!"  
"What is it?"  
"Roy! Roy! He's not dead! He's alive!"  
Regina Hinkley stared at the receiver before putting it back to her ear. "I beg your pardon?"  
"He just called me! Mom he's alive! He told me they got shipwrecked on an island! They lost their transmitter so they couldn't contact anyone. They tried to repair the ship but couldn't. It's a long story but Mom….Roy is alive!"  
The older woman sat there in shock. Her baby was alive? Her darling son? "I…Valerie are you sure…"  
"Yes I'm sure. I know it's crazy, I know. But I'm telling you it was him. He's coming back home very soon. But there's even bigger news."  
"How much bigger?"  
"He's getting married!"

This Regina could not believe. Roy was getting married? "To whom?"  
"You know that movie star Ginger Grant? The ones the girls are crazy about?"  
"He's marrying _her_?" Regina said bewildered.  
"Yes. He is. Mom this is unbelievable I know. But it's all true!"  
"He's really okay?"  
"He is. There is so much to tell you but I don't want to overwhelm you too much. I explain more later. I just had to tell you the good news!"  
"This is good news. Roy is alive and he's coming back home! Oh how happy your father will be!"

**Castaway Island**

"Did you speak to your sister?" Ginger asked as the Professor returned to the hut.  
"Yes I did. I told her about you. She was thrilled. And um Ginger…She told me something that I completely forgot even before my accident."  
"What is that?" Ginger asked.  
"Shannon and Grace. They are your two biggest fans."  
Ginger smiled. "They are?"  
"Yes. Apparently the Hula Girl and the Fullback is their favorite movie that they have seen at least 100 times. They adore you."  
"That's sweet." Ginger said. "I can't wait to meet them."  
"They are going to be thrilled to meet you. And to find out you are going to be their new aunt."  
"How old are they?"  
"Shannon is eleven. Grace is twelve."  
"I bet they are great girls."  
"They are." The Professor nodded. "I just wish I could have seen them more."  
"Darling you are going to move out to California with me. You said you had a friend who could get you a position at UCLA."  
He nodded. "I know. And I will get in touch with him. I hadn't told Valerie yet I was moving out there. I think I will wait to surprise them when we get back."

Ginger laughed. "I think we've given our families one surprise after another."  
"I should say so." The Professor agreed. "I'm pretty sure that Val already told Mom the news and I think it's safe to say that Mom is looking into halls to have the wedding reception."  
"You think she will like me?" Ginger wondered.  
"My family is going to love you." He assured. "You will see."

**Lagoon**

Mary Ann sat with a smile on her face. She had spoken with her family and they of course were overjoyed that she was alive and well. Aunt Martha said they were going to have a big celebration when she returned home to Kansas.  
Her mother asked her a million questions about Gilligan after the farm girl told her all about the sailor.  
Mary Ann told her they were going to love Gilligan and she was looking forward to seeing them and the farm very soon.

The brunette's eyes went over to where Yasmine was with Mrs. Howell.

The older woman was telling her all about a private school she could enroll in.  
Yasmine's eyes lit up at the idea of being in such school. She wanted to learn so much.

The tribal girl did not care if some of the other girls scoffed at her for coming from an tribe on some island. She survived worse than that.

Besides, Mrs. Howell explained there would be some very nice girls who would love to be her friend. She named a few girls from some nice families she knew attended the the school.

"I want to learn so much about America." Yasmine said. "All of it's history. It sounds like a wonderful place."  
"It is." Mrs. Howell stated. "You will love it there. So much opportunity available to you."  
"I hope I can be great lady like you." Yasmine said with a smile. "You very kind."  
"Dear you are sweet." Lovely smiled. "Mr. Howell and I are happy to have you as our daughter."  
"My parents would be pleased that such nice people are caring for me." Yasmine said. "But I have one favor to ask of you."  
"Of course dear, what is it?"  
"Would it be possible for me to change my name. I never like it."  
"But Yasmine is a beautiful name."  
"I want different name. More American. There was this lady who would visit our island her name was Anna. I thought it was a beautiful name. I wish that to be my name."  
"Okay then. When we get back to the states we will have your name changed to Anna Howell. Of course you will need a middle name too. How about Anna Marie Howell?"  
"Oh that is pretty. I like. May I call you and uh Mr. Howell….Mom and Dad?"  
Mrs. Howell was touched. "I…Why of course you can…We would…we would be delighted." She gave her a big hug. "Welcome to our family."  
"Thank you…Mom."

Gilligan came out to the lagoon and saw Mary Ann smiling the scene.  
"Whatcha looking at?" He asked.  
"Oh just Mrs. Howell and Yasmime. It's so nice the Howells are adopting her."  
"It is. She will have great people taking care of her and her baby." He said sitting down next to Mary Ann on a rock. "My folks are looking forward to meeting you."  
"Mine are looking forward to meeting you." Mary Ann said taking his hand. "They are going to love you. I know it."  
"Mary Ann I was going to surprise you but…I can't keep it in…You are not going to believe it."  
"What? What is it?"  
"Well when I spoke to Dad earlier, he told me that…well they had decided about a month or so ago that they were going to leave Pennsylvania and move to…."  
Mary Ann's eyes went wide as they both said together. "Kansas."  
"Oh! I don't believe it! Gilligan that's great! Our families will be closer!"  
"It will make it easier over the holidays." Gilligan said. "We can all have Thanksgiving and Christmas together."  
"I love that." Mary Ann smiled. "We can alternate every year whose house we will be at for the holiday."  
"I have more news." He said happily. "Dad told me about a job offer that he thought I should look into."  
"Gilligan, aren't you going to be with the Skipper?"  
"Oh the Skipper landed a job with Iris. She asked him to join their research team. She wanted someone with knowledge of the islands to join them on explorations."  
"Oh. That's nice."  
"Don't worry Mary Ann. I still see the Skipper. You see the research center's headquarters is in…"  
"Don't tell me. Kansas."  
Gilligan grinned. "It is. They do the majority of their work there but Iris said that the Skipper's knowledge of the islands will come in handy. They have found many things they are not able to identify and they think the Skipper can help them. He promised me that I can come out on an exploration with him sometime."

"That's wonderful. But what's this job offer?"  
"Oh…Well you see he said there is this farm that is in need of a farm hand."  
"Gilligan, this would not happen to be my Uncle George's farm would it?"  
The sailor grinned again. "He said I can start whenever I can."  
Mary Ann kissed him. "I'm so happy. We can be together. I can see you all the time. And we can go visit Ginger and the Professor in California together. I love you!"

She kissed and hugged him tightly. "Take it easy you'll break me!" Gilligan exclaimed.  
Mary Ann laughed. "Oh Gilligan." She then kissed him again.


	21. Chapter 21

Skipper sat out on the beach with Iris. In a day or two they would be headed back home.

The sea captain could not wait to get back to civilization. And knowing that he would still be able to be in touch with his little buddy made it even better. Gilligan was a great kid. Gilligan was like the younger brother he didn't have growing up.

He hadn't had much in his life. Joined the Navy at a young age after his parents had died.  
Patrick Grumby was a naval officer himself. He died in a training exercise. Jonas had always been so close to him. Wanting to be just like his dear old dad. Patrick's death affected him hard. As did it Ellen Grumby, his mother. She never did get over the death of her husband. She sunk into a deep depression and nothing and no one could bring her out of it. Her heart was broken and nothing was going to make it whole again. It was as if she willed her death and died of a broken heart.

It was after her death that Jonas decided to join the Navy. He knew he needed something to keep him focused. The Navy did the trick. He excelled quite nicely and was named captain of his own ship in no time. He was tough on his fellow officers but they admired him for it. He knew how to get things done.

His romantic life however didn't fare so well. He had a few women he saw from time to time. There was one woman. One. Her name was Susan Hollings. She had wavy brown hair, bright blue eyes and a killer smile. How he admired her. But it was not to be. As much as Susan cared for him, she could not deal with his Navy life. Could not handle him being shipped out here and there for weeks or possibly months at a time. She had tried but simply was unable to cope.

The Skipper knew that it took a lot of patience and understanding to deal with the Navy life. He gave Susan credit for trying. It killed her to say good-bye but she had no choice. It was right thing to do. The Navy life was not for her. It made her miserable. He recalled her kissing him good-bye and wishing him the best. She stated she prayed he would find a special woman who could share his life.

Jonas looked over at Iris and hoped that possibly she such woman. The two had grown close over the past weeks. He told her all about Susan and his parents.

Iris confessed her past as well. She had been engaged to a man once. His name was Christopher Bradley. He studied medicine. Tropical diseases primarily. Many merchant ships had become friendly with the different tribes on several islands. He had been aboard one of them once. There was a tribal family that he had become quite attached to. Especially their young son who was given the name Alexander. He had been delivered by a doctor who had frequented the island and had become friendly with the tribe. That doctor's name was Alexander. The family honored him by naming their son after him.  
When Alexander was seven years old, he had contracted a deadly disease. Christopher watched as the family attempted every remedy they could to help him. Dr. Alexander was helpless to do much as this disease was out of his realm of expertise.

After the little boy's death, Christopher vowed to study the tropical diseases and their causes. He became quite knowledgeable and a great asset to the tribes. Unfortunately, it started to tear apart his relationship with Iris. It wasn't that she minded him wanting to help the tribes. She admired that. She just felt he had become too obsessed with it. Devoting many hours to trying to come up with treatments. Figuring out what works what would not work. It was admirable but it was too much. She felt as if she didn't have a fiancé anymore. She didn't have him anymore.  
They decided to end their relationship. It was after that Iris decided to not try to get involved with anyone. Her line of work was too demanding and it would just lead to more heartbreak.

Iris looked over the Skipper and smiled. He was quite a interesting man. Had a very intriguing life. It also appeared they had quite a bit in common. Especially when it came to relationships. But she felt this time, it could work. She would make it work.

"I take it you are excited about getting back home." The doctor said breaking the silence.  
"I am. Very much so. It's not to say I won't miss everyone. I will. Ginger and the Professor. Mary Ann and Gilligan. The Howells. We've become family you know."  
Iris smiled. "I know. I've also noticed that you appeared to be very fond of Ginger."  
The Skipper smiled. "I was but I'll be honest. I knew from the beginning that it was pointless. When we were aboard the Minnow, I saw the way she acted around the Professor. It was clear that he was the one she was interested in."  
"Did it hurt at all?"  
The sea captain shrugged. "I wouldn't say it hurt. It was more like frustration. But it didn't last long. I knew I had other women back home."  
Iris laughed. "I see. But you are throwing out that book now right?" She said moving closer placing her hands on his shoulders. "You won't be needing it anymore.."  
Iris gently kissed his cheek. The Skipper blushed a bit. "I…I suppose so…"  
He turned his head and brought his lips to hers. Iris wrapped her arms around him holding him tight.

Gilligan came running to the beach and paused when he saw Skipper and Iris. A grin went across his face. Yay! The Skipper had somebody! He decided against interrupting and rushed back to camp to tell Mary Ann the news.

**Professor and Ginger's hut (Other side of island)**

"Ginger…Ginger please…I'm trying to read….stop trying to tempt me…"  
The Professor had been trying to fend off Ginger's advances for ten minutes but the more he protested the more encouraged she got.  
"I just want you to make love me to me one more time in our special place.." She said kissing his ear. Her hands sliding over the front of his shirt.  
"And you said I acted like a wolf." The scholar said gently pushing her away. "I think you are acting like a She-Wolf."  
Ginger gave him a look. "Very funny." She said standing up and pouting.  
"My love forgive me but I am trying to read over some more of my journals to see if anything sparks a memory."

The starlet smiled leaning back down over him. "You and I create a lot of sparks.." She whispered. "We generate a ton of electricity.." Ginger said with her lips on his ear again.  
The Professor decided to give up. He was not going to win. And he had a feeling Ginger knew this.  
He got up from his chair taking her in his arms. "Alright. You win. I lose. I give up. You don't play fair you know."  
"That's why I win." Ginger grinned at him.

The Professor took her hand leading her over to the bed. He carefully laid her down and began kissing her soft lips. Ginger's arms went around him and then her hands moved up raking through his hair. It was not long before their clothes had disappeared and they made the most passionate love.

The movie star laid in his arms feeling happy. The love she felt for him was more deep than she had believed she could feel. He was the only man in a long time who actually cared about her and loved her. She knew there would never be anyone else in her life. Only Roy Hinkley. Her darling Professor.

Ginger could not wait to introduce him to her family. Her father was sure to approve. And Danny would think he was perfect. They would be great friends. Roy would think highly of her brother. Who wouldn't? Danny had a way about him that made everyone instantly like him. He was not arrogant. He was down to earth. Tough he was but he was fair. She missed her brother so much. Could not wait to see him again.

Ginger then thought about the wedding. She wanted it to be special. Mary Ann of course would be her maid of honor. Mrs. Howell would be her bridesmaid too. Why not? She loved her just as much. And of course she would allow Shannon and Grace to be in the ceremony. How wonderful it would be for them. Ginger was looking forward to meeting her soon to be nieces.

Her dress would be breathtaking. Beautiful elegant white gown. Off the shoulder of course. After all, she had to make sure the Professor had access to her neck to make sure her perfume was just right. Ginger still thought about that moment. It still made her whole body tingle. Something about it was so arousing. Maybe it was that she had believed in that one moment it would turn into something more. It was true that she had a hope in her heart that it meant he was in love with her and wanted to be hers. Well he was certainly hers now. All hers.

Ginger lifted her head placing a kiss on his lips. She then rested her head back down smiling thinking about how she was going to spend the rest of her life with the Professor. It also brought to mind something else. Children. The two had never discussed it. Ginger had never given children much thought before. She had been concentrating on her career. Wanting to make it big in Hollywood. It was true however that whenever one of her co-stars would bring one of her kids to the set, she felt something. She was always touched by the love she saw her co-star have for their child. A part of her longed for that.

Would the Professor want children? Surely if he had adored his nieces, he would want a child of his own. Wouldn't he?  
"Roy." Ginger said in a soft voice.  
"Yes Ginger." He replied as he caressed her shoulder.  
"Roy…I was wondering…How do you feel about….having children?"  
The Professor pondered this. "Well…I…I will be honest. I had not considered that. I mean I had my two nieces who I love but never gave much thought to having any children of my own."  
"Would you like to have a child of your own?" Ginger asked.

The Professor removed his arm from Ginger and sat up. "A child of my own? I don't know if I would be prepared for that. Of course that is not something you can ever be prepared for. My love if we were to have a child, I would most certainly think it wonderful."  
Ginger smiled sitting up. "You would?"  
"I would. For you and me to create a little being that belonged to us. That would be something. How about you? You want children?"  
"I will confess like you I had not thought about it a great deal but…when I saw a co-star of mine with their children, I felt something. I longed for that too. Sometimes I would think of what it would be like to have a daughter. Imagine her to be just like me. Singing and dancing. Wouldn't that be something?"  
"It would." Roy smiled putting his arm around Ginger. "And I bet she would most certainly inherit your incredible beauty."  
"And be as charming as you." Ginger said kissing his lips.  
He wrapped his arms around her and the fell back on the bed getting lost in their passion.

**Camp**

Gilligan had told Mary Ann the news about the Skipper and Iris and the farm girl was delighted. She loved the Skipper as much as Gilligan and was happy he found a special person.

The two talked about their plans for when they got to Kansas. Mary Ann warned Gilligan about Alice the cow. She was quite feisty at times and did not allow just anyone to milk her. He needed to be extra careful.  
Gilligan proclaimed he could handle any animal. No matter how temperamental they were. He loved all animals.

Mary Ann had asked him why he did not consider getting into veterinary medicine. He would make quite a veterinarian. The sailor said he never thought of that before.  
"It's something you should consider." Mary Ann stated. "You are quite good with animals. You should consider getting into that field. There is a great veterinary school in Kansas. I think that you should look into it."  
"Really? You think so?"  
"I do. Uncle George can help you get it. He knows the dean of the school and he would love to have a vet on hand on the farm to help take care of the animals."  
"Wow. You know what. That does sound great. I'll talk to Mom and Dad when I get back to Pennsylvania. I bet they will like the idea too. Mom used to tell me I should work with animals. Dad told me I had a gift when it came to them."  
"I think you have many special gifts Gilligan."  
Mary Ann leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. "Many special gifts." She said again as she once again brought her lips to his.


	22. Chapter 22

"We're home!" Gilligan exclaimed. "We're home!" The sailor watched with excitement as the boat docked into the marina.

A crowd of reporters and photographers were there as word got back that Ginger Grant was in fact alive and well.  
The starlet waved and smiled as the cameras flashed capturing her picture. Questions were shouted at her as she gracefully walked down the ramp and stepped on the dock. She gave the usual responses. "So good to be back." "It was quite an experience."

They all noticed her taking the arm of Roy Hinkley and bombarded her with "Are you two an item?" "How long have you been together?" "Did you fall in love on the island?"  
Ginger beamed at them all and said in her silky voice. "Roy is my fiancé."  
The reporters scribbled this down in their notepads asking the follow up. "When are you getting married?" Where are you getting married?"  
The movie star replied "Soon and that is yet to be determined."

She guided the Professor through the mob of reporters who then shouted questions at him. Asking him if he had always loved Ginger. Was it a dream come true that he was stranded with her on an island?  
He replied with "It is a dream come true that I met this beautiful woman." The Professor then surprised them all by taking Ginger into his arms and placing a scorching hot kiss on her lips.  
Flashes from the cameras went off like bolts of lightening. Each photographer wanted to capture the moment.

Mary Ann and Gilligan observed the scene. Ginger was quite a pro at handling the press and the Professor wasn't so bad himself.

Ginger had waved again to everyone and got into a waiting limo that was sent by her agent. The limo drove away while the young castaways looked on.  
"I'm going to miss her." The farm girl said sadly.  
She thought of the good bye they said to each other before they left the island. Ginger swore up and down she was not going to lose touch with her. After all she was going to be maid of honor at her wedding wasn't she? Mary Ann smiled and said of course she was. The brunette said she was looking forward to the wedding. She remarked though it wouldn't be the same. She got used to their late night talks in their hut. Giggling about the two men of the island, Gilligan and the Professor.  
Mary Ann recalled Ginger wondering just what that science man was hiding under that shirt. She was dying to see.  
As for Mary Ann she herself was curious about Gilligan's own physique under that red shirt.  
The movie star promised they would talk all the time on the phone and she would visit her in Kansas whenever she could.

Gilligan spoke up. "I'm going to miss her too." He said. "She was the nicest movie star I ever met. She never thought she was better than anyone. The Professor is lucky to have her."  
Mary Ann nodded. "He is." She then smiled. "And I'm lucky to have you." She said kissing his lips.

Ginger sat back in the limo smiling at her fiancé. "What brought that on?" She asked of him about the kiss.  
"Just letting Cary Grant know he lost." The Professor quipped.  
The starlet giggled and moved closer to the academic. "Darling he never had a chance after I laid my eyes on you." She kissed his lips softly and then rested her head against his shoulder.

They were flying back to California today. Her agent arranged for a private jet in hopes to avoid being mobbed by the press even more. Ginger needed time to settle in being back in civilization. As did the Professor.

The movie star filled him in on the Professor's memory issues and he promised to make sure it did not get leaked to the press. It was none of their business anyway.  
He was doing the best he can trying to recall things and he did not need the press making it worse.

Ginger felt very protective of her fiancé. She knew the ugly side of Hollywood and vowed to keep those vultures from attempting to tear apart the man she loves. She did advise the Professor how vicious they can be and how they would be constantly scrutinizing their relationship and putting it under a microscope. They may even imply things like they were breaking up or even that Ginger was interested in a co-star. She wanted him to be prepared for it.  
The Professor assured her he would be ready. He knew how much she loved him and he knew she would never stray from him. There was no way he was going to let anyone come between them. No matter how nasty it got, he vowed he was never going to walk away from her. Not a chance.

The limo pulled into the jetway and to the tarmac where the private jet was waiting.

Ginger and the Professor exited the limo and boarded the plane.

The pilot advised they would be taking off shortly. The starlet thanked him and poured herself a glass of champagne handing one to the Professor.

"To us." She smiled.  
"To us." He replied as they clinked their glasses together.

The plane then took off and they were headed back in the direction of California.  
Ginger turned to the Professor wanting to ask him something that had been bugging her. "Darling…I was wondering something."  
"What's that?" He asked.  
"Who was Amy?"  
"Amy?"  
"You mentioned a little while ago to me someone named Amy. Who was she?"  
The Professor sighed. "Amy was someone who for some reason I thought I could get to love me. I was wrong. No matter how hard I tried, she would just laugh and say I was wasting my time. Amy once told me that she needed someone who was charming and debonair like Rock Hudson. She flat out told me I would never be that. I was way too boring and dull. The things I was interested in were ridiculous and not the least bit interesting. She didn't want someone boring her to tears about ferns or turtles."

Ginger frowned. "She sounds horrible."  
"I was an idiot thinking that I could…she was a cold person. You know she wanted to be a big Hollywood star?"  
"She did?"  
"Yes. But she had no talent. None. And she would get angry with me for not encouraging her more. She said maybe if I was more encouraging she could make it. What good was I."  
Ginger furmed. "How dare she blame you for her lack of talent! And you are not boring or dull. Just because she doesn't find ferns interesting doesn't mean they are not. She better pray I never run into her."  
The Professor smiled. "I don't think there is a chance of that. If I am remembering correctly, she was laughed out of Hollywood and ended up in New York getting bit parts in small plays way off Broadway."  
"Good." Ginger said. "Serves her right."  
She then looked at him. "Darling is that why you were hesitant to be with me?"  
"Sort of." He sighed. "I was a little afraid you would be another Amy but you proved that to be wrong really fast. You are nothing like her. You are in fact everything she could only wish she could be."  
"I bet she wishes she was me now." Ginger said cuddling close to him. "I bet she is sorry she threw away someone so wonderful." She then kissed his cheek. "Well it's her loss."  
The actress rested her head against him. "All her loss."

A few hours later the plane touched down in California. Ginger looked out at window smiling. So good to be back.  
The pair departed the plane and got into another limo that was bringing them back to Ginger's townhouse.

The redhead smiled looking out the window of the limo seeing the familiar houses of friends and of other movie stars. And she delighted in seeing that big Hollywood sign.  
The limo pulled up to the drive of her townhouse and came to a stop.

Ginger stepped out of the limo with the Professor behind her. He looked up at her home with approval. "Very nice." He said.  
"Thank you." She said as she walked to the front door finding the key that her agent left for her.

The starlet put the key into the lock and turned. Walking inside she was thrilled to be back. Everything was just as she had left it. And that no good Debbie had moved out.  
Good riddance. She always felt that wench was jealous of her. Why she allowed her to live with her she did not know.

Now she had a much better roommate. Smiling she turned to the Professor putting her arms around him. "I love you." She purred at him.  
"Already?" He smiled at her. "I am surprised you were able to hold out this long."  
Ginger was not happy with that remark. "What's that supposed to mean?" She pouted.  
"Nothing my love. I was just saying…"  
"You think I'm some kind of sex maniac?" She snapped at him. "That I can't keep my hands off you? That I must have you all the time? I can't control my…."  
Ginger's rant stopped and she ran upstairs to the bathroom where the lunch she had earlier came back up on her.

The Professor hurried up after he finding her on the floor of the bathroom looking green.  
"You alright?"  
"I…I think so." Ginger said standing up. "Darling I'm sorry I got angry at you. I know you didn't…Oh God…I feel awful…" She heaved again mortified that she was doing this in front of the Professor but she could not stop herself.  
He gently helped her back up and she cleaned herself up. "Maybe you should lay down." He said worried about her.  
"Good idea." She said.

The Professor helped her to the bedroom and into the bed. He pulled the covers up over her. "I'm sorry about what I said Ginger. I didn't mean to imply…"  
She shook her head. "No Roy it's alright. I know you didn't mean anything that you were just kidding. I don't know why I got so upset. I don't know why I got so sick either. What is wrong with me?"  
"I think you maybe had too excitement for one day. Why don't you get some rest." He kissed the top of her head.  
"Will you stay with me?" She asked in a weak voice.  
"Glad too." He replied climbing into the bed with her.  
The Professor gently stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep. He was at a loss as to Ginger's behavior. She never got upset when he would make one of his lame jokes. She thought they were cute and would always always retort something back at him. Without fail she had a comeback all ready to go.

The Professor was aware of women's hormones and emotions acting up once a month.  
He wondered if that could be it but that would not explain why she had gotten so sick all of a sudden. Even if it was that time, Ginger still made sure she had the last word.

The academic recalled reading in his medical book about how women went through all kinds of hormone changes and emotions when they were with child. Ginger sure seemed to be acting like she was….His eyes went down to the sleeping starlet. Was it possible? Could Ginger be? Roy Hinkley began to wonder. It was most certainly possible. It could have happened at anytime on the island.

He smiled looking at his soon to be bride. It was very possible this beautiful woman was carrying his child. What a great thing that would be! If she was, would it be a girl or a boy? Would they be just like Ginger or like him? Or maybe a combination of both?  
Roy could imagine the look on Valerie's face when she found out she was going to be an aunt! Shannon and Grace would be delighted to have a cousin. Of course his mother would be bursting with pride that he was making her a grandmother.

A father. Him. Something he never gave much thought to. Yes his mother pressed him on it but he would brush it off. All the things he could teach the child. Pass on to them.  
They could be a scientist. Or maybe they would follow in Ginger's footsteps and make it big in Hollywood. Either way he would be proud.

Ginger would be a great mother. He could see her teaching a daughter of hers all about singing and dancing. Giving her hair and make-up tips when they were older. Teaching her how to dress and the proper way to walk into a room.  
If they did have a daughter, he bet she would be as beautiful as Ginger. Which of course would mean he would have to make sure that he hired a bodyguard for her. He knew how those teenage boys acted. He was going to have none of that. They would find out quick.  
Better watch the perfume too. Didn't need those boys trying to nuzzle his daughter's neck. No way.

Of course he was getting ahead of himself. First they had to find out if she was in fact pregnant. Roy was hoping that she was. Having a child with Ginger was something he was most certainly going to enjoy. Creating life with her was amazing to him.

The Professor reached over and picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello Val? It's me….Good….Yes we are back in California…Ginger's home….She's fine."  
"I saw the report on the news. Some kiss there big brother." Valerie grinned. "I never knew you had that in you."  
"Neither did I." He laughed. "It just happened."  
"The girls thought it was romantic." Valerie stated. "They are looking forward to meeting Ginger."  
"She is looking forward to meeting them. She has a surprise them."  
"Oh what is that?"  
"She won't tell me. She said if I did I would blab it to you and you would blab it to the girls and it wouldn't be a surprise."  
Valerie laughed. "She's right."  
"I know." The Professor smiled. "Listen Ginger and I need a bit to get settled in. How about we see if we can get together this weekend?"  
"That would be great. You want to come over here? Or do you want to have us over? Or maybe we could go out to eat?"  
"No." The academic said. "I would rather we go to your house. I don't want Ginger to be mobbed at a restaurant. I want you to get to know her without all the interruptions."  
"Sound great." Valerie said. "I'll cook a special dinner. Peter will make his famous chocolate mousse."  
"Now that sound great." The Professor smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you then say around 6?"  
"Perfect."  
They said their good byes and hung up.

Roy looked back at Ginger who was still asleep. His family was going to fall in love with her. He just knew it. She was charming and beautiful. They would be thrilled she was going to be part of the family now.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N Final chapter. Story comes to a close! Hope you enjoy it. Room for a sequel? Maybe...**_

Shannon and Grace stood in disbelief. Speechless. There were no words. The two girls were simply in awe. Ginger Grant. The amazing Ginger Grant who they both believed to be the best actress ever, was standing right there in their living room. Not only standing in their living room but asking them to…be in her wedding! Wedding! In Ginger Grants's wedding! Their Uncle Roy was actually marrying this movie star and she wanted them to be a part of the ceremony! This was too good to be true! The girls wanted to pinch themselves to make sure this was not a dream.

"Well what do you say?" Ginger asked. "Would you like to be in the wedding?"  
Shannon was the first to find her voice. "I..I would like that very much.  
Grace spoke next. "Me too! That would be great!"  
"I'm so glad." Ginger smiled warmly. "I have the perfect dresses for you to wear too! You'll get your hair all done up fancy and just a touch of make-up."  
"Oh wow!" Grace exclaimed. "Mom did you hear that!"  
Valerie laughed. "I did. You both will make beautiful bridesmaids."

The girls rushed off to call all their friends bragging the news.

Valerie smiled watching them go and turned back to Ginger. She was liking this actress a great deal. She was very gracious and yes charming. Valerie could see why her brother loved her so although she was certain he was most likely stubborn and Ginger had to get it out of him. That was Roy for you.

Peter was also in admiration of the starlet. He found her to be very bright and he liked the way she treated his daughters. With such kindness and thought it very touching she would want to include them in the wedding ceremony.

Dinner was something else. The girls peppered Ginger with a thousand questions.

Three times Valerie scolded them to leave her be but Ginger assured it was okay.  
She answered each of their questions about her movies and the other Hollywood stars she knew. No she had not met that actress but she heard she was nice. Yes she did get to meet him, he is quite a gentleman. And on it went.  
The meal came to a close and the dinner table was cleared.

Ginger looked around the house and thought it lovely. So warm and filled with love. She admired the various pictures of the family that hung on the wall and sat on shelves. One in particular caught her eye. She smiled picking it up. It was of the Professor and Valerie when they were teenagers. Looked like they were at some barbeque. Even then her darling Roy was cute.

Shannon came up to her as she saw her looking at the picture. "Ms. Grant?"  
The starlet turned. "You can call me Ginger." She smiled.  
"Okay…Ginger….Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Why do you like Uncle Roy? He's a dork."  
Ginger laughed. "You think he's a dork?"  
"Well not totally." Shannon relented. "But some of the things he talks about are dorky. Like ferns."  
"Well." The redhead began. "Just because someone is into something you aren't doesn't mean it's dorky. He is just interested in the things around him. And I will tell you his knowledge came in handy a lot when we were on that island."  
"But he's not cool." Shannon insisted. "I mean I love him because he's my uncle and all but…Wouldn't you want someone cool like a James Dean."  
"Listen to me." Ginger said gently. "You may think that a guy like James Dean is cool and all your friends would think it neat but trust me, it is not all it is cracked up to be. Your Uncle Roy is intelligent and charming and to me he is the best looking man in the world. He cares about me. Cares about what I think. That's the kind of guy you want. Yes granted it is fun to ride on the back of a cool guy's motorcycle but at the end of the day, you will be bored with that."  
"Oh." Shannon said.  
"I'm not saying that all James Dean types are bad. They are not. And if you find one that actually cares for you that is wonderful but don't dismiss the so-called "nerds" so quickly. There is more to them then meets the eye."  
"Really?"  
"Yes really."  
"How did you know that Uncle Roy was the one?"  
Ginger smiled. "I knew when I saw him. My father used to tell me about the thunderbolt. You see someone and it just hits you. That's what happened to me. I know it sounds cliché but that is how it was. I had dated my share of men. Not one of them ever adored me the way your uncle does."

Shannon took this all in and then spoke. "You know…there is a boy at my school….his name is Austin Fairhill. I think he is sort of cute, he's into chemistry and to be honest I kind of like chemistry…you think that he….I mean…would….he want to like go to a movie with me or something?"  
"Do you think he likes you?"  
"Well I've seen him looking at me a lot in the hallway. He's smiled at me a few times."  
"Then he probably likes you. Why don't you invite him to a movie with some of your friends."  
"You think so?"  
"Sure. Of course you would need to ask your parents first but I don't see the harm in a group date with your friends and his friends."  
"Thanks Ginger!" Shannon beamed. She rushed off to ask her mother about the movies.

The Professor walked up to her and took her in his arms. "You are incredible." He said kissing her. "And you will make a terrific mother."  
Ginger was puzzled by that remark. "Mother?"  
"My love I was thinking about when you got sick the other day…I think it is possible you…well could be having a baby."  
Ginger's eyes went wide. "A baby? You think…"  
"It's possible." He stated. "I cant' think of any other reason you would have gotten sick like that."  
The redhead shook her head. "Darling….I'm not having a baby."  
"What?"  
"It was the champagne that made me sick and as for me getting upset with you….I'm afraid that was just….well part of being a woman…once a month…"  
The Professor was crushed. "Oh…I…I thought for sure…I…."  
Ginger gently touched his face. 'Roy you know that I want to have a baby with you. It will happen."  
"I know it will I just..I was so sure and….well excited about the prospect. Thinking of all the things I could pass on to our child…"  
The starlet gently kissed him. "You will be a wonderful father. There is so much you can teach our baby. One the day comes that I do become a mother, I will be glad to have you right there with me."

"I love you Ginger." He said holding her tight. "I can't wait to marry you."

**Four Months Later**

Ginger Grant and Roy Hinkley had become favorites of Hollywood. Everywhere they went, they were mobbed with photographers snapping their picture. Fans asking for autographs. The Professor was bewildered anyone would want his autograph as he was not a celebrity but Ginger told him since he was with her now, he was considered one and to get used to it.

The wedding ceremony that took place was the social event of the season.  
Ginger walked down the aisle in a gorgeous white gown with a long train. A veil that hung down like a cloud with a tiny tiara on top. The skirt of the gown billowed out and was covered with ribbons of pink and white. The top was off the shoulder like she wanted. Her hair swept up on top of her head. Her darling Professor was going to be busy nuzzling her and she did not want any interference.

Daniel watched proudly as his sister walked with their father Joel Grant.

Joel was especially happy his daughter made such an excellent match and said I told you so when Ginger explained how when she met Roy she felt the thunderbolt.  
Rita Grant also was thrilled that her daughter was marrying such a wonderful man. She thought the Professor very polite and intelligent. He treated Ginger with love and kindness and that was all she asked for.

Mrs. and Mrs. Howell also felt pride as they witnessed the two people they loved like their own, making such a sacred commitment. Mrs. Howell especially looked lovely in a green dress Ginger picked out for to wear as a bridesmaid. Mr. Howell looking dashing in his tux as one of the groomsmen. The Skipper was also there wearing a tux and looking very handsome according to Iris who was out in the pews taking it all in.

Yasmine aka Anna also attended the ceremony. She was in the pew watching the scene.  
She did enroll in school and was looking forward to start of the semester. She had met a few of the girls who would also be attending the school and became fast friends. Anna told them how she used to be part of a tribe and how her family has perished in a fire.

The girls thought it so sad for her to endure that and said how lucky she was that two nice people like the Howells were taking her in. Anna showed them her son and they thought he was the cutest thing ever. Melissa, Kathy and Anna were growing very close and Mr. Howell joked calling them the Three Musketeers.

Roy Hinkley was amazed that he had gained the attention of this beautiful woman approaching him. It was still a mystery to him how this occurred but he decided against trying to analyze it. It did not matter. What mattered was that Ginger belonged to him.

Gilligan thought Ginger looked beautiful as well as he stood as best man in his tux.  
His eyes went to Mary Ann who was wearing a pretty blue gown. Ginger did not wish to have her bridesmaids all were the same thing. Different colors looked good on different people. She wanted them each to wear the color that looked best on them.

Shannon and Grace both decided on dark blue. They thought it there best color.

The design was perfect for the two young ladies. They did not want anything that made them look like little girls. The dresses had straps that were slightly off the shoulder and the bodice accented their figures perfectly. They felt so grown up in their gowns.

The sailor thought Mary Ann looked beautiful too. More beautiful than Ginger but he was sure if he made that known, Ginger would grab the Skipper's hat and whack him with hit hard.

Ginger reached the altar and the minister began.  
The movie star's heart was beating fast knowing she was going to be a wife. She felt so happy at that moment.

The vows and rings were exchanged. Then the kiss.  
Everyone swore it was well over a minute as it did not appear either of them had an inclination of letting go.

The reception was elegant and classy. All of Ginger's Hollywood friends were in attendance. Roy's colleagues were also there congratulating him. He did manage to get a new position at UCLA and would start soon. As for his memory, it was returning to him.  
He was checked out and the doctors assured he would be just fine.

No more did he act like a "wolf" however a few times he did it just to get at Ginger who secretly delighted when he would but acted like she was horrified which he never bought. Especially since he was fully aware of how she loved when he would nuzzle her neck. If they ever got into an argument he would often use that to wear her down. Ginger claimed it was not fair but rarely protested the action.

Ginger now happily danced with her new husband basking in it all and he thought she deserved it. All of it. Everything they had been through, she deserved to have this moment. To him, no one deserved it more. He liked seeing her so happy and he wanted to keep her that way.

The couple spent their wedding night in a luxurious hotel before setting off for their honeymoon in Italy. The honeymoon had been a gift from the Howells. Mr. Howell gave them his private jet to use for the occasion. Both thought it was generous of him.

Two weeks later they returned and Ginger got a call from her agent about a new role in a upcoming movie. It was a comedic role. About four women who were clients of a big time Hollywood agent who was murdered. The women were each suspects and they went on a mission to prove their innocence and catch the real killer. The three other actresses that were going to be in the picture were big names and Ginger looked forward to working with such talent.

Mary Ann had gone to Kansas and Ginger called her every chance she got. She made the farm girl promise to fly back for the premiere of the movie, the actress wanted her there.  
The brunette assured her she would not miss it. She then told a funny story about how Gilligan thought he could handle Alice the cow. Was he ever mistaken. He tried to milk her but Alice would have none of it. She bellowed at him and grunted letting him know she was not pleased. The poor sailor ran saying that cow was mean.  
Each day he as determined to win her over and insisted that he would accomplish it.  
Ginger laughed and said to Mary Ann to tell Gilligan she wished him luck.

One day on the set of her movie, Ginger fell ill. She tried her best to press through but had no luck. She apologized to everyone about holding up the production. The director told her not to worry and that they could try again tomorrow. He just wanted her to be okay. Ginger did try again the next day and fell sick again. This time however she plowed through but once the scene was complete, she made a mad dash for her dressing room bathroom and heaved. Her co-stars were worried about her and advised she see a doctor. The redhead didn't think it was necessary but was talked into it and did make an appointment.

It was there she received the news that she was eight weeks pregnant. Ginger was not sure she heard the doctor correctly and asked him to repeat what he just said.  
"You are having a baby Mrs. Hinkley." He said again.  
Ginger could not believe it. Still couldn't when told the Professor the news.  
He was elated and hugged her telling her how much he loved her. Ginger wanted to tell him she was happy to but she had to go throw up again.

Her morning sickness was awful and she swore she had afternoon and evening sickness too. The actress kept a bucket close by her on the set for when she got sick. It was almost comical. She would run her lines. The director would say cut and then bleeech.. she went.

It was rough but she made it through the filming. It was sent to premiere in the summer.  
In the meantime, Ginger was being offered yet another role but she said she may have to decline as her pregnancy was advancing. She wanted to wait till after she had the baby to get into another project.

The time came and the baby was born. A sweet little girl who was named Danielle Valerie Hinkley. She was the joy of their life. Ginger said she inherited the Professor's eyes and the Professor's said she inherited Ginger's ability to wrap everyone around her finger. The little girl grew and was doted on by all.  
It was not long after that the Skipper announced he and Iris were getting married.

Ginger was thrilled for him. Thought Iris a wonderful lady. Gilligan was excited too he but warned Iris of the Skipper's snoring which earned him a cap slap by the sea captain.

Gilligan was doing quite well in veterinary school. His teacher said he was a natural working so well with animals. Eventually the sailor did win over Alice and she stopped balking whenever he came near her. He and Mary Ann did not have plans to marry just yet but they were growing closer everyday.

It was amazing how things turned out. The shipwreck seemed so scary at first.

Ginger did not think she could handle living on that island but she made it through. And she found the love of her life. The two did run into that Amy who turned into a bitter woman. What looks she did have were shot to hell. She looked as if she was chewed up and spit out at the bottom of the entertainment industry. No one wanted to hire her as she had no talent. Could not sing or dance no matter how hard her instructors tried. Acting. Forget it. She was horrible. Amy had married and divorced some director and was getting by one what little she got from the settlement. The woman was still convinced she had something to offer but no one was buying. She had to settle for crummy jobs and she still treated the Professor with contempt. He paid no attention to that as he was with the lovely Ginger Hinkley who was talented and kind to all. While he felt pity for Amy, he knew it was her own doing. She made the mess of her life now it was up to her to deal with it.

Amy had attempted to gain some notoriety by having a story planted in the papers by a sleazy writer she knew. The story claimed that Ginger was having an affair with a well known movie producer. No one in Hollywood believed the claim. The man was married to his lovely wife for almost 12 years. He loved and adored her. Ginger was married to a man who she was seen quite a bit locking her lips with. Everyone knew how solid their marriage was. The story quickly died and Amy was then run out of town.

Roy had not been too thrilled with this type of gossip but Ginger again warned him that there was that ugly side to Hollywood. This only made him more determined to protect his wife from such cruelty. He had made it known to all that no one better spread any false rumor about Ginger or they would have to deal with him.  
Not only him but five others who would defend Ginger to anyone who dared say anything bad. Along with two nieces who made it clear that no one bad mouth her new aunt. Ginger had quite a group in her corner and she couldn't be happier. She would return the favor in a minute for anyone of them. In a heartbeat.

Her movie had been a smash hit and she was stunned to learn that she and one of her co-stars were both being considered for Oscars. Roy of course said they would have to pick her as she was the more talented one. Ginger kissed him and said he was sweet.  
The movie star's life changed dramatically from when she left that port in Hawaii and she wouldn't have had it any other way. And it was all because Roy Hinkley could not resist her perfume.

The End!


End file.
